


Hidden Demon's Wings

by linda99



Series: Malec wings!AU [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood-centric, Alpha Jace Wayland, Alpha Luke, Alpha Magnus Bane, Alpha Raphael, Alpha Valentine, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Isabelle Lightwood, Bad Parent Robert Lightwood, Beta Clary, Beta Jocelyn, Blood Drinking, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Good Boyfriend Magnus Bane, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, Insecure Alec Lightwood, M/M, Mating Bites, Omega Alec Lightwood, Omega Simon Lewis, Protective Magnus Bane, Wings, alpha Isabelle, beta Sebastian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2018-12-25 18:44:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 56,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12041958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linda99/pseuds/linda99
Summary: Alec finally saw, with the help from Magnus, that he wasn't an useless omega whom no one wanted and that he deserves someone who can, and will, love him. Someone he can spend the rest of his life with. But not everything is as bright as this. Valentine is back and he wants to kill all Downworlders. Also there is a new Shadowhunter. But is he who he says he is?Simon and Raphael are going strong, too. Simon decided that he wants to be a vampire, to be able to be by Raphael's side no matter what. But will he get his wish?Sequel to True Angel's Wings. I recommend reading that first.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ! SO I'm back with season 2. I really want to thank you, one more time, for all your support. It means really much to me. When I started writting, I never thought that I would have so much hits and kudos and everything !!! THANK YOU !
> 
> As you know I changed some things in season 1. Like Jace not going with Valentine. And because of that, as you know I'm going episode by episode, I won't have as much things from the serial as before. So I hope you will like this story as much as the sequel !!
> 
> Another thing is that school started for me and I won't have as much time as before. But I promise that I will try and write everytime I will have time :D

_ **A quick summary of[True Angel's Wings:](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11263419/chapters/25183959)** _

 

Alec always thought that he was an unworthy ugly omega that no one wants. But then he met Magnus. The High Warlock of Brooklyn, an alpha who showed him that he was worthy and pretty. That there is someone who can love him. Magnus made it clear that he wanted to court him, but he promised that he would wait until Alec was ready. Finally, at the end of True Angel's wings, Alec agreed and Magnus is currently courting him.

 

Simon was always 'the omega who followed Clary Fairchild everywhere'. But that isn't the truth anymore. He met Raphael Santiago, an alpha vampire whom he came to love. Raphael showed him that Clary wasn't the one for him and that she will never love him like he loved her either. Simon agreed when Raphael asked to court him and now they are only a little step away from being bonded.

 

But not everything is as perfect as the fate of these two omegas. Valentine Morgenstern, an evil Shadowhunter, is back and his goal is the death of all Downworlders. What will happen?

 

_ **Chapter 1:** _

 

Valentine looked around his boat and cursed. Why did all the people he wanted to change into Shadowhunters with the help of the Mortal Cup die. It was true that he had many followers, some hidden in the Institute and some by his side, but he still wanted more. No, he needed more if he wanted to gain the other Mortal Instruments. Now just how to do it.

 

_ **New York, The Institute:** _

 

"My sweet girl!" Clary turned and her face brightened when she saw her mom. True to his words, Magnus managed to wake her with the help of the Book of the White. "I never thought I would see you again." she whispered into her mom's hair, squeezing her tightly.

 

"I'm so sorry." said Jocelyn and looked her daughter over, her hands not leaving Clary's shoulders. "I never meant for any of this to happen. All I ever wanted to do was to protect you."

 

"It's okay mom. I'm just glad that you are okay and here with me." Clary smiled. She was so glad that her mom was alright. "But still......It's my life. I had the right to know." Jocelyn sighted, "I was scared."

 

"Because you married a psychopath ..." Clary said and crossed her arms across her chest. Yes, she was happy that she had her mom back, but she was also still angry at her. How could she marry Valentine.

 

"Clary..." Jocelyn started tiredly. "I couldn't know that he would be like this, could I?"

 

"That's true. But couldn't you have done something? Stopped him somehow? Or I don't know, kill him when he was asleep?"Clary almost shouted and glared at her mom. "You aren't some omega who can't do anything! You are a beta!"

 

At this Jocelyn froze before she too glared, "Clarissa Fairchild! How dare you speak about omegas like this! I taught you better. Omegas should be cherished and not talked about like some less valuable creatures!" she shouted and Clary slightly covered. She didn't remember when she saw her mom as angry as she was now.

 

"You better not run around saying things like this to omegas!" at her embarrassed look, Jocelyn's gaze darkened. "You did!? To whom? Simon?" Clary flinched, "You can't be serious! Simon is your friend from even before you were born! How could you say something like this to him?! Clarissa, I'm very disappointed in you!"

 

Clary was ashamed of herself. She didn't realized how she hurt them, both Simon and Alec, when she said what she said. "I hope you didn't say something like this to someone else!" Jocelyn finally said, glaring at her daughter, not believing how stupid she could be.

 

But when she saw that Clary, again, flinched her face flushed red. "You did! To whom?!" Clary mumbled something under her  breath . "What did you say?"

 

"Alec Lightwood." Clary said a bit louder but still whispering. At her mom's terrified gasp Clary looked up and frowned in worry when she saw how pale her mom became. "Mom? Are you okay? Do you want some water or something? Maybe sit down?"

 

Jocelyn shakily sat down, her whole body trembling and her face pale. "What have you done?" she whispered and Clary looked at her confused. "You were rude to a member of one of the oldest Shadowhunter family? And he is also an omega? By the angels."

 

"Mom, calm down, okay? Alec is okay, I know him." Clary tried to calm her mom but she only shook her head. "No, that doesn't matter. I have to go and apologize." and with this she stood up and quickly walked out of the Institute’s garden, where she met with Clary, in search of Alec. And Clary couldn't do anything else but run after her mom.

 

_ **The head of the Institute's office:** _

 

Alec laughed at one of Magnus's many stories, pressing a little bit closer to Magnus's chest where he sat between his legs, playing with Magnus's many rings. His inner omega was purring, happy to be this close to it's alpha. Magnus's left hand tightened around Alexander's waist, pulling him closer and nuzzling slightly against his neck. Breathing in Alexander's beautiful scent, he relaxed.

 

He never thought that he would find someone as perfect as Alexander. They just sat in silence, both of them happy to be in the presence of the other, not needing anything else. Alec's mind just drifted away, his body getting ready for a quick nap, when the doors were thrown open. Flinching, Alec sat up, almost elbowing Magnus into the nose.

 

"Are you Alec Lightwood?" turning to where the voice came from, Alec, still a little disoriented, instinctively tried to touch Magnus's hand. "Yes ...?" he hesitantly answered. In the previously opened door stood a woman with red hair and Alec vaguely registered Clary, who stood behind the woman.

 

"I'm Jocelyn Fairchild." Alec's eyes widened. So this was the woman Clary got them into so much trouble for. Magnus really did a good job. If Alec didn't know that she was under a spell and asleep for a long time he would have never guessed. "I want to apologize for my daughter." at his confused look, she elaborated.

 

"The things she said about omegas, about you, I have never taught her something like that and I'm ashamed that she even managed to say something like that. Please forgive her!" Jocelyn even bowed and Alec looked at Magnus, not knowing what to do.

 

Magnus's eyes were as wide as Alexander's but thankfully, he recovered quickly.

 

"Jocelyn, it's okay, Clarissa already apologized and also received a proper warning. I'm sure she won't do it again." he said gently and looked at Clary who had gone pale, clearly remembering all the warnings she got. She quickly nodded when she noticed her mom's gaze on her and sighed when Jocelyn turned back to Magnus and Alec.

 

"Still, please also accept my apology, I'm her mother, I should have taught her better." Alec finally managed to get over his shock and stood up. "I accept your apology." he said gently and smiled slightly when Jocelyn sighed in relief. But then her eyes widened.

 

"Oh, I hope I didn't interrupted anything." Alec blushed and looked at Magnus who was smirking. "Don't worry about that." he said and winked at Alec whose face burst into red. Jocelyn smiled knowingly and winked at Magnus.

 

"Well then, thank you Alec, for forgiving my daughter, we will leave you now."  with this she grabbed Clary and left, closing the doors after herself. Alec buried his face in his hands and groaned. Magnus smirked and wrapped his arm around Alexander's shoulders, pulling him closer. "Well, Alexander? Shall we return to where we stopped?" The only answer he get was another groan.

 

_ **Clary's room:** _

 

"They look good together." Clary looked at her mom from her place on her bed, clearly confused. "Magnus and Alec." she elaborated and smiled. "Magnus looks like he really cares about him."

 

Clary nodded. "Yeah, and Alec really deserves someone like Magnus." Jocelyn looked at her confused but Clary was  sitting with her back facing her, playing with something. Jocelyn stood up and walked closer and her eyes widened. 

 

Clary was playing with the box she was hiding from her for a long time now. She looked at Clary, shocked, and was met with Clary's hard gaze. "Clary I..." Clary lifted and eyebrow, waiting for her to explain. "I-I wanted to tell you, I really did, but I couldn't." Jocelyn said sadly, looking away from her daughter's disappointed face.

 

"Really? You wanted to tell me about my dead brother you had with Valentine? Oh, and maybe you would have also told me about Valentine being my father in the first place?" she shouted glaring at her mom. "Clary, please. I only wanted to protect you. Valentine is a terrible man and had I known that he would become like this , I would have killed him myself." she said honestly.

 

Clary breathed out, clenching her fists tightly. "That doesn't matter now. We can deal with Valentine later, for now, can we focus on my brother?" Jocelyn was, again, confused. "But your brother is dead." she said slowly, waiting for Clary to break down. But she only shook her head and took a hold of her mother's hands.

 

"No, he is alive. And he is here."

 

_ **The Institute, main hall:** _

 

"We are at war. Valentine now has the Mortal Cup, with which he is, no doubt, raising a new army. Please be careful, look around yourself and report everything suspicious." Maryse said and looked at the Shadowhunters around her. "Also, the Clave is sending another person, to watch over us." It was clear to everyone just what she was thinking about this turn of events, just going by the tone of her voice.

 

"So please be on your best behavior. Allow me to introduce Victor Aldertree." they all politely clapped, looking the man over. He looked really smug, his suit looked perfect, not even a hair out of place. Basically someone you want to escape from."That's all. Please return to your duties. "she dismissed them and walked to where her family was waiting along with Clary and her mom. She and Jocelyn hugged and smiled at each other.

 

"Jocelyn, how good to see you again. I'm glad Magnus managed to wake you up." Jocelyn nodded, she also was thankful to Magnus, without him she would have never seen her daughter again. "I'm good, never felt better even. I wanted to thank you that you accepted Clary."

 

But Maryse shook her head. "Then you must thank Alec. He is the Head of this Institute." she motioned to her son, who was standing next to his sister, quietly talking to each other. Jocelyn nodded. "But I have to say, your children are impressive."

 

Maryse smiled proudly,"You think so? I'm very proud of them. Both of them."

 

While her mom and Izzy's mom were talking, Clary leaned against a pillar and looked around herself. They were clearly nervous because of the new Clave person, looking him over and whispering to each other. Her attention was caught by Jace, who just walked into the room.

 

When he saw them, he changed the direction he was walking in. She thought that maybe he would finally talk to her, but to her disappointment, he walked around her and right to Izzy and Alec. Sighing, she looked at her mom. She just looked up and to Jace but then she turned back to Maryse as if nothing happened.

 

Frowning, Clary hummed. He was her son, did she really not recognize him? Was that possible. She knew that Jonathan was supposed to be dead and that the last time she really saw him was when he was a baby but still. He was her child.

 

Making up her mind, she walked to her mom. "Can you meet me in my room?" after Jocelyn nodded she made her way to the Lightwood siblings and Jace. "Jace can you come with me? Only for a minute?" finally he nodded and Clary started walking to her room, Jace quietly walking behind her.

 

Once there, she closed the door and motioned for him to sit down. "Jace, I know that we are siblings, but you can't just pretend that there wasn't anything between us. You had to feel it too." she said, only a little bit desperate.

 

To her surprise, Jace nodded. "I know, but what do you want me to do? Just continue with that thing we had before? But we can't Clary, because we are siblings!" she flinched slightly at his tone but before she could say something, her door opened and her mom stepped in.

 

She stopped when she saw that Clary wasn't alone but when she motioned for her to come inside she continued. "What did you want to talk about?" Clary pointed at Jace, her mom following the gesture. "Mom, this is Jace Wayland." he slightly waved and she smiled at him. "Oh, I knew your father. Great man." she said slowly.

 

Jace smiled bitterly. "I'm, sure he was." he said angrily, glaring at nothing. Jocelyn was confused. Michael Wayland was a great man, he too, when he found out that Valentine was evil, wanted his fall and did everything he could for it to happen. Unfortunately he died and his son, Jace was  taken in by the Lightwood family. 

 

"And also, your son." finished Clary. Jocelyn looked at them both as if they lost their minds. "No, I'm pretty sure he is Michael's child and Michael and I never had any kind of affair." But Clary was unbending. "No, I mean that Jace is Jonathan." at this Jocelyn gasped. "What do you mean that he is my Jonathan?

 

I saw his body!" she shouted, furious that her own daughter could even think about something like this. "When we met Valentine, he said that Jace and I are siblings." she said and looked at her mom, waiting for a reaction, thinking that she only didn't want to acknowledge that her son was still alive.

 

"Clary, I'm pretty sure that Jace isn't your brother. No, let me explain." she said when Clary opened her mouth. After Clary nodded, she continued. "It may be true that Jace and Jonathan have some common facial features, Jonathan's eyes were a little bit further apart and they were green. Also his nose was a litter thinner." she said and smiled. 

 

"So, I'm almost 100% sure that Jace isn't mine. I'm sorry if you thought that I'm your mom." the last part was directed at a stunned Jace. "Valentine said it, because he wanted to destroy the relationship you had between each other. Probably." she smiled at them. She could see that there was, is, something between them, something far deeper than a  normal relationship between friends. And she was happy that Clary finally found someone like that.

 

_ **The exit hall, the Institute:** _

 

"Do you really have to go home?" asked Alec sadly, while holding Magnus's hands in his. Magnus frowned slightly, he didn't want to leave him but he needed to meet with a client. "I'm sorry Alexander, but I really have to meet with this client." at his crestfallen expression, he quickly added. "But don't worry, I will come back as fast as I can, okay?"smiling he pressed a kiss to Alexander's forehead when the shy omega nodded.

 

Placing his hands around Alexander's shoulders he pulled him closer, burying his nose into his soft locks and breathing in his beautiful scent, also leaving his own there. He wanted everyone to know that Alexander was his and that no one could have him but Magnus. Once happy that his scent was all over Alexander, Magnus stepped slightly back, breaking their embrace and almost growled. 

 

Alexander's eyes were slightly misty, most likely because of Magnus's scent mixed with his own. After all, Alexander never smelled an alpha's scent mixed with his before. Pulling him back, Magnus gently bit Alec's earlobe, smirking when the omega squealed slightly.

 

"Now, be a good little omega while I'm away and I will bring you something, hmm?" Alec nodded quickly. Yeah, he wanted to be good for Magnus.

 

Chuckling, Magnus was still astonished how innocent and eager Alec was. Such a good omega. Pulling Alec even closer, Magnus's gaze fell on the new beta from the Clave, Albertree or something. 

 

He was looking at them, more precisely on Alec and Magnus glared. Alec was his! So he pulled him even closer and started sucking. First slowly and gently but when Alec started whimpering Magnus sped up. Wrapping one hand around Alec's waist and moving the other to the back of his head, Magnus let the glamor around his eyes fall and glared at the beta, who was still watching them.

 

When he saw that Magnus saw him he turned and quickly walked away, but not before turning and looking at them one more time. Once he was gone, Magnus slowly pulled away and groaned after seeing Alexander's face. His pupils were blown wide, his mouth slightly open and cheeks painted a bright red.

 

His breath was coming in small puffs, his chest heaving up and down. Sliding the hand that was on Alec's head to his cheek, Magnus slowly helped Alec to come back to reality. Once Alec was looking at him Magnus leaned forward so their foreheads touched.

 

"While I 'm gone, be careful around that man from the Clave, alright? Can you promise me that?" Alec nodded, he didn't know why Magnus wanted that but he won't question it. He too, didn't get a good feeling from Aldertree. Satisfied, Magnus gently kissed Alec on the lips, before creating a portal. Waving, Magnus stepped through, the portal closing it behind him. Now he just had to be quick and return to his omega. 

 

_ **WARNING! Fluff! Saphael!:** _

 

Simon keened and bared his throat when Raphael started sucking hickeys all around his neck, clenching his hands around the back of Raphael's shirt. His own shirt had disappeared some time ago, Simon didn't really care. All he cared about was Raphael's mouth on his neck and his hand wrapped around something no one else had, except himself, ever held.

 

His back arched when Raphael's hand squeezed, a high pitched keen leaving his mouth as he climaxed. His chest was heaving, up and down, touching Raphael's. Once he calmed down a little bit he opened his eyes - when did he even closed them?- and smiled slightly at Raphael whose fangs were picking from the top of his mouth.

 

"W-Why didn't you bite me?" Simon asked, slightly disappointed. He and Raphael were together for three months already (A/N: I know it isn't this long, but I want it to be so it IS!) and they didn't even go all the way. Simon was okay with that, he didn't mind waiting. After all he wasn't with Raphael only for sex, he loved him and was happy to just be.

 

But even when they had a couple, okay fine, maybe more make out session, Raphael never bit him. "You know that I want to bite you when we will be joined. It won't hurt as much then." Raphael said gently, nosing along Simon's neck and breathing in his scent. Hearing this, Simon smiled. Raphael was so kind, always thinking about what was best for him.

 

Simon shifted his hands, which were still clenched in Raphael's shirt, and instead put them on the Raphael's front. He smirked and grabbed Simon's arm, the one with his 'collar' and brought it to his lips. Kissing it, he looked at Simon, and was pleased to see his red cheeks and half lidded eyes.

 

"There is no need to rush, we have all the time in the world." he said gently and moved forward, joining their lips and slipping his tongue inside when Simon let him.

 

_ **To be continued** _

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!  
> So I'm finally back. Yeah I know it has been longer than normal but school started and my professors decided that they all want us not to life and gave us homework and all that shit. And I also had some problems with this chapter since I wanted that thing when Alec fell into a coma but didn't know how to do it as Jace is there with them.   
> So with some help from my friends (Thanks!) I finally wrote something that I am happy with and here we are.
> 
> I want to thank you for all the comments and kudos you left me, it really means so much to me. THANKS!

"There is a pattern. Young, strong, highly-skilled fighters, all abducted from boxing clubs, dojos and gyms. Valentine must have realized that even with the Cup, creating Shadowhunters isn't easy. He needs mundanes who are more likely to survive the conversion. Your job is to stake out the potential targets, and catch the Circle members when they try to abduct them. If we capture a Circle member, we have a shot at Valentine. You have your orders. Dismissed." Aldertree nodded at them and walked away.

 

"Well this won't be easy. There are many good fighters around New York." Clary said but Izzy smirked. "Well, he never said that we can't ask for a little help." and looked at Alec who also nodded. "Yeah, Izzy is right. Some in the Clave are still a little biased against the Downworlders so they didn't think about asking them for help. Luckily for us, we aren't."

 

"So....I will ask Luke for some help." Clary said and when they nodded, pulled her phone out and walked a little away, for privacy. "I will go ask Simon and Raphael." Jace nodded across his shoulder even as he was walking away. "So that means that we will go start looking. Maybe Magnus knows about some good places where we can start." Alec said and texted Magnus, trying and failing to hide his blush as Izzy smirked.

 

A: Magnus? 

 

M: Yes Darling *wink*

 

A: Valentine is kidnapping fighters. Do you know some places where we can look and try to capture the Circle members?

 

M: Yeah, I know about one place. Street fighting, there are some pretty good men. XXXstreet, number XX.

 

A: Great, thanks.

 

M: I hope you aren't going alone? I know how strong you are, but I will still feel better if you will have someone with you.

 

A: Izzy is coming with me. I have to go, Thanks Mags **.**

 

M:Anytime, darling 

 

_ **XXXstreet, number XX:** _

 

"He said that the best fighters from all around the city come here." Alec said while looking around himself, wiggling his nose at the smell of alphas. It wasn't pleasant and relaxing like Magnus's, rather it was making his stomach clench. "It's only a question of time before Valentine shows up." agreed Izzy glaring at some men who looked their way, their gazes stopping on her brother longer than she was happy with.

 

Alec nodded and winced, when one of the men in the ring, currently fighting each other, fell to the ground, hitting his head pretty hard. The other man smirked and took the money someone gave him, clearly he was the winner. "You have some moves." Izzy said when he came a little closer to them.

 

The man looked up and smirked when he saw them. After being done checking them out, he stepped even closer, leering first at Alec and then at Isabelle. "Yeah? How about I take you home and show you some of my moves? I don't mind both of you. The omega is cute."

He said that as if Alec wasn't even there, annoying him further. So he was one of these that think omegas are something below them. Isabelle clearly wasn't happy with him as she glared and growled at him. "That's funny. You really think you have a chance with him? Or me?" she spat out and Alec knew that her wings were puffed out, making her appear bigger.

 

The man glared, "Who do you think you are?" he, too, growled, but Alec almost laughed. It sounded like a puppy playing around. "I'm someone who's gonna put you down if you don't shut your mouth." she glared and motioned for him to step into the ring. "Are you sure?” Alec asked her before she too stepped inside to ring.

 

"Don't worry brother. I just want to show him his place." she smirked and followed the man before taking her starting stance and waiting for him to move. Alec felt sorry for him. The man looked at him and winked. Okay, so maybe he didn't.

 

_ **A little while later ('Cause I don't know how to write battle scenes):** _

 

Alec had to fight his laughter at the man's wide eyed look. Izzy just flipped him over her shoulder with ease, not even breaking into a sweat as she punched him around, he being unable to even touch her. Now she was stepping on his throat and smirking. "Still wanna take us home?" she asked sarcastically and chuckled when he only coughed.

 

Izzy looked at Alec and nodded. Alec understanding her plan walked outside and, when he was sure no one could see him, activated his glamor rune. When he walked back inside, no one even blinked, the rune hiding him successfully.

 

Slowly walking to the corner, Alec settled for a long wait. He saw Izzy walking away after kicking the guy one more time, and smiled at her when, a moment later, she joined him. "And now we wait." she said softly and Alec nodded. When everyone else will leave, they will set their plan in motion.

 

_ **Evening,the same day:** _

 

Alec stood up when the last person, the man Izzy was fighting, left, deactivating his rune. They, he and Izzy, knew that there was one more guy in the building, but he was currently somewhere else, so they can process with their plan.

 

Izzy activated another rune, this one making her look like the guy she fought and Alec hid behind some boxes. The last guy just walked into the room, friendly slapping 'the guy's' shoulder. "Some chick did this to you?" he laughed. 'the guy' glared and pressed the bag with ice harder against his black eyes.

 

"That chick would snap you like a twig." he growled and the other guy snorted, waving as he exited the building. Suddenly, lights started blinking and 'the guy' looked around himself. He was grabbed from behind, someone trying to press some cloth against his nose.

 

Alec jumped from his hiding place and grabbed the Circle member and threw him away, while Izzy deactivated her rune. The Circle member stood up and pulled his seraph blade out but Izzy and Alec were already waiting, their own swords out and ready.

 

The man was clearly panicking, looking around himself. He must have seen the unconscious man, because he started sweating and glared at the Lightwood siblings. Izzy used her whip and grabbed the man's blade. "Tell us where Valentine is." she threatened him, pointing her blade at his throat . 

 

When he wasn't reacting, Alec stepped forward and asked again, "Where is he?" the man pulled a dagger and put it to his throat. Looking Alec in the eyes, he slammed it into his throat  and his whole body slumped against the wall. Groaning, Alec gulped his lunch back and sighted. "Great" he murmured and looked at Izzy. "What now?"

 

_ **The Institute, training hall:** _

 

Punching the sand bag before him, Alec gasped. Crouching and kicking, he imagined his opponent being kicked down and Alec jumped up, kicking his 'opponent' into the head. Straightening up, Alec breathed in and wiped some sweat off of his forehead. Grabbing his bottle of water he took a gulp, his heart beating as if he ran a marathon. 

 

He was still angry that they couldn't get anything about Valentine from that man, others having the same luck as him and Izzy. The circle members they managed to grab, too killed themselves, not saying anything. So they were still at the beginning.

 

Alec didn't like that. He wanted to stop Valentine, not to be scared of something bad happening. Or be able to be with Magnus. Here his thoughts stopped. Magnus. Magnus was his alpha....right? Because they were courting and he knew that he was his omega, Magnus once whispered that he was his when he thought that Alec was asleep, and that means that Magnus was also his.

 

Alec knew that he didn't have Magnus's collar or anything but it wasn't like he needed it. Of course, he always wanted to have a collar, something that his alpha would give him, something that would show that someone actually wanted him. But now he was just happy to be with Magnus. He doesn't need Magnus to give him anything, he just wanted to be able to be with him. To be close to him.

 

Sitting down, Alec leaned against the wall and bent his head  back , looking at the ceiling of the Institute. Magnus was everything he ever wanted. He really cared for him, looked after him. He never shouted at him or said that he did something wrong. When he was with him he felt protected, safe, like he didn't have to change anything about himself. Like he was perfect.

 

Yeah, that was it. Magnus made him feel perfect. Suddenly, he heard a quite pop. Slowly breathing in, he didn't smell Izzy nor Jace. His mom or anyone else wouldn't try and creep up on him and Magnus would just portal himself right next to Alec. That meant that there was someone strange in the Institute.

 

Standing up, Alec made a show of picking his things up and carefully looked around himself. He couldn't see anyone so that must mean that they were right behind him. Straightening up, Alec turned around and got ready to fight.

 

The moment he had completely turned, the stranger attacked, going for Alec's neck. He dodged and tried to attack too, but his opponent was fast. So not an ordinary human then. He felt their presence on his left. So quickly turning, he lifted his leg and kicked, almost smirking when his foot made contact with another body.

 

His foot still in the air, Alec swung down and hit his opponents head, slamming their body to the ground. Breathing slightly harder, Alec slowly walked backwards and bend for his phone, ready to call Izzy or someone. Quickly looking at his phone, he missed his opponents lightening fast reaction. Only when he felt gentle breath on his cheek did he look up and lost his breath.

 

The person he was fighting, the same one he hit upside down the head and was just a second ago laying on the ground, was standing right before him. Their whole body, their face too, was covered by clothes so he couldn't even say if they were male or female. When he finally came back to his senses and wanted to step back, the strange person's hands darted forward and Alec felt something sharp on his neck. 

 

At first nothing happened and Alec moved to hit the person in front of him, but then his fingers started shaking followed by a strange sensation in his shoulder blades. His sight blurred and he started gasping,  it felt as if something pushing  down  on his chest. He made one more attempt to hit the person but when they jumped back, he quickly turned back to his phone, pushing on the first contact he found. Magnus's.

 

He only managed to hit the call button before his phone slipped out of his hand and on the floor. Alec fell to his knees, his hands useless and his back on fire. Gasping, he leaned froward and clenched his eyes shut. That pain, .....it was worst then his first heat or when Jace broke his arm when they were young.

 

And then it stopped. Just like that. He sat up, confused. What was that. He looked at his attacker and he could swear that they were smirking. He made to stand up, even if his arms were useless he still had his legs, when pain even more agonizing than before hit him. He couldn't stop the scream before it broke out, the sound high pitched and loud.

 

An omega's call for their alpha. Tears were falling from Alec's eyes, the urge to scratch at his back was awful but Alec, at this point, couldn't move his hands at all. He heard the sound of  fabric tearing and then the pain finally lessened a little bit and Alec turned. His eyes widened when he saw his wings, out and uncovered by his rune, covered in blood.

 

Gasping he turned to the person who was chuckling and slowly walking closer to him. “Where is Magnus Bane?” the attacker asked in a deep voice. Alec knew that they were masking their voice with something, so he still couldn't tell if they were male or female. Even if their voice was almost as deep as Magnus's.

 

So they were after Magnus? Now, even more than before, Alec was determined to take out this person. He won't let anyone hurt Magnus.

 

Not saying anything, Alec pushed himself upwards with trembling legs, not ready to go down without a fight. The stranger clearly thought that Alec can't do anything because they just calmly continued walking closer and closer and lifted their hand, as if to touch Alec.

 

Well, Alec couldn't blame them. His whole body was trembling, his legs almost breaking in under the strain of holding him up. But Alec wasn't one of the best Shadowhunters for nothing. So he waited until they were almost at hand reach before clenching his muscles, lifting his leg and kicking with as much strength as he could manage in his state.

 

As it seemed it was still enough as his attacker flew across the whole room and slammed into the wall, slumping down. Alec, having used all of his strength, just fell on ground, landing on his back and could only stare at the ceiling like five minutes before. He couldn't move but that was okay. He could feel Magnus nearby.

 

He was close in the same building as Alec and approaching closer and closer. He would look after him. Magnus will take care of him. He just saw Magnus throwing the door to the training room open and running inside, felt his hands on his face before everything became black.

 

_**Magnus's apartment:**_

 

Closing the doors, Magnus breathed out. Finally, that was his last customer for today. Now he could see Alexander. He had this bad feeling all day and he couldn't wait to be with his little omega. Alexander always made him feel relaxed and he could be himself with him.

 

Hearing his phone ringing he sighted. But when he picked it up and saw Alexander's name he brightened.

 

"Alexander?" he asked, sitting down on his sofa. He immediately frowned when instead of his omega's sweet voice he only heard gasping. "Alec, are you there? What's going on?!" standing up, Magnus created a portal. Stepping inside, he thought about Alec but when he stepped out he found himself before the Institute instead of next to his omega.

 

Pocketing his phone he stepped inside the building, ignoring the guard next to the door. They made to grab him but when he glared at them with his unglamored eyes, they withdrew. Storming across the Institute, Magnus glared at anyone who even tried to stop him. He had to find Alexander and he won't let anything stop until he found him.

 

Now that he was closer to him than before, he could feel his presence and could tell that he was in pain. Speeding up, Magnus turned around a corner and almost walked right into Isabelle. "Magnus? What are you doing here?" she asked, wide eyed. She knew that Alec was training, but he didn't tell her anything about meeting Magnus, at least not before evening.

 

"Where is Alexander?" he asked instead of answering, his golden eyes furious. "I-..He is training in the hall." she said hesitatingly and staggered when Magnus stormed around her. Running after him she tried to find out what's happening.

 

"Magnus? Magnus! Tell me what's wrong with my brother!?" she shouted and grabbed his shoulder, turning him to face her, when he didn't answer. Isabelle flinched when Magnus glared at her, his golden eyes bright. "I got a call from Alexander but the only thing I heard was gasping as if he was in pain. He is my omega and I will find what's wrong and you or anyone else won't stop me!"

 

Isabelle stepped back, her eyes wide, she never heard Magnus shout before. "So either help me or get out of my way!" with this he turned back and continued. Taking a deep breath, Izzy calmed herself. Being shouted at by a more powerful and more dominant alpha wasn't fun. Once she caught her breath she ran after Magnus.

 

Just as she reached him, they both froze. A high pitched scream was heard across the whole Institute. The call of an omega calling their alpha and Izzy just knew that it was her brother calling. Looking at Magnus she gasped when she saw his wings, ruffled and stretched wide, the wide hall now seeming small, making him appear bigger.

 

The automatic reaction of an alpha ready to protect their omega. She almost didn't see when Magnus moved, only saw him at the end of the corridor they were in before he disappeared behind the wall, running to where he felt Alec was. 

 

Running after him she saw him throwing the training's door open and gasped when she saw Alec laying on ground his own wings under him and they were covered in blood? Thankfully he was breathing, his chest moving up and down, but still he was unconscious. Looking around, her gaze fell on another person, this one completely covered in black cloth so she couldn't even tell if they were male or not.

 

When they saw her and Magnus they stood up and seemingly disappeared right before her eyes. Leaving that information for later, she hurried to her brother, kneeling next to Magnus who was gently touching Alec's face.

 

"Alexander, do you hear me? Alexander!" not getting any answer, Magnus activated his magic and did a quick scan. Finding nothing wrong he frowned. "What's wrong Magnus?" shaking his head, Magnus looked at Izzy with scared eyes. "That's the problem." he looked back at Alec, gently combing his fingers through his hair. "I don't know."

 

_ **Bonus, Magnus's POV when they found Alec:** _

 

His blood froze when he heard Alec's call, vaguely registering his wings coming out. His mind blacked and the only thing he could think about was Alexander and that he had to go and be with him. That his omega needed him.

 

He didn't remember running or throwing the door open. He only remembers seeing Alexander's body on the ground not moving. Running towards him he gently touched his face. He was warm and Magnus slightly breathed out. So not the worst  thing happened . Next he touched his pulse point. Good, steady pulse, good too. 

 

His hands were trembling, he did a quick scan with his magic, frowning when he found nothing. How could that be? What happened? Why was his little omega just laying as if he was ..... No he can't think like that. For now he had to find some place to lay Alec on something more comfortable than the ground and do some more scans. He will find what's wrong and he will have his dear omega safe and sound.

 

_ **To be continued** _

 

If anyone has question or just want to chat, you can also find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/wendynerdy98) ! I will be more than happy to answer or just chat :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is. Hope you are happy with it and it was worth the wait. Again sorry for that.  
> Kudos and Comments are greatly appreciated  
> Till next time!
> 
> By Lenuš
> 
> Beta'ed by Dawnsty


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Finally back, right!   
> Anyway this chapter will be a little bit longer than usually, hope you will like it! Also a little surprise for Saphael fans!  
> I also want to thank you for all your lovely comments and Kudos, THANK YOU! I love you guys :*

"Anything new?" Magnus only shook his head, not looking away from Alexander's sleeping face, concentrating on his magic, trying to find something, anything. It has been almost a day since they found him unconscious and he couldn't find anything. Not with his scans not even with potions. He didn't know what to do.

 

But the worst thing was that he already saw something similar. When they found a woman who was unconscious and they didn't know what happened to her. All of her vitals were in norm and the only thing wrong was a fever. He couldn't remember how, but he just knew that they woke her up. And that means that he can wake Alexander up too.

 

And then he will find whoever did that and then they will wish that they were never born. A hand on his shoulder broke him from his thoughts. Noticing how hard his hands shook, he stopped the scan and touched Isabelle's hand on his shoulder with his.

 

"I will wake him up. I will find out what's wrong with him." he said ignoring the empty feeling inside his chest and how Isabelle's hand tightened it's hold.

 

_ **Outside Alec's room:** _

 

Looking up when the door opened, Maryse looked at her daughter with hopeful eyes only to see Isabelle shaking her head. Biting her lip, Maryse walked away, determined to try and help her son's alpha to look for a cure. She won't let her son die. Even if she herself dies while looking.

 

_ **The library:** _

 

"Shit!" throwing another book on a pile of other books, Jace buried his head in his hands. Nothing, again. No matter how many books he read he just couldn't find anything that could be used to help Alec. No, he couldn't just stop now. The library was big, there must be something, anything that could help Magnus.

 

"Jace?" looking up, Jace took another book when he saw that it was just Clary. "What is it?" he asked while reading through another book. "I-...... Why don't you take a break? You have been here all night. It's lunch already."

 

"I can't. Not until Alec wakes up. Then I will have more than enough time for sleep and food." he said, not looking up and after throwing another book away, he opened some kind of journal.

 

Frowning, Clary wanted to say that Alec wouldn't go anywhere, but instead bit into her tongue. She knew that Alec is important to him, he is his family so it wasn't her place to say anything. Still, she could think what she wanted.

 

Sitting down next to Jace, she took one of the books he pulled from their shelves and started looking for something that could help them. And from the warm feeling in her chest when Jace smiled at her she knew that she did the right thing.

 

_ **Alec's room:** _

 

Hands shaking, Magnus glared at nothing, concentrating on another type of scan he found. This one should scan even deeper so Magnus can have a look at Alexander's whole body. It's almost dinner time and still nothing. He was starting to feel a bit useless. What kind of alpha was he that he couldn't even find out what's wrong with his omega?

 

He was ashamed of himself. Magnus looked up when someone knocked. "Come in." he called softly. It wasn't Isabelle or Maryse. Or even Jace they wouldn't knock. Smiling slightly when the door opened and he saw Raphael with Simon, he looked back at Alexander's unmoving body. The only thing marking him as a living being the slow rising and falling of his chest.

 

"Magnus. How are you? Anything new?" asked Raphael when he sat on a chair next to where Magnus was kneeling. Shaking his head, Magnus clenched his fists. "No, I can't find anything. There is nothing wrong with his vitals nor his wings. I just can't think about anything else." he said sadly, gently taking one of Alec's hands in his.

 

He was glad to find his hand warm and his pulse strong like always. Raphael was sad to see his friend looking so down. He knew that Magnus really loved Alec and that the young omega meant a lot to him. He couldn't even think about how terrible he would feel if Simon was in Alec's situation and he wouldn't be able to do anything.

 

He would probably go mad. Feeling Simon's presence on his left, he gently took hold of his hand, squeezing when he felt the gentle tremor in Simon's hand. It must be terrible for him too, seeing his fellow omega in a state like this. Resting his other hand on Magnus's shoulder, he tried to give him as much of his strength as he could.

 

"Don't worry about him Magnus. Alec is strong, I'm sure he will handle this too. And you too." Simon said smiling at the warlock who smiled back, although it was miles away from the usual smile he wore. Raphael smiled at his omega and squeezed his hand, proud that Simon was speaking his mind without fearing that somebody (coughClarycough) will shout at him.

 

Nodding at the young omega's words, Magnus looked back at his Alexander. Simon was right. Alexander was strong and he will find a way to cure him. After all, he was Magnus Bane, the High Warlock of Brooklyn, one of the most desired Alph-! Standing up, Magnus hurried to his supplies, muttering to himself.

 

"Magnus?" Raphael almost jumped at how quickly Magnus just moved, even with his vampire reflexes." I can't believe I didn't think about it. I'm so, so stupid. It was there all along." Raphael smiled. This was the old Magnus. Standing up, he wrapped his arm around Simon's waist and turned to leave.

 

Not understanding what was happening, Simon looked at Magnus even while Raphael was pulling him along. "Wh-what's happening?" pulling him along, Raphael smiled. "Don't worry love, Magnus just found the solution he was looking for." brightening, Simon looked at his alpha with a smile.

 

"That means ..." nodding Raphael, turned to look at Magnus one more time. "Yeah. He finally found out what's wrong with Alec Lightwood."

 

_ **Sometime later:** _

 

Shaking one of his many little bottles full of god knows what, Magnus grabbed another one. He was almost there. Just a little, he knew it. Isabelle was with him, looking after Alec, wiping away his sweat and trying to bring down his fever. Magnus was by Alecs side even before the whisper left his throat, gently running his fingers through Alec's Hair.

 

"Don't worry, darling. We're gonna get you out of there and bring you back."

 

Looking up when the door opened, he was surprised to see the new beta from the Clave, Aldertree or something. Alec was saying something about him. Magnus didn't like him. "Can I help you?" he asked politely when the only thing he wanted was to send him somewhere where the sun  doesn't shine **s** so he could return to look for the cure. 

 

The beta ignored him, instead turning to Isabelle. "You put in a request to transfer your brother to Idris?" Isabelle stood up and straightened when she noticed other people behind him. "My parents put in the request." Aldertree lifted his hand and pointed at Alec's body.

 

"Alec isn't leaving this Institute." he turned to look at Magnus before looking back at Isabelle, "I'm sure his warlock friend can figure something out. Here." lifting his eyebrow, Magnus walked closer, stopping right in front of Aldertree, towering over him with good five inches.

 

"This isn't waking Sleeping Beauty with a kiss." he said sarcastically "Runic power is deep. It requires magic that can't be accessed in the walls of this Institute." Aldertree took a step back from the powerful warlock, coughing and trying to save his status he turned back to Isabelle.

 

"I don't know what you are up to, and ultimately I don't care. But as far as I'm concerned, your brother is too weak to be portaled. He will have to stay here. And even if he wasn't, I don't approve of this request." he smirked slightly, turning to leave.

 

"Fine if you won't. But don't blame me if your beloved Institute falls apart." said Magnus mockingly and smirked when the beta flinched. "I will save Alexander even if it would be the last thing I do." he said seriously and slammed the door after Aldertree and his people with his magic.

 

"Magnus .." started Isabelle, but Magnus stopped her. "Don't worry dear, I will wake him up. I'm almost there. I know it."

 

_ **Hotel DUMORT:** _

 

"Are you sure Alec will be okay?" Simon asked as they retired to their room. Nodding, Raphael walked into their wardrobe, to get ready for bed. "Yes, don't worry. I'm sure Alec will be fine." nodding, even though Raphael couldn't see him, Simon brushed his teeth before changing with Raphael, with him being in their wardrobe and Raphael in the bathroom. 

 

"I know that you said that, but I still can't help but be worried. I don't want anything to happen to Alec. I mean, I don't know what I would do if it were you in his place." he said softly once they were both laying in their bed, his head resting on Raphael's naked chest.

 

"I know what you mean, love. I think that Magnus is strong, bearing it like this. I would probably be mad by this time if it were you." Raphael whispered, kissing the crown of Simon's head. Sighing, Simon nuzzled against his chest, gently kissing just shy above Raphael's heart.

 

Simon was almost asleep when Raphael's voice broke the silence in the room. "Let's bond." eyes widening, sitting up and looking at Raphael, Simon could feel his cheeks burning up. "What?" he whispered. Raphael, too, sat up and took Simon's hands in his. "When I saw Magnus and Alec today, I-I realized that I don't want to lose you. That I want to be with you forever."

 

Moving one of his hands to Simon's cheek, he gently cupped it and leaned forward. "Simon Lewis, would you do me the honor of becoming mine for now and forever, will you become a vampire and will you be by my side until the world ends?"

 

Blinking tears away, Simon smiled and nodded, his cheeks stretching into the widest smile in his life. He couldn't be happier than now. He, for some time now, knew that he loved Raphael, that he was the one for him. He just waited for Raphael to ask and now, now he finally asked. He could finally bond with him and Simon would be a vampire just like Raphael, he will be able to be with him forever. He never wanted anything more.

 

Smiling, Raphael moved closer and leaned forward, leaving the final step to Simon. Simon shyly looked at their joined hands, he had never done this before. Making love that is. Sure, they kissed before even moved on to some heavier petting but nothing more. He was a little bit nervous. But this was Raphael, he will take care of him.

 

So taking a deep breath, Simon leaned forward, closing his eyes, and gently brushed his lips against Raphael's.

 

_ **WARNING! Smut ahead, if you are underage or don't like DON'T READ! Thank you!:** _

 

Moving his hand, so he could cradle Simon's cheek, Raphael slowly licked at Simon's lips, asking for permission, which was granted. Flicking his tongue against Simon's, Raphael knew that he would have to calm Simon down first. So sucking on his tongue, Raphael swallowed all of Simon's moans and whimpers, only breaking away when he remembered that Simon needed to breathe.

 

The little omega was breathing hard, his cheeks flushed slightly along with the tips of his ears. Cute. Moving forward, he started nipping and licking at Simon's neck, wanting to distract him. Once he was sure Simon was focused on the pleasure coming from his neck, he slowly and carefully moved his other hand beneath Simon's shirt and onto his stomach.

 

When he didn't get any protests, he slowly moved his hand upwards, lifting Simon's shirt along as he went. Once he moved away from Simon's neck, the pale skin of his neck was covered in love bites and the omega was trembling from the pleasure. Quickly pulling his night shirt over his head, Raphael threw it somewhere behind him, not caring where it landed and without much thinking lunged forward and engulfed one of Simon's pink nipples in wet heat.

 

"Raph-..." the breathy call of his name made him lift his head and his pupils dilated. Simon's own eyes were hazy, his cheeks a pretty pink and his hair ruffled. He looked delectable. Growling deep in his throat, Raphael leaned forward, pressing his lips to the smaller man's and slipped his tongue inside when Simon let him. 

 

He will be, is his. No one else  could have him . Only his. Breaking the kiss, Raphael's eyes darkened when he heard the soft whimper from Simon and he had to fight his instincts to not kiss him more. There will be time for that later, now he has more important things to focus on. 

 

Like finally bonding with Simon. And well....you know....the sex thing. "Raph-" the whimper of his name made him focus on Simon and he smiled at him when he saw his outstretched arms. Moving slightly forward, Raphael let him wrap his hands around his neck, pulling him closer, until he was practically laying on top of him.

 

"What is it amore, hmm?" he purred, biting Simon's ear and enjoying the soft moan he got for his effort. Chuckling when the omega ground against him and he could feel Simon's excitement, Raphael buried his head in Simon's neck, nuzzling and nipping at the place where he would place his mating bite.

 

Shivering, Simon moved his head so Raphael could have better access, one of his hands coming to rest on the back of Raphael's head, pushing him closer to his neck. It just felt so good. His other hand clenched around their sheets, trying to stop himself from moving around. His pants were getting slightly damp, his instincts kicking in. Like any proper omega he will start slicking, his body's reaction to Raphael's activities.

 

Biting back shout of surprise when Raphael moved back to his nipple and his hand moving inside his pants, cupping him, Simon's own hands buried themselves in Raphael's hair, pulling him closer to his chest. The stimulation was better than anything he felt and he vaguely wondered if it will feel like this when his child will breastfeed from him.

 

Blushing at his own thoughts, Simon was glad that Raphael couldn't see him in that moment. It says a lot that even his inner omega was happy that they were bonding, thinking about cubs already. "Ah!" his back arched upwards, his chest connecting with Raphael's above him, his eyes wide. "Shh tesoro. Easy, easy."

 

Raphael's finger was buried inside his hole. And when did he get rid of his pants? A trickle of slick spilling with the movement of his finger. He always slicked more than others omegas, at least according to the web site he read, and Simon was never more thankful for that then now. He knew how big Raphael was and he also knew that the first time will hurt, but he was ready. He really wanted this even if it hurt him.

 

Slowly moving his finger deeper, Raphael almost groaned out aloud at the warm and wet feeling. He couldn't wait to be buried inside. But first he had to properly prepare him, he wouldn't want to hurt Simon. Looking up, Raphael smiled at the sight.

 

Simon's chest was heaving up and down, his cheeks flushed along with his ears and his eyes were hazy and unfocused when he looked at him. Pulling the finger back before pushing it back along with another, Raphael didn't look away from Simon's face wanting to see any signs that he was in pain. But when the only respond he got were gasps and pants, Raphael moved his fingers a little bit deeper, smirking when Simon jolted and moaned, his legs spreading further . 

 

"Here it is." he murmured and pressed on the same place, enjoying the little groans he got. Pushing his third finger inside, Raphael slowly widened them, wanting to stretch Simon to the fullest he could. The slick helped a lot but still. When he was sure he won't hurt him, he pulled his fingers completely out, smirking when that got him moan of disappointment.

 

"Now, don't worry tesoro. You will be filled with something better in just a second." purring, Raphael moved slightly back, so he could nudge the tip of cock against Simon's stretched hole, smirking when the omega's breath hitched. Reaching forward and grabbing his hand, Raphael smiled when his hand got squeezed, telling him that he was ready.

 

Moving forward, Raphael's eyes rolled back when he was surrounded by warmth, Simon clenching around him. Crying out, Simon's back arched. He was so full and he could feel Raphael inside him. It was amazing. But that was nothing. Once Raphael started moving Simon couldn't think. The only thing he was able to feel and register was Raphael.

 

It was then that Raphael slightly shifted his hips, hitting in another angle. Keening, Simon's whole body flushed. "T-there, Raph" he babbled, moving his hips, wanting Raphael to hit that one spot again and again. And then Raphael pulled out. Simon made a confused sound that turned into a high pitched moan when he was turned around so he was sitting on Raphael's lap with Raphael buried inside him  again . 

 

Circling his arm around Simon's chest, Raphael pulled him closer and started pounding, hitting the omega's sweet spot each time. Mewling, Simon threw his head back, leaning against Raphael's shoulder, his mouth open and his eyes clenched shut. One of his hands went to Raph's neck, the other clenching around his thigh.

 

His legs started shaking and he knew that he was close. "R-Raph,....I-I'm ...." Raphael knew what he tried to say and started moving even faster, wanting to come with him. His eyes darkened and his fangs extended, his eyes locked onto the place where Simon's neck meets his shoulder before lunging forward.

 

Simon's whole body clenched and he screamed, climaxing. Raph's bite hurt a lot but after a second the pain disappeared and the only thing he could feel was pleasure. Vaguely he felt when Raphael came inside him, a little bit leaking outside along with his slick, with there being too much inside.

 

Slowly, Raphael pulled away from Simon's neck, satisfied with the deep bite there, and then also his lower body, inwardly smirking at the amount of fluids that followed. Laying on the bed, Raphael moved them from the wet spot and licked the slightly bleeding mating bite.

 

_ **WARNINGS! End of SMUT!:** _

 

Once he was happy that it wasn't bleeding anymore he pulled away. Breathing slightly faster, even when he didn't need to, Raphael looked at Simon, his omega. Smiling when Simon's trembling arms pulled him closer, he let Simon nuzzle against his chest. In the morning, Simon will be the same as him, a vampire, and then they will be together forever. Kissing his forehead, Raphael settled for his last wait until Simon wakes up. Finally, he won't be alone anymore.

 

_ **The Institute, Alec's room:** _

 

"Are you sure it will work, Magnus?" asked a worried Isabelle, looking from her still unconscious brother to Magnus, who was getting ready to wake him up, and back. Magnus looked at her, his eyes warm but still worried. "I really hope so. If I'm right than the problem we have is that whatever that person gave him affected his inner omega. It would explain his wings. This spell is powerful, even I will have some problems doing it, but hopefully it will heal his omega and he should wake up." Magnus said looking back at Alec.

 

Running his fingers through Alec's fringe, Magnus stood up and started removing his shirt. "Magnus?" squeaked Isabelle and turned away. Magnus was hot, she couldn't deny that, but he was her brother's alpha. Chuckling, Magnus pulled his shirt off and left it besides his other things. "So sorry dear, but I will need to have my wings out. More access to power you understand." he said kindly and turned to his dear omega.

 

The smile left his face and in it's place stood a concentrated frown. Moving his shoulder blades a little, Magnus let his wings come out, stretching them to their full length, the massive wings touching the walls. Unglamoring his eyes, Magnus closed them and stretched his hands above Alec's body.

 

Breathing in, Magnus started muttering the ancient spell, feeling his magic leaking from his hands and onto Alec's body. Isabelle stood there, her eyes wide open at the amazing demonstration of magic. She almost jumped forward, when Magnus's wings moved and encircled Alec and Magnus, hiding them from her sight.

 

Burying her nails into her leg, she stayed glued to the place, remembering Magnus saying that she can't, under no circumstances, interrupt the spell. So she just stood there, listening to Magnus's muttering and willing herself not to move.

 

Suddenly, she couldn't hear Magnus anymore. She made a step forward, before stopping herself. What happened? What's going on? Is he awake? Or...? Magnus's wings moved and Isabelle's face broke into a smile when she saw her brother up and alive, his face buried in Magnus's chest while Magnus's face was buried in Alec's hair, breathing in his scent.

 

"Oh my god, Alec!" they broke apart and Isabelle pulled Alec into her own hug, squeezing as much as she dared. He looked tired and had huge black circles under his eyes, but otherwise he was alive and that was the important thing. "You are okay." she breathed and kissed his forehead. "I-Izzy I can-can't breath." she heard him croak out and sheepishly pulled back.

 

"I will go inform Jace and mom." she said and ran to look for them, a smile on her face for the first time in two days.

 

Looking back at Magnus once Izzy ran away, Alec shivered when he saw his cat eyes and wings. Magnus seeing this, thought that Alec was disturbed by them and made to cover it but Alec stopped him. "No, I like them." he said shyly and squeezed Magnus's hand.

 

Sitting down next to his omega, Magnus gently lifted Alexander's chin and made him look at him. "Alexander, do you know who did this to you?" shaking his head, Alec played with Magnus's long fingers. "And do you know why they did it?" Alec made to shake his head again but he stopped. Looking into Magnus's golden eyes he carefully said,

 

"They were looking for you."

 

_ **To be continued** _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is chapter 3. Hope you liked it.  
> I really wanted to move the Saphael relationship a bit forward and this came up, what do you think?  
> Let me know please! I appreciate every Kudos and Comment!  
> Thank you :*
> 
> By Lenuš
> 
> Beta'ed by Dawnsty


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I'm back again!  
> This chapter will be a filler, meaning that it won't have a lot of impact on the plot. I just wanted to write these scenes and didn't think they would fit in with how the story goes so this is the result? Hope you will like it :D
> 
> Also, I would like to thank you all for the 4k hits :D THANK YOU, It means a lot that someone likes my story so much and that someone reads it.

_ **Magnus's loft:** _

 

"Magnus?" Alec hesitantly called once he stepped into the loft, looking around. He frowned when he didn't see the alpha. Picking Chairman meow up when the cat rubbed against his ankles. Normally, Magnus would wait for him in the hallway, asking if he wanted something and how his day was. This was happening almost every time Alec came .

 

Magnus also stopped calling him so often and Alec has this feeling that something was wrong and that it was his fault. All this started when Alec woke up from whatever his attacker attacked him with. Magnus started distancing himself and Alec didn't know why.

 

"Magnus?" he tried again and smiled when a small 'here' answered him. Walking to where he knew Magnus's office was, he gently knocked on the door, which was ajar, before stepping in. "Hi." he said softly, smiling. But his smile slipped off of his face when Magnus only nodded, instead focusing on whatever he was working on.

 

Gathering his nerves, Alec walked closer, sitting down in one of the big soft chairs Magnus kept before his desk. "Say, would you l-like to get d-dinner tonight?" he asked, his hands playing with the bottom of his baggy sweater. It was getting colder and colder outside. Thankfully, Alec didn't mind. He always loved warm and soft clothes, the kind that you want to rub your face against. 

 

"Not tonight. I have to finish this, the client needs it as soon as possible." Magnus said, still not lifting his head nor looking at the omega before him.  Something in Alec's eyes dimmed , feeling his  heart dropping . It wasn't like he wasn't used to rejection, he just thought that Magnus wouldn't refuse him. Maybe he was foolish to forget that he just wasn't that kind of omega whom someone would want.

 

"I-I see. I will leave you t-to your work then. Good ni-night Magnus?" Alec said and stood up. He waited for some kind, any kind, of reaction from Magnus, but when he, again, only got a nod, he turned and walked away. Gently pushing Chairman away, he closed the door and almost ran down the stairs and into the cold streets.

 

_ **Back with Magnus:** _

 

Once he heard the door slam close Magnus put his head into his hands. He could feel how heart broken to omega was and he hated doing this to him, but he hated the fact that Alexander got hurt because of him even more. Because whoever attacked him was looking for Magnus.

 

_ **The Institute:** _

 

Isabelle smiled, seeing her brother, but the smile changed into a frown when Alec didn't stop, only walking, almost running by and to where she knew his room was. When she thought about it recently, Alec was almost like before he met Magnus. Sad and embarrassed because of what he was. She didn't like this one bit. And she will find out what was wrong.

 

Making up her mind, Isabelle made her way, without anyone noticing, to Alec's room and pressed her ear against the door, praying that Alec didn't use the silencing rune. At first she only heard Alec's quite breathing and she was about to leave when she heard his breath hitch.

 

Frowning, she pressed even closer and had to bite her lip. Was Alec crying? No, Alec wouldn't or would he? Anyway, he was pretty damn close to crying and anyone who ever made Alec cry, or close to crying, will have to answer to her. Even if it's Magnus.

 

_ **Hotel DUMORT:** _

 

Biting back a moan, Raphael gently pulled at the hair on the back of Simon's head. The new vampire growled but let himself be pulled away, leaving behind two small holes with a bit of blood flowing out of them. Simon's eyes were deep brown, almost black and his pupils blown wide. Raphael shuddered when he saw his new fangs peeking from his upper lip.

 

Turning Simon into a vampire was the best thing he's ever done. Simon was a natural when it came to being a vampire and surprisingly, he loved Raphael's blood so he didn't have to worry about Simon going on a rampage from hunger. Because he will always be more than happy to let his little omega drink.

 

His omega. He loved the sound of it. Finally after all these years he has someone who will never leave him behind. Who will love him for who he is. His arms came automatically around Simon when he nuzzled against his chest and Raphael smirked when he heard Simon's quiet purring. He loved it when Simon did that.

 

It was such a soothing sound. Simon always did it when he was finished with his feeding and was full. Burying his hand in Simon's soft curls, Raphael leaned more comfortably against the back of the sofa they were sitting on, pulling Simon even closer to him, practically pulling him into his lap. Pressing a quick kiss against the side of his head, Raphael buried his nose into Simon's hair, breathing in the calming scent of his mate.

 

_ **Magnus's loft:** _

 

Sighing in annoyance, Magnus stood up. Someone was trying to break his door down for the last ten minutes. Finally having enough, Magnus stormed to the door and yanked it open, ready to give whoever was behind it a piece of his mind. What he however wasn't ready for was the slap he got when the door was opened.

 

Blinking and touching his burning cheek, Magnus's eyes locked with blazing dark brown ones. His face paled when he registered just who was trying to break down his door. Gulping, he tried to smile.

 

"H-Hey, Isabelle darling. What a  wonderful  surprise. So sorry, but I don't have time, maybe if you'll come by later?" Magnus smiled with too much teeth and tried to close the door, but Isabelle's boot stopped him. "I don't have time for this Bane. Let me in."

 

So stepping aside and opening the door wider, Magnus let Isabelle in and slowly closed the door behind her, trying to delay their conversation as much as possible. When he turned around, he almost jumped back. Izzy was standing just behind him, impatiently tapping her foot. When she saw he was staring at her, she lifted an eyebrow, unimpressed, and motioned for him to go first.

 

Once they were both sitting down, across from each other, Izzy started. "Well Magnus, I won't go beating around the bush. What did you do to my brother?" she said sternly. Magnus frowned.

 

“Is there something wrong with Alexander?" Isabelle scoffed. "Don't play around. As if you didn't know." she glared. Magnus frowned himself. Was there really something different about Alexander? Earlier today, when he was with him, he seemed pretty normal. If maybe a little bit more like his old self? 

 

The one when he thought that he wasn't worthy enough for someone to love him and when he hated himself. Sitting a bit straighter, Magnus glared at nothing. Did he return to that stadium? But why? He was already doing so great, even asking for kisses or hugs. What happened?

 

It might be true that Magnus didn't really know as he wasn't with the omega as often as before but that was only because he wanted to protect him. He couldn't let Alec get hurt because someone is looking for him, could he? That wouldn't be right. Alexander is too important to him to let him being targeted.

 

He broke from his thoughts when he heard Isabelle sigh. "You really don't know, do you?" she asked with a sad face. Shaking his head, Magnus leaned forward, wanting to know what was wrong with his omega. Izzy sighed and slumped a bit in her seat, looking at her hands. 

 

"Today, when Alec came into the Institute, he wasn't really looking around, he just ran straight into his room. Normally, Alec would look around the room, asking if someone wanted or needed help. Even if he is really tired, he always stops. But not today." she said looking at Magnus. Her eyes were sad and Magnus was starting to feel really bad. Was it his fault?

 

"He also always looks around for us. He either wants to be with us or just needs to know that we are alright. But not today. Today he just ran through and straight to his room. I decided to follow him and when I pressed my ear against his door," here she coughed when Magnus looked at her like 'really?' before she continued. "I heard his breath hitch. Do you know what that means Magnus?" when he shook his head she stood up and started pacing.

 

"That means that he was trying not to cry. My brother doesn't cry. Not even when he broke his arm when he was ten. Not once." here she stopped pacing and turned to look at Magnus, her eyes angry. "So, Mr. High Warlock of Brooklyn what did you do to my brother?"

 

"I-I didn't ..." Magnus started, still confused but then stopped. Eyes widening, he buried his head in his hands, what had he done? Isabelle's eyes brightened, 'Did he finally get it?'. Standing up, Magnus almost ran to the door and out of the loft, only stopping to grab his coat before running out with Isabelle behind him.

 

"Magnus! Magnus, wait!" she called after him. She may be able to run in her heels like a pro, but Magnus was too fast for her to catch up . Thankfully, it seemed as if Magnus as forgotten that he is a warlock and has chosen to run instead of creating a portal and had to stop at the traffic lights. When she stopped beside him, she only heard him mutter, "What have I done?"

 

_ **The Institute:** _

 

Barging inside, Magnus ignored all guards who turned to look at what was happening, his mind only focused on finding Alexander not unlike the last time. The only thing different was that this time, he was the one who was hurting the little omega.

 

Finally stopping in front of Alexander's door, he had the sense to knock instead of just barging inside, not wanting the omega to hate him even more. "Alexander? Darling, it's me. Open the door? I need to speak with you. Alexander?" Magnus called, frowning when he didn't get any answer and when he found out that the door was locked. Ignoring Isabelle's presence, he took a step back before kicking the door down. "Magnus!" Izzy shouted, horrified that Magnus would do something like that. Walking in behind him when he ignored her, she, again, gasped but this time in horror.

 

Alec wasn't anywhere in the room nor his bathroom. But where would he go? Registering Magnus rushing by her, she could only hope that Alec was alright and that Magnus will find him.

 

_ **Central Park, NY:** _

 

Alec was numb. Either from the cold or from the sadness he felt, he didn't know. He was in the Central Park but he didn't know how he got there. Or when he left his room. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to leave without a jacket or some kind of coat. But he couldn't force himself to care. The only thing he could think about was Magnus. And what he had done to chase him away.

 

He was trying to be good, not asking for anything. Maybe Magnus finally saw him for the useless omega he was and decided that he wanted someone normal, an ideal omega. Not a broken one like Alec. Smiling bitterly to himself, Alec slid down against the big tree he was hiding under and buried his head into his knees.

 

Why was he even surprised? He should have been ready for it. It was only a matter of time until it happened. Shivering, Alec looked around himself. When did it started snowing? And why was it so dark? What time was it anyway? Patting his pockets, he frowned when he couldn't find his phone, did he leave it, too?

 

Bringing his arms around himself, he started debating with himself if it was time to go back. But he didn't want to go. For what? No one needed him. Magnus will find a better omega, Jace had Clary and Izzy will find someone, too.

 

"Alexander!" lifting his head, Alec's eyes widened. What was Magnus doing here? Standing up, Alec tried to see better through the thick snow falling all around, and when did it start snowing so much? The movement he did must have caught Magnus's attention as he turned and started walking, no running in his direction. Stepping back, Alec's back met the tree and he clenched his hands into his pants.

 

"Alexander, here you are. I was looking for you." Magnus slightly panted when he stopped before Alec, who tried to curl into himself. Magnus noticed this and frowned, making to move forward but stopped when Alec flinched. "Alexander? Please, tell me what's wrong?" Magnus pleaded, reaching out to the omega.

 

Looking down, Alec couldn't speak even if he wanted. What should he say? That Magnus finally decided that he wasn't worth it? Or that he didn't want to be a nuisance? No, it would be better to stay quiet, not making it even worse than it already was.

 

Magnus seeing that Alec was, again, closing himself off took a small step closer. "I...Isabelle told me something very important, something that was, is my fault. And I'm sorry for that Alexander." lifting his head, Alec was confused. His fault? But what could have Magnus done.

 

"Since that incident when you were injured I-I was trying to distance myself from you." Magnus said quietly, taking another step closer, until the omega was almost at arms reach. "I- When you said that they were looking for me, that it was my fault that you got injured, - I couldn't let you get hurt because of me. So I tried to distance myself, hoping that you wouldn't be targeted."

 

Magnus continued, inching closer and closer until he was only mere inched from Alec. "But when Isabelle told me today that you were hurting and when I realized that it was my fault I couldn't let it go on." he smiled bitterly.

 

"Will you forgive me, Alexander? I want to be selfish because, because I can't be without you. I need you. Because you're my omega. Mine to love, mine to protect. I won't let anyone hurt you Alexander, I promise." he said fiercely, finally taking the final step and took Alec into his arms, pulling the stunned omega into his chest.

 

Alec didn't know what to say. Magnus still loved him? He still wanted him? He didn't think that he was unworthy? Alec didn't notice but he started shaking, this time not from the cold, and tears welled into his eyes. Clenching his hands into Magnus's coat, Alec buried his head into Magnus's chest, breathing in the calming scent of HIS alpha.

 

Magnus pulled Alec closer when he felt the omega was shivering, and nosed against the crown of his head. He only pulled back when his hand brushed against Alec's ear and he noticed how cold it was. Looking his omega over, he frowned when he saw his red cheeks, nose and ears. His hands were also bright red.

 

Magnus also took notice that Alec was only wearing a shirt and a thin sweater and it was snowing. He must be so cold. Tsking, Magnus started to pull off his coat. "Alexander darling, why didn't you tell me you were cold? Let's go and get you into the warmth. We don't want you to catch a cold, do we?" he said gently and pulled the coat around Alec's shoulders.

 

Next he summoned a scarf and some mittens along with a hat. Pulling it on his dear little omega, Magnus nodded to himself when he saw the redness disappearing slightly. Wrapping one arm along Alexander's shoulders, he pulled him into his chest, kissing the top of his head.

 

Alec nuzzled against the scarf, breathing in Magnus's unique scent and burrowing further into the warmth that was Magnus. He could feel the love from the older man and he couldn't help but smile.

 

"I love you Magnus." he whispered into the warlock's chest.

 

Magnus pulled the small omega closer, pressing another quick kiss, this time against Alec's cheek. "I love you too."

 

_ **To be continued** _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is. Hope you all like it :D Please let me know! I love your comments and Kudos are great, too ;)
> 
> HAPPY HALLOWEEN 
> 
> By Lenuš
> 
> Beta'ed by Dawnsty


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello,   
> Before we begin let me say something first. It came to me that I might have offended someone but let me say that it wasn't my intention. I know that Raphael, in the TV serial, is asexual but I just wanted, needed, him to be bisexual or homosexual, you can decide that, for my story as I want to show how different a relationship between an omega and alpha can be. I, for sure, wasn't meaning something like 'I hate asexuals' or ' I don't care' not at all. Hope it's alright with you guys and if you have something that offends you or something please tell me. I'm sure we can work with it. Thank you!
> 
> And now, let's see what I've got for you this time :D

_ **Magnus's loft:** _

 

"Alexander, darling. Are you alright?" dazed, Alec looked up, from his position where he was leaning against Magnus's side, at Magnus, not really hearing what he asked. "Hmm?" Magnus sat up straighter, lifting one of his tanned hands to gently feel the omega's forehead. He frowned when he found that it was getting warmer than it should be. Was he coming down with something?

 

"Alexander, are you perhaps sick? Or not feeling okay? You are a bit warmer than I would like you to be." Magnus said worriedly, looking closer at the omega. He saw that Alec's eyes were hazy and he was slightly shivering. He also seemed really sleepy going by the half lidded eyes.

 

Alec slowly sat up. He was slightly cold now that he thought about it. Also his hands were shaking and he has this really uncomfortable dumb feeling down there. Magnus was right he was going down with something, but not some illness like Magnus thought. Something he didn't had to feel for the last four months. He was going into heat.

 

Alec hated his heats. He always felt so lonely and unprotected. And empty but that .....was understandable. Standing up, Alec played with the end of his sweater, shuffling his legs against Magnus's fluffy carpet. Magnus seeing that the omega was nervous also stood up and gently touched his hand.

 

"Tell me?" he quietly pleaded, not wanting Alec to get scared. Alec looked at him through his lashes, his cheeks coloring slightly. "I-......M-my heat is due." he shyly whispered, playing with Magnus's rings. Magnus's eyes widened slightly. "Your heat?" he repeated louder and Alec only nodded, embarrassed.

 

"I, Ah, thought that you are on blockers?" Magnus asked carefully. Nodding, Alec finally looked up and into Magnus's eyes. "Yeah, normally I am but I have to stop taking them after some time before continuing. So my body won't collapse."

 

"I see. Do you need something then? Should I create a portal for you? Or perhaps something else?" eyes widening, Alec looked at Magnus. Seeing this, Magnus wrapped arm around the omega's waist, pulling him closer. "What is it darling? Are you unwell?" shaking his head Alec buried his head into Magnus's chest.

 

He was afraid that Magnus would be angry at him or something like that. "A-aren't you angry that I don-don't want to spend my heat with you?" he asked unsure. The alpha's eyes softened. "Of course not, I don't mind. After all, I don't want you to be uncomfortable. If you aren't ready for us to spend your heat together, I can wait. It doesn't matter. I'll wait for you." pressing a quick kiss against the blushing omega's forehead, Magnus told him to wait and walked to his bedroom.

 

Alec couldn't believe that. How could he be so lucky. He was so sure that Magnus would be disappointed that he won't spend his heat with him and he ..... he was okay. It wasn't like Alec didn't want Magnus in that way, it was just ..... he wasn't ready just yet.

 

Maybe the next time he will be off the blockers. Looking up, Alec was confused. Magnus was back and he was holding something behind his back. Smiling, Magnus showed Alec the shirt and blanket he picked up – the shirt was Magnus's and the blanket was Alec's favorite, it has their scents.

 

"I just thought that maybe you would like this – for your nest? So you will also have my scent with you even though I won't be there." he said gently and pushed the bundle into the shocked omega's hands. Alec blinked, blushed and shyly looked down. Gathering his courage, he stepped forward and pressed short kiss against Magnus's lips. "Thank you."

 

_ **The Institute:** _

 

Isabelle looked up when she heard the door opening, smiling when she saw her brother. She then smirked when she saw that he was carrying a bundle, of what she assumed were some of Magnus's things. Again, she was proven right that Magnus was right for her brother.

 

Instead of trying to convince Alec to let him spend his heat with him, Magnus was okay with it, even letting him take something of his to have with him. There wasn't anyone more suited to be her brother's alpha than the warlock.

 

_ **Alec's room, The Institute:** _

 

Picking up the same shirt, which he picked at least ten times in the last half an hour, Alec put it in the other corner of his nest. Some omegas make big circle like nests while others do some kind of square. Alec's always looks like a big, ....well a bird nest really. He just likes the high edges. He put many layers over each other and makes a fluffy place in the middle.

 

Finally happy with the position of the shirt, it was Jace's by the way, he picked the shirt Magnus gave him. Bringing it up to his nose, he took a deep breath, his inner omega purring at the raw smell of it's alpha. Carefully, he put it right next to where he plans to place his head before he stood up and looked around himself.

 

It looked nice and comfortable, just what he would need. Alec knows that some omega's heats are bad that they hurt so bad that they even faint. And the only thing that helps them is being filled by an alpha. Thankfully, Alec's heats weren't this bad. He was hot and wet all over. Just uncomfortable.

 

Oh, and he has this, if you ask him, annoying urge to be near an alpha. Most of the time it's Izzy and when she can't be with him it's Jace. When they, he and Izzy, talked about it, the only thing they could think about was that his omega wants to be protected, to have a safe atmosphere around itself.

 

Alec didn't really mind that much when he thought about what other omegas had to do so they wouldn't hurt. Better be clingy than have an unachievable feeling of want to be filled. Yeah, a lot better. Looking at the clock, he assumed that he has about an hour, maybe an hour and half if he is lucky, until his heat hit him head on.

 

Stripping and hopping into the shower, Alec took a thorough shower knowing that he won't be able to in the next four days. At least. Hopefully it won't be more. He hated his longer heats. After them he always feels drained and kind of depressed.

 

Stepping outside, he put on his most comfortable clothes. Soft sweats and a really fluffy shirt that Izzy bought for him. It has long sleeves and a deep V-neck. It was airy too. Perfect for his heats. He wears it almost every time. Almost. He doesn't want to destroy or tear it. It means a lot to him.

 

Carefully, so he doesn't damage his nest, he steps inside and picks up the blanket Magnus gave him. When they watch a movie or a serial they are covered by it so it's soaked up in their combined scents. Sitting down and leaning against the edge, Alec covered himself with the blanket, burrowing his nose into the soft fabric.

 

In the corner of his eye he saw that it was just a little over the hour he gave himself and got ready for the warm yet cold feeling that will drown him soon. Ignoring the knocking and Izzy entering, she only knocks for the sake of other people if they were to see her.

 

Turning his head a little, he saw her smiling at him from her position on his bed, book in her hands. She smirked once she saw how tightly he was wrapped in Magnus's blanket and he resisted sticking his tongue out at her. They both looked up when someone knocked.

 

Suddenly nervous, Alec turned to Izzy who smiled at him encouragingly and opened the door, but just a little so no one would see inside. When she turned back, she was smiling widely. "Alec? Are you okay with Magnus seeing your nest?" she asked him gently. Not understanding why she was asking, he nodded, a confused look on his face.

 

Izzy nodded to whoever was outside and stepped aside, letting them in. When the door opened wider, Alec smiled when he saw Magnus. But then he blushed and looked away. What if Magnus won't like his nest. Eyes widening, he started looking around himself, hoping to fix whatever was askew before the alpha saw it.

 

Meanwhile, Isabelle was facing Magnus with strict face. "I hope you will hold yourself back. I don't need my brother to be traumatized." Magnus lifter his hands up, "Don't worry, I just remembered something and I want to give it to him. I won't do anything he doesn't want. I love him too much for that. And like I said to him, it doesn't matter that he isn't ready for us to spend his heat together.

 

I waited 400 years, I can wait a little bit longer." he smiled and looked at the omega, chuckling when he saw him messing with his nest. Isabelle, too looked at her brother and smiled. Touching Magnus's shoulder, she left them alone. "I will be back in a few."

 

Magnus absently nodded, gaze locked on Alec. The emerald colored shirt he was wearing was a gift from the gods. He had the feeling that it was thanks to Isabelle, he has to thank her later. Slowly stepping closer, Magnus didn't want to startle the omega, he knelt down, right next to Alexander's nest. It was really pretty.

 

The prettiest he ever saw and he saw many. "Alexander, darling?" he tried, hoping that he wasn't too far gone and still able to speak. Because some omegas he saw just before their heats weren't able to. Smiling when Alec looked at him with his beautiful eyes, Magnus slowly, knowing that it wasn't a good idea to move fast, reached inside his coat.

 

Using his magic, he reached inside his apartment and pulled his hand back. Alec's eyes brightened when he saw the tiny cat Magnus was holding. Making grabby hands, the omega cooed when he held the tiny cat in his hands, nuzzling against it's head.

 

Magnus growled deep inside his chest. The omega was even cuter than normal. "I hope you don't mind keeping him company. I have to leave and he would have been home alone." Magnus said, smiling when Alec shyly smiled at him and nodded. "Of course." the omega said and reached forward to Magnus.

 

Moving slightly forward, Magnus was surprised when he was pulled into hug, Alec's face buried into his chest. Eyes widening when he heard gentle purring and somehow, he just knew that it wasn't Chairman. Eyes yellowing, Magnus wrapped his arms around the slender form of HIS omega and nuzzled against Alexander's head, scenting him.

 

Alexander's scent was more intense, because of his heat, and Magnus accidentally let out his too. Mixing their scents together, Magnus moved lower, closer to where Alec's shoulder meets his neck. Resisting the urge to bite, Magnus pulled away, only now registering that Alec's was breathing faster.

 

Pressing a kiss against the omega's forehead, Magnus stood up, ignoring the sad whine, and turned to leave. "I will be back in four days. Take care of yourself darling." taking one last look at his omega, smiling when he saw him curling in his nest under their blanket and [cuddling the cat](https://sk.pinterest.com/pin/388505905340000048/) close to him, he opened the door, smiled at Isabelle, who was waiting there, and left.

 

Isabelle waited until she couldn't see the edge of Magnus's coat before she walked inside and closed the door after herself. Sitting back in her previous seat, picking her book back up, she smiled at the cute picture her brother made. Sleeping in his nest, covered in the blanket and cuddling the tiniest cat she ever saw.

 

_ **Four days later, The Institute:** _

 

Walking with a fast tempo, Magnus almost knocked down another Shadowhunter as he almost ran to Alexander's room. Finally, Isabelle texted him that Alec's heat ended and that Alec was asking for him. So stopping whatever he was doing, Magnus created a portal and here he was. He thought that he saw Jace and Clary but that was the last thing on his mind right now.

 

His priority was to get to his omega. His inner alpha was restless, maybe because of Alec's heat? Who knows. Finally, seeing the door, Magnus knocked and when he heard Isabelle's soft steps, he straightened. Nodding along to whatever she was saying, Magnus was trying to see around her but as she stood right in the door he was unable to.

 

Finally, she stepped outside, letting the door wide open for Magnus. Quickly walking inside, Magnus closed the door after himself and looked around. He didn't see his omega anywhere, meaning that he must be in the bathroom. Sitting down on Alec's bed, Magnus waited. Now that he was in the same rooms as the omega his alpha was resting.

 

Looking up when the bathroom door opened, Magnus smiled at Alexander, standing up and walking closer. Pulling the startled omega into a hug, Magnus pulled from behind his back a big bouquet of roses he got for the omega, chuckling when he blushed and shyly took the flowers.

 

"Magnus, you didn't have to?" laughing, Magnus kissed Alec on the lips. "But I wanted to."

 

_ **The streets of NY :** _

 

A police car stopped at a filthy corner of a street, the window rolling down and the officer looking at a tall afro american man. "We've got a 10-45, but I don't see a dead body." the police officer looked around. The afro american sighted, "Yeah, nothing to see. It's a false alarm. Just some dumbass kids pulling a prank."

 

The officer looked at his partner and then back at the man outside, "Yeah, have a good night, huh?"

 

"You too." the man looked as the police cruiser drove away. Turning around, he walked right to where the body should have been, passing through some kind of barrier. Once inside, the empty place was replaced by a dead body, which chest was ripped open, the heart missing. A black haired woman was kneeling besides it, looking it all over.

 

"Well, this is one nasty demon. Punched a hole right through his chest." Isabelle said, shaking her head. "Well, with that kind of strength, I doubt it's done." said Luke, looking at Alec who just joined them. "Nothing in the immediate area."

 

"We are taking the body back to the Institute." said Isabelle, standing up. "I'll run some tests to see what kind demon we're dealing with." Alec nodded, "Clary and I will widen the perimeter. Hey Fray! Let's go." bidding the two good night, he turned and started walking away, not bothering to wait for Clary.

 

Jace wasn't with them tonight, he had something to do in the Institute. Walking with a fast pace, Alec started lecturing, "Most important thing, don't slow me down. You slow me down, you get us both killed." Clary nodded, almost running after the taller male. Alec sighted and slowed down, grabbing her hand and pulling his stele.

 

"What's this for?" she asked as Alec drew a rune on the back of her hand. "Let's you see the demon's heat signature." Clary looked around her and saw that the world was blinking from normal to some kind of yellow color. "The trick is that you have to concentrate, filter everything you don't need away."

 

"I'm trying, but I'm just not seeing anything." Alec rolled his eyes, "Just focus." They continued walking, Clary complaining that it wasn't working and Alec trying to ignore her, while looking for the demon. Finally, when they crossed another street, Clary stopped, "Alec? Do you see that?" she pointed to the corner of the building which was the colored with all the other colors except for yellow.

 

Alec nodded, slowly advancing forward. The heat trail continued steadily, until they arrived at one corner **.** It led to a side street. Showing Clary to wait a bit, he slowly approached, careful to not make any noise. 

 

Pulling his blade, Alec was ready to fight but the only thing he saw was a confused girl. Putting his blade away, he walked closer and when she looked up at him he saw that she was scared. "What's happening? Who are you?"

 

"It's okay, we are here to help" Clary calmed her down. "It's a classic possession hangover. Once the demon leaves the body, they have no memory of what they did." Alec whispered to Clary, looking at the trembling girl from the corner of his eye.

 

"What's this? Is this blood?" they turned back to the girl, who was now looking at her bloody hands. "Just try to calm down." Alec tried to calm her down, using his omega voice, hoping that it will help. Omegas were able to calm others down, playing at their own protective traits. He didn't know what the girl was, she was too scared for him to tell, so he decided to risk it.

 

The girl's breathing was starting to get labored. Just his luck, she must be an omega. Looking at Clary, he motioned for her to do something. Her eyes widened but when she saw how stressed the girl was, she knelt besides her. "Hey don't look at your hands,okay? Just look at me." the girl did as she was told, looking at Clary with wide scared eyes. "I don't understand. What's going on?"

 

Clary smiled at her slightly, "I know nothing makes sense right now. But I'm going to help you. I promise. Okay?" Clary said, and the girl finally nodded.

 

_ **The Institute:** _

 

Isabelle, rolled the stretcher inside the Institute, ready to get the body down in her lab to run some tests. But she was stopped by non other than Raj. "Wow, that guy's heart is obliterated. And I though that I was having a rough weekend." Isabelle sighed before she turned to look at him. "Show some respect for the dead."

 

"I'm just saying, I've been in his shoes before. Except my demon was called Kathy." he chuckled at his own joke while Isabelle just stood there impassive. "You know, you might want to cut back on that  **smartass** **sass** after getting manhandled by a warlock." she smirked at his red face, remembering when Magnus threw him against wall when he tried to get him away from Alec. 

 

"You keep shooting your mouth off, you might end like that corpse." she pointed at the dead body with a hole in it's chest and walked away, the stretcher rolling after her. What she didn't noticed was a black mass of something detaching from the corpse and disappearing into the air condition.

 

_ **Magnus's loft:** _

 

Looking up from his potions Magnus waved his hand, letting his magic open the door to whoever was knocking. He knew that it wasn't a client as everyone knows that he worked only from ten to four. He heard two pairs of footsteps before he saw Raphael and Simon. Smiling he stood up to welcome them.

 

"What a surprise. Welcome. How can I help you?" he mentioned for them to sit down. "Drink?"

 

"No thank you, Maguns." said Raphael and pulled something from his chest pocket. Magnus walked closer, picked it up and looked at it. "A toy? Do you need me to open it?" shaking his head, Raphael looked at Simon who nodded. "It's Camille's box. With her grave dirt." eyes widening, Magnus put it on the coffee table.

 

"Camille's?" nodding, the two vampires waited for him to say something more. "Where did you find it?"

 

"Well, when she disappeared we started throwing her things away and we found this. We thought that you would like to have it. You can do what you want with it." nodding along, Magnus was in deep thoughts. It may be the truth that he and Camille had something between them but it was a long time ago and, what was more important, he has Alexander now.

 

He didn't need her. So why don't leave her in the hands of the Clave.

 

_ **The Institute:** _

 

Meanwhile the Institute was in panic, red lights were everywhere. Running after Clary, Alec wanted everything to end already. When they arrived at one of the training halls, they saw another body with it's chest ripped open and another Shadowhunter sitting against a wall, not remembering anything. Clary looked at Alec and Isabelle, "Classic possession hangover."

 

"A hole punched straight through the chest. Just like our mundane in the morgue." said Isabelle, ignoring Aldertree who finally arrived. Alec knelt besides his dead colleague, "The demon is in the Institute. We have to find it"

 

Aldertree walked closer to them. "Activate the emergency surveillance. The Clave is unreachable." he said and pointed to the arsenal of weapons. "I don't get it." started Clary while she was strapping weapons onto her person, "How did the demon get past the wards."

 

Isabelle attached her whip to her arm, "The same way it got in without setting this off." she touched her necklace. "It must have some kind of cloating ability."

 

Aldertree stopped near them, "We should split up, look for it. Alec, go look in the living quarters, you two go look in the utility tunnels." he motioned for Isabelle and Clary before leaving and taking Raj with him.

 

_ **Magnus's loft:** _

 

Magnus took a deep breath, took some if the dirt into his fist and threw it into the air. The air cracked and suddenly, Camille stood in the place where the dirt landed. "What the hell." she lifted and eyebrow and Magnus rolled his eyes. "Relax, it's just me." he had to fight the urge to not turn his back to her but he had to. "Magnus." she purred

 

His back still turned, Magnus took another kind of dust into his hand, this one of his making, "I'm so sorry." and threw it right at Camille. A big cage materialized around Camille and she glared, "Magnus, let me out of here." smiling, Magnus put everything away.

 

"I'm afraid that I can't do that." he looked over his shoulder, smirking when Raphael and Simon walked from where they were hidden. Her eyes widened when she saw them, but then she glared and smirked, "Well, look at that. If it isn't Raphael and his new pet." Raphael snarled, the only thing holding him back from attacking her was Simon's hand on his shoulder.

 

_ **The Institute:** _

 

"Simon, where are you? Please call me." pocketing her phone, Clary turned around a corner and her steps froze. "Alec?!" he was sitting against a wall, his hands bloody and sporting a confused expression. "Wh-What happened? I-i don't understand?" he stuttered, looking at his hands. Clary looked around them, her eyes widening when she realized that they were in the same hall her mom has her bedroom.

 

Standing up,she ran a little further, her heart stopping when she saw her mom's door opened. Knees shaking, she walked inside, hands shaking when she saw her mom laying in a puddle of blood. Running forward, she fell to her knees next to her mom's body, gently turning her around.

 

Her eyes fell on the hole on her chest, tears swirling in Clary's eyes. Then, her eyes traveled higher, and her heart jumped into her throat. Her mom was looking at her, slowly blinking and, seeing it only now, breathing shallowly.

 

"Mom! Help! Somebody help me!" she shouted, not knowing what to do with her hands, gently running her fingers through her mom's locks. She heard someone running and then Isabelle's voice breaking "Alec!"

 

_ **Magnus's loft:** _

 

Camille, smirked and turned back to Magnus, "Don't tell me you are doing the Clave's bidding because of your silly infatuation with that Shadowhunter boy." glaring, Magnus slammed his hands against the cage, making Camille step back. "Leave Alec out of this."

 

"I hope you will enjoy Idris." Magnus said mockingly and waved his hands, teleporting Camille, with her cage, to Idris. They should be waiting for her. Turning back to the two other vampires in his home he smiled but his attention was grabbed by his phone which was ringing. Picking it up, Magnus smiled when he saw it was Alec calling him.

 

"Alexander? What a surprise. How can I help you?"

 

_"Magnus, it's Isabelle."_ Magnus's eyes narrowed. 

 

"Isabelle, something happened? Is Alec okay?" he heard her sigh.

 

_"The Institute is under attack from some kind of demon. I need you to come. Alec was targeted. Don't worry he is alive."_ nodding even though she can't see him, Magnus created a portal. 

 

"I'll be there in a second." he said before ending the call and stepping through the portal, Raphael and Simon following. He didn't even wait, the moment he stood on hard ground, he was running.

 

_ **The Institute, with Isabelle:** _

 

After she ended her call with Magnus, she gently picked Alec up, letting Jace handle the other side, and started slowly walking to the Infirmary. Alec's whole body was shaking and Isabelle had a feeling that not everything is like it seems. They were just entering the main training hall when hurried footsteps were heard around the corner.

 

Knowing who it was, she stopped, and waited for Magnus to arrive. Once he rounded the corner, she saw his eyes widen when he saw Alec. Stepping aside, she let him take her place, she instead ran forward to get help.

 

"Alexander, darling." Magnus whispered against the omega's hair, only just resisting stripping him so he could look for injuries. Alec, hearing Magnus's voice, turned his head and buried it in Magnus's chest. Taking him from Jace, Magnus picked him up, ready to carry him. Hearing the clicking of heels, he looked at Isabelle, who has returned.

 

Opening his mouth to say something, he had to dodge claws that has suddenly appeared on Isabelle's hands. Now that he looked at her, her eyes were pitch black and she was smirking. "The demon is inside her." he heard Jace say before he ran at her, trying to pacify her without hurting her. It was still Isabelle after all.

 

Moving aside with Alec so he wasn't in the way, Magnus watched as Jace hesitated, not knowing where to hit her. The demon jumped up and forward, landing right on Jace and bringing a dagger to his neck. "Always the favorite child. I'm done living in your shadow." the demon said with Isabelle's voice and Jace's eyes widened.

 

Magnus was about to help when Clary came running from nowhere and stabbed the demon in the back of it's shoulder, jumping on it's back. She pulled the dagger back, and the demon screamed, escaping from Isabelle's body through the hole in her shoulder.

 

Isabelle fell down, not moving but breathing, and the demon finally showed it's truth from. It looked like he didn't have a body, just the dust of something flying. "Go back to where you belong." Clary growled and jumped at the demon, stabbing it right in the chest. The demon screamed again but this time it exploded and disappeared.

 

"I-Izzy" Magnus looked down at the omega he was holding, Alec was reaching for his sister, who started moving. Walking closer to where she was sitting with the help of Jace, Magnus placed Alec next to her, smiling slightly when he pulled her in his embrace with Jace following.

 

"Thank god you are alright."

 

_ **To be continued** _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter is a little longer than usual, you're welcome ;), and the first half is a present for you, hope you liked it, and the second half is my Au of episode 4.  
> I really hope you liked it, and I'm looking forward to your comments, I really love them all Thank you, and also for your kudos.
> 
> By Lenuš
> 
> Beta'ed by Dawnsty


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas everyone!  
> I wanted to give you a small present, because I want to thank you all for your wonderful support. So I decided to write this little miracle soaked up in fluff. At least I hope so. Anyway, I hope you will like it and that you will stay with me in the new year too. THANK YOU!

Slowly blinking his eyes open, Alec squinted against the too bright morning for a winter. Sitting up, his warm fluffy blanket slipped down his arms and stopped at his waist. He stretched his arms up, moaning softly when his bones cracked. Rubbing his eyes, Alec bit back a yawn. He kind of hated, but still loved days like these, winter ones, because he wanted to spend them all wrapped up in his blanket and sipping some hot chocolate. 

 

Pulling his blanket completely away, he touched the cold floor with his bare feet, shivering at the feeling. Breathing out, he stood up and moved to his bathroom, determined to take a warm shower and to forget about the cold. Yeah, that was the thing he hated, the cold. He didn't know if it was his omega side saying this or his own senses, but since he was small he always tried staying warm no matter where or how.

 

He remembers one year, when he was maybe five years old, when he and his mom were at a meeting in Idris and he was so cold that he hid under his mom's skirt. Yeah ..... His only luck was that they were meeting with their friends and instead of being disgusted they started to laugh, and his mom put him on her knees and, pressing a kiss against the side of his head, tightly wrapped him into a blanket.

 

Shutting the water down, he stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist, forgetting his hair, and walked to his wardrobe. Opening the closet, Alec's eyes fell on the mirror Izzy insisted he had there. More precisely, on his chest. Frowning, he traced the muscles there, his hand starting to shake. Omegas shouldn't have so much muscle. They should be soft and gentle.

 

Not have a hard chest and semi abs. Alec stopped himself. Magnus told him that he shouldn't think bad about himself, that he was, here he blushed at his own thoughts, pretty. Taking one of his older sweaters and long sleeved shirt, Alec covered himself. And Magnus had a way better chest, and whole body, than Alec anyway. He blushed, not that he saw it or anything. Rubbing his hair with the slightly damp towel, Alec sat back on his bed before freezing.

 

He didn't make his bed before taking the shower. So why was his blanket perfectly folded at the end of his bed and his pillows placed neatly next to each other at head? Jumping up, Alec looked around himself. How come he didn't feel or even smell anyone there?

 

Scanning his room for any foreign presence, Alec's breath stopped and then he smiled when his gaze fell on the reddest rose he ever saw. Walking closer, he gently picked the rose up and brought it up to his nose, taking a deep breath. His senses were overwhelmed by the sweetest scent you could imagine.

 

When he took a closer look at the rose, he found out that in the center of the flower, a blood red ruby sat. And the petals were dipped in tiny white diamonds, so tiny that they almost seemed invisible, only once Alec touched the petal did he know something extra was there. All in all, it was the most beautiful rose he ever saw and Alec was completely sure that it was from Magnus.

 

Carefully putting the rose on his bed, Alec noticed another thing laying on the same place as the rose. It was a note and by the elegant writing on it, it was from Magnus. Sitting next to the rose, Alec started reading, a smile breaking out on his face without him noticing.

 

"Dear Alexander,

 

Good morning Darling! I hope you  slept well . I would like to invite you to my humble abode  for dinner tonight. I know that today is Christmas Eve, so I took the liberty to invite your family and friends, too. I hope you don't mind ;). 

I'm looking forward to seeing you (come whenever you want),

Magnus :)"

 

Smiling in amusement, Alec looked back at the rose. He didn't know why, but it reminded him of Magnus. Maybe it was because of it's uniqueness or the deep beauty Alec could feel from the flower. It really was just like Magnus. When he was with him, Alec always felt lucky.

 

Lucky, that he can be in the presence of such an individual like Magnus. That someone so handsome and important even has the time for someone like Alec. He knew that Magnus could have anyone, either omegas or betas, even some alphas, but he chose him. An omega no one before him wanted, an omega who was as different from the perfect omega as he could be. Alec was really thankful to Magnus.

 

He showed him that even he can be loved, that he wasn't as useless as he thought he was. And, and - and he loved him for that. Blushing slightly, Alec stood up, carefully placing the rose on his bedside table and picking up the present he got for Magnus. Grabbing his leather jacket he walked out of his room.

 

Walking through the Institute, Alec ignored the stares he got, used to it from his childhood, more focused on getting outside and to Magnus.

 

_ **Isabelle's POV:** _

 

Isabelle's morning was, so far, good. Nothing bad happened and Magnus invited her, along with her whole family, for dinner. She was really looking forward to it. A chance to see her brother being all happy and lovely dovey with his Alpha? She was in. Whenever and wherever.

 

So when she saw Alec almost running through the Institute, the present she helped him pick out and knew was for Magnus in hand, she had to bite back a laugh. Raj, who was standing next to her, looked at her weirdly when she squealed but she ignored him. She would make damn sure her brother is happy and no one will stop her. Not even that idiot Valentine.

 

_ **Magnus's loft:** _

 

Shaking off the snow in his hair, it started snowing in the middle of his way to Magnus', Alec knocked and waited. His hands, nose and ears were a little too cold for his taste but the thought that Magnus was just behind these doors made him warm, no matter how cheesy it sounded. Breaking from his thoughts when the door opened, Alec smiled when he saw his alpha.

 

Magnus didn't disappoint. He was wearing black jeans and warm looking black fluffy socks that Alec wanted for himself. And, of course, one of these ugly Christmas sweaters that looked great on him. It was bright red with a brown reindeer which nose was twinkling? Wow.

 

"Alexander darling, I was just thinking you didn't want to see me." Magnus playfully whined and Alec chuckled, because he doesn't giggle no matter what Izzy says. Stepping inside and closing the door, Alec made to hug the alpha but was stopped by Magnus's hand on his chest.

 

Confused, and a little hurt, Alec looked at Magnus. "Look what do we have here." he said in an over dramatic voice and pointed up. Following his finger up, Alec saw that he was standing right under a mistletoe. Blushing bright red, Alec looked back at Magnus who was smirking. Clenching his hands in his sweater, Alec moved forward, pressing a shy kiss on Magnus' cheek.

 

_ **Magnus's POV:** _

 

Opening the door, Magnus was once again blinded by the sheer beauty that was his omega. Black hair, darker than night, was ruffled and covered in snow. Hazel colored eyes, Magnus could never decide which color they were, were wide and bright with excitement. The lithe body covered by a black and fluffy looking sweater that just screamed Alec. Just perfect.

 

"Alexander darling, I was just thinking that you didn't want to see me." Magnus couldn't help but tease and was rewarded by with a chuckle and inwardly patted himself. Alexander's laugh was perfect, like everything about him, and every time Magnus managed to make him laugh, or see that he was beautiful and not some useless omega that no one wants, he counts it as his victory.

 

Seeing that Alec was making a move to hug him, Magnus stopped him, almost cooing at the completely confused face the omega made. He pointed upwards and with an innocent voice said,"Look what do we have here."

 

The omega flushed slightly and Magnus thought that he won't do anything, so he was surprised when Alexander moved forward and kissed him on the cheek. Blinking, Magnus touched the same place, slightly dazed. How can someone who has seen so much bad be so innocent? Breaking from his thoughts, Magnus looked at the shy omega before him and his eyes darkened. Alec was nervously wringing his hands in his black sweater, shyly looking down at his toes which were curling and uncurling from nervousness.

 

Rolling his shoulders, Magnus felt his hidden wings twitch. Hands clenching by his side, Magnus growled deep in his chest. Alec looked up upon hearing the growl and his eyes widened when he saw how dark Magnus's eyes were. "Mag-hmm..." Alec wanted to find out what was wrong but was interrupted by Magnus who moved forward, crowding the omega against door and pressing his lips against Alec's.

 

Slipping his tongue inside the omega's mouth, Magnus placed his hands next to Alec's head, leaning closer to the younger's body. Alec didn't know what to do with his hands, finally he placed them shyly around Magnus's neck, burying his fingers into the small hairs there. Alec couldn't help but let out a soft moan, the way Magnus' tongue was moving had to be unreal. He still wasn't as good as Magnus so the only thing he could do was try to match everything Magnus was doing.

 

But by the way the alpha was letting out small pleasant rumbles, so quite that Alec almost couldn't hear them, he was doing good. Clenching his fingers around the small hairs on Magnus's neck, Alec was starting to have a problem with  getting enough air but he didn't want to end the kiss. Magnus had to feel the same thing, because he slowly moved away so their noses were touching and they were breathing the same air. 

 

Alec looked into Magnus' yellow cat eyes, the glamor must have slipped, and breathed a small 'Hi'. The alpha smiled back at him, his eyes roaming all along the omega's body, momentarily stopping at the snow soaked jeans and leather jacket. "Hello"

 

_ **Sometime later, Magnus's loft, 3 p.m.:** _

 

Sitting down, Alec stretched his stiff back. Standing for two hours straight in the kitchen and cooking wasn't as fun as it sounds. Even though he was with Magnus and he had a lot of fun, more than when he cooked with Izzy for sure. But it was nice to finally sit down. After their, ehem, enthusiastic welcome, Magnus asked Alec if he wanted to help him with the dinner he promised in his note.

 

Alec, of course, agreed and that was what they were doing for the last two hours. But it was definitely worth it. The food looks amazing and Alec couldn't wait to taste it. They still had to wait at least three hours until the others arrive and the Christmas dinner can start. He looked up when Magnus sat next to him, handing him a cup of warm tea. Looking at Magnus, Alec noticed that he had some white streaks in his hair that weren't there before.

 

He could feel the corners of his mouth twitching, but when Magnus looked at him confused, he couldn't help it any longer. He burst into a giggling fit, tears making their way into his eyes. Magnus just looked so cute, sitting there with flour in his hair and  looking all confused. Finally managing to, somehow, get his giggles under control, Alec reached forward and with gentle strokes started to  finger comb the flour out. 

 

When he was done, at least somehow, Alec burried his fingers into the soft locks of Magnus' hair, slowly running his fingers through it, enjoying the feel of the so soft locks. He knew how Magnus took care of his hair, his whole everything really, and was surprised that he let him play with it, even learning closer and letting out these cute little purrs.

 

Taking his hand away, even tough he didn't want to, Alec sat back, leaning against the back of Magnus' leather sofa, tucking his legs under himself. Not meeting Magnus' eyes, he sipped his tea, eyes locked onto the beautiful winter day  outside. The snow started falling in a more steady pace, covering everything it could in a fluffy blanket. Alec always loved the feel of fresh snow under his feet, the 'crack' sound it made. Somehow, it reminded him of his childhood. 

 

"How about a walk?" Magnus' soft voice broke Alec from his thoughts. Blinking, he realized that it was a lot darker outside, just how long was he lost in his thoughts? Shaking his head, Alec looked at Magnus. He saw him looking  at him with soft eyes, hands elegantly folded in his lap, and left foot tapping some kind of rhythm only Magnus knows. 

 

"A walk? I-yes, that would be nice." Alec said gently, a shy look in his eyes. It sounded almost like a date. Or something you would do with your .......partner. Like something he definitely wanted to do with the alpha sitting next to him.

 

Standing up, Alec moved to take his leather jacket but was stopped by Magnus, who took the jacket from him and placed it across the back of his sofa. Confused, Alec looked at him, didn't he want to go for a walk? Then his eyes widened when Magnus pulled, practically from nowhere, a big box wrapped in gaudy Christmas wrapping paper.

 

Still confused, the omega took the box, sat down and stared at it. "So, aren't you going to take a look at what I gave you?" looking at Magnus, Alec hesitantly started unwrapping the paper, careful, so he wouldn't tear the funny looking paper. He could feel Magnus vibrating next to him and suppressed a laugh, the alpha was just so cute sometime.

 

Finally, all the paper was gone and Alec found himself looking at a big box with the logo of one of these super expensive brands that Izzy always sings about. Eyes wide, the Shadowhunter opened the lid and gasped. Inside the box was a black coat with the biggest hood he ever saw.

 

The newest trend for omegas were big hoods, it didn't matter if they were male of female. And Alec wouldn't tell anyone but he secretly looked at these coats, just like that one Magnus brought for him, when Izzy left her magazine in his room one time. It just looked so soft and comfortable and what was more important, it looked warm like hell.

 

Letting the lid fall to the ground, Alec hesitantly picked the coat up and almost melted. It was even softer than he thought it would be. Standing up, he tried it on and only just resisted to burrow his nose into the soft material. The coat fit him like a glove, tight in the right places and it was warm all over. As if it was made just for him.

 

Looking at Magnus, Alec smiled. "Do you like it?" nodding, Alec bounded, literally bounded, to his alpha, sat himself in his lap, and pressed his lips against Magnus' before burrowing himself in the alpha's chest. "Thank you so much. I've never got a present from someone other than my family." Magnus heard him whisper against his collarbone and inwardly cursed everyone who ever hurt Alec verbally or physically.

 

It didn't matter to him. He will hurt anyone who dares to say something to his Alexander.

 

_ **Central Park, NY city:** _

 

Huddling himself closer to Magnus' side, Alec looked around the December Central Park. It was beautiful. The way snow was still falling all around, covering everything in a thick white blanket. They were all alone outside, everyone else at home, getting ready for Christmas. But they are already done, a big Christmas tree waiting fully decorated with many shiny boxes under it. A warm dinner, kept warm and fresh by Magnus' spells, done too.

 

Alec's eyes brightened with laughter when he remembered how at awe Magnus was when he found out that Alec knew how to cook. And after all the kisses he got while they were working Alec couldn't complain. He was brought back to reality when Magnus squeezed the hand he was holding in his. The moment they stepped outside, Alec clothed in his new coat, Magnus grabbed his hand and stuffed both his and Alec's hand into the pocket of his coat.

 

Turning his head slightly, glancing at the alpha next to him from under the hood of his coat, Alec blinked at him questioningly. But Magnus just smiled and continued walking, eyes set on the sight before him. Confused, Alec, too, continued walking, slightly behind Magnus and looking around himself. He couldn't help himself, it was just so magical.

 

Alec, again, broke from his thoughts when he felt Magnus tugging him in a different direction, this time, Magnus choose to walk through the snow and right to the biggest tree in the park. Not having much choice, Alec followed, squealing slightly when he felt a little bit of snow in his boot. Blushing bright when he heard Magnus chuckle, the omega looked down and just followed his alpha.

 

He was using Magnus' footsteps as his newly made path and Alec couldn't help but inwardly coo at how small his feet were compare to Magnus'. It was just another thing that made him see that he wasn't as big as he though. And even if he was, Magnus was just bigger and that was all that mattered.

 

He didn't feel when Magnus let go of his hand, only once he felt big hands on his shoulders and he ended up with his face in Magnus' chest. Looking up and blinking, Alec made a confused sound. Magnus just smirked and pointed upward. Following his finger, the omega blushed when he saw, that high in the tree crown, a mistletoe nested.

 

Looking back at the still smirking alpha, Alec lifted a brow. Magnus just smugly smirked and wiggled his own eyebrows. Rolling his eyes, Alec, with a soft blush on his cheeks, leaned forward and, his hands wrapping around the warlock's shoulders, pressed his lips against the older man's. Magnus wrapped his arms round the omega's waist, pulling him closer, and probed the soft lips with his tongue, smiling into the kiss when Alexander let him in.

 

Clenching his fingers into the thick material of Magnus' coat when he felt the alpha's tongue against his, Alec's moan was muffled. Magnus may have kissed him many times already, but he won't get used to it. It was always like the first time. Bumping his nose against the taller man's, Alec pressed himself even closer, moving his hands into Magnus' locks.

 

He just loved the feeling of them between his fingers and by the groan he heard, Magnus liked it too. Breaking the kiss, Alec took a deep breath, before moving back, wanting to feel more of Magnus. This time, it was Alec who deepened the kiss. He licked Magnus' lips and when he was allowed, his tongue slipping inside and immediately his tongue pushed against Magnus'.

 

This time when they broke apart, Alec took a tiny step back, leaving a little bit space between them. His breath was shaky and uneven, his hands shaking like every time he and Magnus kiss.

 

"I think I love you." whispered the omega with a blush, while all the time looking down. His smile softening, Magnus leaned forward, pressing his forehead against Alexander's making him look up. "I love you too." the alpha whispered back, smiling back when the omega broke into the brightest smile he ever saw.

 

_ **Magnus's loft, time for the dinner:** _

 

After, their quite beautiful walk they decided to return, it was almost time for their Christmas dinner anyway. And by the time they returned, they saw Izzy waiting before the door to Magnus' loft, smiling at them and her eyes twinkling. After hugging Magnus, her eyes fell on Alec and the high pitched squeal she emitted almost made him deaf.

 

Taking a step back, he looked at Magnus when Isabelle started running, running for Christ sake on thick ice in heels (!), towards him and he was really scared for his life. "Oh, Alec look at it. It's all new and so fashionable this year. And you look so good in it! Let me see you, turn around."

 

Gulping, Alec did what she wanted, pouting when Magnus just chuckled. Some alpha he was, leaving him here to her mercy. Once Izzy was happy, she finally let him get inside to warm up and to Magnus who, bless him, was waiting for them with hot chocolate. Kissing him on the cheek in thanks, Alec, his coat off, sat on the sofa and took a big sip. The moment his coat was off it was in Isabelle's hands and she cooed, talking with Magnus about the great idea of making something like this for omegas.

 

Closing his eyes and leaning against the back of the sofa he was sitting on, Alec let the pleasant conversation wash over him, hearing something about him and always being cold but he didn't bother opening his eyes, happy with letting them talk if they let him relax a bit. He must have fallen asleep, because the next time he opened his eyes he saw Simon and Raphael there, the omega talking with Isabelle and the two other alphas talking about something in hushed tones.

 

The omega looked up when he heard the door bell, waving at Magnus that he got it. Opening the door, he was attacked by his younger brother Max. Curling his arms around him, already strong in body, he was sure Max will be an alpha, he smiled. Looking up, he saw his mom, Jace and Clary and behind them Luke was standing with.....with some woman he didn't know.

 

Letting them inside, Alec motioned for them to leave their coats by the door and pointed to the living room where the others were waiting. With Max now in his arms, Alec followed behind his? Guests, could he say that? They were Magnus' guests but he and Magnus were....together, so technically they were his guests too, right?

 

When he walked into the living room, he felt that the atmosphere there was tight. So setting Max next to his mom, he nervously shuffled to stand next to Magnus, who stood before Luke and that mysterious woman, and leaned against his alpha's side. He felt Magnus wrap his arm around his waist, still not breaking his stare down with Luke. No. With that woman.

 

Now that he stood so close, he could feel that she was an alpha. And a werewolf? Wow, they were rare. But why was she with Luke then? Looking up through his lashes, Alec saw when the woman's eyes flicked in his direction before back to Magnus. Bristling, Alec wanted to glare.

 

Who does she think she is? Dismissing his alpha like that. He calmed down when he felt Magnus squeeze his waist. "Shall I go for some drinks?" he asked softly and when Magnus nodded, he walked to the kitchen. The moment his back was turned to the living room, the shouts started. Turning around, ready to see what was wrong, Alec was stopped when the door opened again, he got a glimpse of Magnus glaring at someone, and Simon and Max walked in.

 

"Mom said to wait here with you." his brother said and Alec nodded. Sitting him down, he reached for one of the many plates they had ready, this one full of sweets, and when Max was busy eating he turned to Simon and lifted eyebrow. Sighting, Simon walked to stand near the window in the room.

 

"I don't really know what's wrong, but before Raphael send me away, I heard them shouting something about that woman, Maia I think? Magnus wasn't happy that Luke let some stranger inside when you were here. And your family too." blushing and smiling at Simon's words, Alec frowned. Just who was that woman.

 

All three of them looked up when the door opened again and Clary waved them back. Taking the before prepared drinks, Alec walked back and sat down next to the slightly fuming Magnus. Wrapping his hand around Magnus' and leaning into his side, Alec glanced around himself. Jace, Isabelle, Clary, his mom and Max were huddled on one sofa, Luke and that woman, Maia?, were on another and he and Magnus were in their favorite loveseat.

 

"Alexander." looking up at Magnus, he was a little bit startled to find his face serious. "This is Maia. She is Luke's friend and she didn't have any place to spend Christmas at. I hope you don't mind she is here?" Magnus told him slowly, as if he alone didn't believe it. The omega looked first at Maia and when he found her face neutral he looked at Luke.

 

The man was looking at him pleadingly and Alec couldn't do anything else than nod. He was alright with it, as long as she won't hurt his family. After saying it out loud he was revarded by Luke's grin and Magnus's hand pulling him closer along with a kiss pressed against his hair.

 

_ **Magnus's loft, after the dinner:** _

 

His tummy full, Alec leaned against Magnus' chest, smiling at something Izzy said. He saw his mom sitting with Simon, Raphael, Luke and even Maia, and she was showing them their baby pictures. From where did she even pull them out? He was just happy that Magnus didn't see them. Even though he had this feeling that he already saw them.

 

Cuddling closer to the warmth that was his alpha, Alec leaned against Magnus' shoulder. It was a really good evening and they didn't even unwrap their gifts yet. He really hoped that Magnus will like his gift to him. As well as Izzy, she was really difficult in this. Looking at Magnus when the alpha kissed his cheek, Alec got another quick kiss before Magnus stood up. "Now, how about gifts?"

 

The first there was, of course, Max. Already sitting before the tree, ready to sort the presents. Once all were in their places, Alec almost in Magnus' lap, Max quickly sorted them, eager to start unwrapping. Alec didn't watch what the others reactions were, his only focus was Magnus, who, most likely on purpose, left Alec's present as the last one and really took his time with the others.

 

The omega saw as his alpha got some old books -from his mom, a long list of questions – from Max, some more old books and a picture, that one was really beautiful – from Jace and Clary. Designer clothing – from, of course, Izzy and from Luke and Maia – something in little bottles and Alec won't ask. Yeah, it will be better that way.

 

And finally, it was his turn. The Shadowhunter completely ignored his own presents, eyes set on Magnus' perfect hands as they unwrapped his gifts, agonizingly slow. Finally, finally it was here. The box itself was quite small but, and Alec himself didn't know how, there was a lot in there. The main thing wrapped sound and safe in the middle of that all.

 

The first thing there, was a small leather bound book Alec found when he was on a mission. He didn't understand much but it was something about demons and warlocks and it was old as shit. The second thing was a scarf. More specifically, one of Alec's old scarfs. It smelled like him and Alec really wanted Magnus to have something from him with him when the omega couldn't be with the alpha.

 

And the last thing, and the most important, was an old [watch](https://www.google.sk/search?hl=sk&authuser=0&biw=1366&bih=658&tbm=isch&sa=1&ei=LQ04WtzAGsvMwALiipOIDA&q=necklace+men+old+gold+&oq=necklace+men+old+gold+&gs_l=psy-ab.3...1681.2480.0.2619.6.6.0.0.0.0.109.558.4j2.6.0....0...1c.1.64.psy-ab..0.0.0....0.YmidEgOqDoY#imgrc=gb0KRaOCap5D5M:). It was covered in gold and on the lid was crafted ' _To my dear Alexander, I hope they will serve you as well as they served to me'_ . When Magnus clicked the button on top, they opened and revealed intricately carved interior. It was made so you could see the inside mechanism of the watch and the dial was made with Roman numerals. 

 

Alec heard his mom gasp, probably recognizing the watch, but his only focus was on Magnus. The alpha's face was neutral and Alec was starting to be scared. Wriggling his hands, Alec was ready to ask when Magnus gently put the watch down and pulled him into a fierce embrace. Wrapping his arms around Magnus' middle, Alec nuzzled against the side of Magnus' head, kissing the same place after.

 

"Do you like it?" he whispered, completely forgetting about the other people in the room with them. He felt Magnus nod and smiled, squeezing even tighter. When they broke apart, the alpha had a smile on his face and he picked the watch back up, inspecting it. It was my grandpa's. He was an omega too and he gaveit and said that I should give it to someone I want to be with for a long time." Alec shyly whispered, so only Magnus would hear even though there were people with enchanted hearing in the room. 

 

The blinding smile he got was enough to make him cry from happiness. He was so glad that Magnus didn't give it back to him, that he wants it. It meant a lot to him.

 

_ **Magnus' loft, when everyone left:** _

 

"Here, I want to give you this. I know it's soon but I really want you to have it." Magnus said and picked up a small box wrapped in shiny gold paper. Alec carefully took it in his hands and took a look at it first. It was, maybe as big as his hand, maybe a little bit bigger, and pretty light. Looking at Magnus, Alec was surprised to find that the alpha was nervous. He never saw him nervous before.

 

Now he was nervous, too. His hands were shaking a bit, as Alec started to slowly unwrap the box. Once the paper was off, Alec was looking at an old box covered in black satin or something. Anyway, it looked really old. Opening the lid, Alec's breath stopped when he finally saw what was inside.

 

In the box, carefully wrapped in the same satin, the same color as the box, sat a thick leather [bracelet](https://www.google.sk/search?hl=sk&authuser=0&tbm=isch&q=thick+leather+bracelet+for+men&spell=1&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwiSlIuUwaDYAhUB-aQKHQEnAgwQvwUIIygA&biw=1366&bih=658&dpr=1#imgrc=8wHtjp2bOjC4JM:). The leather was dark brown and in the middle, all around, there were these zigzaged details. When Alec picked it up, he found out that the inside, the part which is in contact with the skin, was covered with something so soft that Alec wanted to wrap himself in it.

 

Blinking back tears, Alec looked up at Magnus. The alpha was smiling softly, his eyes only for the omega in front of him. Hands shaking, Alec looked back at the - bonding collar - leather bracelet in his hands, feeling some of the tears escaping. He always dreamed that someday he would hold something like this, but he never thought that it would be more than a dream.

 

Gulping, Alec had to ask, he had to know if it was what he thought it was. "Is...Is this a ...a..." he just couldn't say it. He was too afraid that it wasn't what he wanted it to be. Magnus smiled, showing his perfect teeth, and moved the small space that was between them, now sitting so their legs were touching. Magnus reached and wrapped his hands around Alec's which were still holding onto the bracelet.

 

"Yes, it's a bonding collar. I know that we haven't been together for long but I really want you to have it. I want everyone to know that you are mine that they can't have you. It doesn't have to mean, if you accept, that we will bond. We can take our time." Magnus started, all serious and Alec could see that he really wanted everyone to know that he wasn't alone anymore. Blushing, Alec listened further, his inside clenching when he heard the sincerity in Magnus' voice.

 

He looked back at the collar, bonding collar, he was holding in his hands. The bracelet looked old, maybe as old as Magnus, but Alec couldn't be sure. Still it must be very important to the alpha and the more he was staring at it the stronger his feeling of wanting it got . Wanting to have it around his wrist, to have people around him know that he wasn't some no good, useless omega. That even he was wanted by someone. 

 

Taking a deep breath, Alec looked at Magnus, right into his eyes, and nodded. The bright smile that appeared on Magnus's face was the most beautiful thing Alec has ever seen. Magnus reached out and gently took the bracelet from the Shadowhunter's own hands. Taking Alec's left hand, Magnus fastened the bracelet so it was a tight fit against Alec's pale skin, but not to tight. He didn't want to hurt the omega.

 

Once done, Magnus lifter the hand up to his face and kissed the middle of the bracelet. Blushing furiously, Alec shyly looked away. He could feel Magnus' magic flowing through the bracelet and it warmed his heart knowing, that the alpha will be with him even when Magnus won't be there in person. Looking through his lashes, Alec, quite boldly, moved and sat himself in Magnus' lap, burying his head into the strong chest of his alpha, his new bonding bracelet a warm and strong feeling on his arm. Breathing Magnus' unique scent, Alec closed his eyes, smiling when he felt Magnus' arms wrap around him.

 

He sighted. Yeah, this felt good. He could get used to having an alpha around, someone who took care of him, who didn't want to change anything about him. Magnus tightened his embrace around him, nuzzling against the crown of his head. Yeah, he definitely could.

 

_ **To be continued** _

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is. Hope you like it and I wish you happy Holidays, a lot of gifts and happy memories with your family, because and trust me, I know what I'm talking about, you can never know which are your last ones. 
> 
> Please leave a comment and Kudos!  
>  THANK YOU for your support! I love you guys!
> 
> By Lenuš
> 
> Beta'ed by Dawnsty


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> Finally, I managed to write another chapter, hopefully you will like it. Right now I am on spring break so I will try and write another chapter, so I will be able to update it sometime later. Well, I won't be stalling any longer, have a good read and I hope you will like :D Please let me know, I love all of your reviews, you are all beautiful.

"I still can't believe Magnus gave you a collar. I mean, I'm really happy for you, and I have been waiting for this moment since I knew what a collar is, but it still seems like something unreal. I mean......You have collar Alec!" rolling his eyes, Izzy said this at least twenty times since this morning and it was only 10 a.m., but Alec couldn't help but smile and play with his brand new bracelet.

 

He didn't like taking it off since Magnus gifted it to him and when he had to, when he was having a bath or taking a shower, he always felt uncomfortable and had to put it right back on. It has been two weeks since their Christmas dinner and Alec couldn't be more happy. Magnus gave him his very own 'collar' something he never thought could be possible. And another thing was that the alpha started carrying Alec's grandpa's watch.

 

It was always with him in one of his pockets. Magnus said that it was his lucky charm. Stopping for a second and flinching, Alec continued walking, not wanting Izzy to notice something was wrong, and gently rubbed his chest, just above his heart. Also, it has been maybe three weeks since the demon attack when Jocelyn almost died. And since Alec was possessed and had to fight with the demon possessing him.

 

Just before the demon managed to force Alec to kill Clary's mom, he started fighting with it and so the demon decided to try and kill Alec instead. Thankfully, it only managed to force two of Alec's fingers into his own chest, not too deep, before Alec won and the demon had to leave his body. Alec didn't tell anyone about that because he didn't want them to worry about him.

 

Jocelyn was more important than him and his wounds weren't so bad, some Iratze and he will be as good as new. At least that was what he thought. But now, three weeks later and the two wounds were still on his chest and hurt like hell. He didn't understand why. When the Iratze didn't work, the omega tried the mundane way but it looked like it wasn't working either. Maybe he should talk to Magnus after all?

 

He broke from his thoughts when he, along with Izzy, stepped into the main hall at the Institute only to see Aldertree waiting for him. Ah, that's right. He was summoned. Sharing a nervous look with his sister, Aldertree wasn't the most comfortable person  to be around , something about him just didn't play well with Alec, the omega clenched his fists and walked to where the beta was waiting. When he was closer he noticed Clary who stood next to Aldertree and when she saw him her face brightened. 

 

Ever since she saw her mom her behaviour towards him completely changed. Truth be told, it creeped Alec out a bit.

 

"Alexander, finally. I was starting to think I would have to send someone to look for you." lifting his head, Alec locked his gaze with the beta's and frowned. He didn't like that he was calling him Alexander. Only Magnus was allowed that. Even his mom didn't call him that. Instead of answering, he just stopped next to Clary and waited for his orders.

 

The beta coughed awkwardly, seeing that he didn't get any reaction from the omega, and turned to look at the screen behind him. There was a photo of a woman, her hair coloured red and eyes brown. The top of the screen said Warlock files so she must be a warlock, but Alec couldn't see any marks. He remembered when Magnus told him that not every warlock likes to show them. Her name was Iris Rouse.

 

"Your mission will be to go and check out this warlock. There are some rumours that omega Shadowhunter are missing and somehow, it always leads to this woman. Go to her residence and ask her a couple of questions. Do you understand? Good, dismissed." not even waiting for an answer the beta turned and walked away, no doubt ready to criticize some pour soul. Sharing a quick look, the two rolled their eyes.

 

_ **Iris Rouse's house:** _

 

Knocking, Alec stepped slightly back, next to Clary, and waited. He hoped that this woman, Iris, won't be annoying and will answer fast. He wanted to go and see Magnus today. The door opened and in the hall stood a young omega. She had semi long dark hair and eyes and Alec couldn't help but notice that she was pregnant. It looked as if she was ready to burst. Alec always liked the image of a pregnant someone.

 

He just couldn't help himself, maybe it was his inner omega or maybe himself as a person but he just couldn't wait to have his own little babies running around. And now that his relationship with Magnus was in progress, a really advanced stage, his dreams were almost every night visited by small, dark tanned kids with dark hair.

 

Mentally shaking himself, the omega focused in the omega in front of him.

 

"Ah, hello. Are you here to see Dr. Rouse?" they shared a look and Clary smiled at the pregnant omega. "Yes, um...I think she is excepting us? My name is Clary....we talked on the phone?" she tried, hoping that the omega won't look too much into it. The woman still didn't look like she believed them. Just as she was opening her mouth to say something, Alec was reaching into his back pocket for his stele, another woman's voice sounded behind her.

 

"Yes, I was excepting you. I just didn't know when." inside the house, at the top of the stairs, stood the red haired woman. She was thin and looked like she was in her fifties. Alec couldn't tell which colour her eyes were, not even with his rune activated, so she must be the warlock they were looking for. Iris Rouse. Sharing another look with Clary, Alec was instantly on guard. She was awaiting them? How was that possible?

 

"And I see you brought a guest? Your boyfriend?" Alec's eyes widened and his face morphed into a grimace. "NO!" they both shouted, Alec a little bit louder than Clary. The woman, Iris, was a little shocked at their reaction but she quickly recovered and walked closer to them, stopping only once she was right before Alec.

 

"Well, whatever you are, leave your weapons outside." she said looking at his bow and quiver. Eyes slightly widening, Alec looked her up and down. She smirked at him and winked, "Any warlock worth a dime can see through a Shadowhunter's glamour with ease." sighing, Alec really hadn't felt comfortable leaving his weapons outside. 

 

"Oh, don't worry. It will be safe in the alcove." she pointed to the alcove just behind the doors. Stepping inside, Alec sighed through his nose once again, but pulled the bow and quiver from his back and gently leaned them against the wall.

 

_ **Iris Rouse's house, sitting room:** _

 

Iris poured herself a cup of tea, before sitting down opposite of the two Shadowhunters, both the beta and omega having their own cups ready for drinking. The girl, a beta, reached for her cup but one sharp look from the boy, an omega, and she sat back up. Smirking into her tea, she chuckled. If she wasn't as observant as she was, she would have missed it. So this omega won't be as those before him.

 

"So, what can I do for you?" she said with an innocent air, trying to appear harmless. Yeah, like Alec would believe such an obvious act. "Oh, yes. The Clave sends us." Clary said and the omega almost face palmed. Really? Just how foolish can she be. Leaning slightly forward, clearly making sure that Clary gets that he will be the one doing the talk, Alec looked the beta warlock right into the eyes.

 

"We have some informations about missing omegas and it always, somehow, leads right into this house. Do you know anything about that?" he asked, lifting an eyebrow. Like he would be fooled by her fluttering lashes. Inwardly scoffing, Alec leaned back against the ugly pinkish couch and folded his arms against his chest, waiting.

 

Giggling, Iris put her cup down and stood up. Walking to the window, purposely putting her back to them, she looked outside. The street was silent, just like always when she was 'helping' another omega. It wouldn't do any good to have someone hear them shouting, would it? She saw, in the reflection of the window, that the omega was staring at her and she inwardly smirked. It was time to play.

 

"Yes, it may be true that a lot of omegas came to me recently, but I have no idea where they disappeared to. They all came to me with their own problems and I helped them. But what happened to them, that I really don't know." she said, slyly smiling to herself. Alec's eyes narrowed. He could tell that she was telling the truth. But not the whole truth.

 

"I see, and can you tell us what kind of problems they had?" the omega tried, curling his arms around himself, trying to appear smaller and innocent. Ignoring Clary next to him, who had eyes as wide as plates (she has never seen the omega looking like....well like an omega), focusing only on the beta before him. He could see that she was staring at him weirdly, since the moment they stepped inside, and knew that he just had to play a little and she would spill.

 

If only a little but it still would be something. Stretching his neck a little bit to the side, exposing the side a bit, only so it wouldn't be too obvious that she would notice what he was doing, he saw her eyes darkened and he knew he got her.

 

Looking at Clary, he saw her eyes were narrowed too, but she was staring at him. He gently jerked his head in the direction of the door and prayed that she will get what he wanted her to do. Thank god, it seemed she understood and she stood up. Locking her gaze with Iris, who finally broke her intense stare at the side of Alec's neck, and was now looking at her with suspicion.

 

"I'm so sorry, I have to go back to the Institute, I hope you don't mind that I'm leaving Alec here with you." she said innocently and smiled at the older woman when her face broke into her own smile, creepy like hell but still a smile. "Of course not darling. Work is work. I'm sure, Alec and I will be just alright without you, won't we?" the last part was directed to Alec who just smiled awkwardly.

 

"Of course." he said with as much sweetness as he was able to and hoped that Iris would be fooled. Thank god it looked like it worked, as the older beta turned to look at Clary and clearly was waiting for her to leave. Alec stood up and quickly, not leaving Clary choice to back up, hugged the fiery haired omega, tilting his head so he could whisper into Clary's ear without Iris seeing it.

 

"Go back to the Institute and get Magnus and Jace. Maybe even Raphael and Simon and Izzy, I've got a feeling something fishy is going on around here. I will try and get you some time but, for the angels, please be quick." he pulled back, his eyes sincere. Seeing her nod slightly, thankfully so subtly that Iris didn't notice anything and with one last wave walked out of the door, letting it fall close behind her.

 

Alec turned around and, he couldn't help himself, took a step back, his knees bumping against the couch he was sitting on, when he saw the wide smirk on Iris' face. "So, why don't you tell about yours problems?"

 

_ **With Clary, The Institute:** _

 

Pushing the heavy doors open with enough strength to cause them to bang against the opposite wall, Clary ran inside, causing everyone to focus on her. Huffing, she looked wildly around, ignoring the curious stares, searching for the tall figures of Jace and Magnus. Hearing quick clicking, she turned around and sighted in relief when she saw a worried Izzy hurrying towards her.

 

"What happened? Where's Alec?" she asked, clearly upset. Clary took a hold of Isabelle's shoulders, leading her to the side. "He sent me for you, Jace, Magnus and...and Raphael and Simon." taking another breath, she quickly looked around, "He thinks there's something really wrong with that woman, Iris Rouse or something. Izzy you should have seen how she looked at him. As if he was some thing. A thing that was only good for...only good for a bargain or something." her voice took a little squeaky tone at the end and she cleared her throat.

 

"He told me to get help and that he will try and get me some time. We have to hurry and go back." she finished. Izzy's eyes hardened and she nodded, pulling her phone out, dialling a number with two moves.

 

_ **Iris Rouse's house:** _

 

Alec wouldn't admit it, but he was getting nervous. Clary left only minutes ago but it felt like hours ago. The beta hadn't stopped looking at him and it was getting really creepy. He could literally feel her looking him up and down, minutely stopping on his bracelet from Magnus. Instinctively, he moved his other hand to hide it, not wanting her to look at it. Her eyes flickered from his now covered hand and up to his eyes and smiled so sweetly that Alec had to flinch.

 

"So Alexander, why don't you tell me about your problems. Is your alpha satisfying you enough?" confused, Alec looked at her, his head slightly tilted to the side. "Satisfying me?" Iris smirked. So the omega was as innocent as he looked, perfect. The more innocent the omega the higher the interest of the buyers. Standing up and slowly walking closer to the skittish omega, who was, unknowingly to himself, curling into himself.

 

Every omega she was working with did that. She didn't know if it was her, her presence of an old beta, or their inner omegas telling them that something was wrong. She sat down next to him, ignoring the way he immediately moved to the other side of the couch, and elegantly placed her hands into her lap.

 

"Yes, satisfying you. Sexually I mean of course. After all it's a very important part of a healthy omega's life. And some alphas only think about their own feelings." Alec just knew that his entire face was burning bright red. This was really the last thing he wanted to talk about. It was embarrassing. Well, that and nothing had happened so far. Not that Alec was complaining or anything.

 

Seeing that she wasn't getting anywhere with this strategy, Iris moved closer, the omega too distracted and ruffled to notice it. Placing a hand on his thigh, she leaned closer to his ear, letting her magic out. She knew that Clarissa Fairchild went for help and that she didn't have much time. It was time to speed things up.

 

"Or maybe your alpha isn't doing enough? Is that the problem here? Is he not touching you? Not wanting you?" she smirked when she felt him starting to be panicky, starting questioning himself. Omegas were so easy to manipulate. Even strong ones like Alexander Lightwood. All it took was a little bit of magic and words and they started hesitating.

 

Just a little bit more and he will be hers. Leaning even closer she touched his shoulder and brushed her nose against his ear. "Or is he not looking after you like he should? Letting you get injured? Like you are right now?" seeing his wide-eyed look, she motherly brushed his bangs away from his face.

 

"Yes, wounds from Edom demons can be pretty malicious. Easy getting infected aren't they?" she pointed at his chest, the exact same place the wound was. "And all it take is a little bit of magic. Would you like me to take care of it for you? She asked coyly, her magic already coaxing all around her hand. Not waiting for a reply, she spread her fingers wide open, now only centimetres from his chest.

 

Just a little more and he will be hers. She will, unknown to him, not only heal his wound, it wouldn't do any good if the omega was injured while she will be getting him to his new alpha, but also play a little with his mind. Nothing major, just to help him to come with her and not fight. Her finger tips just touched the material of his shirt when her wrist was harshly grabbed. Flinching at the strong grip she looked up and her breath froze.

 

The omega's eyes, the same omega who was just seconds ago almost completely under her magic, were glazing with anger. Their hands started shaking, hers with pain and his with the force of his hold. "Firstly, I don't have any problems with my alpha and second, if I did, I wouldn't be sitting here and telling you about it." He harshly pushed her away and stood up. Ready to walk away, he was stopped just before he could touch the door handle, his instincts flared up and he managed to jump out of the way, the spell missing him by mere millimetres.

 

Turning back, he glared at the warlock before him. Her hands were shinning with magic, unlike Magnus' hers was some ugly shade of brown. On her face was her own glare, her mouth in an ugly sneer. "How dare you...you ungrateful brat! I want to help you and you dare to touch me like that!?" she shouted, spit flying from her mouth.

 

"I don't need your help!" he hardened his voice, speaking with a slightly louder voice than usual. Iris' face reddened and her eyes narrowed. Her gaze fell on the omega's chest, a place on his shirt was getting darker and darker. She smirked when she noticed that it was the same place she felt the demonic poison coming from.

 

The activity now and her magic before must have caused it to start bleeding again. It looked like it was bleeding for a while now, so it's only a question of time before he'll start feeling the effect of the blood lost as well as the effect of the demon poison in his blood-stream.

 

"Yes? You don't need my help? And what about that little wound, hmm? Who will help you with that, little omega?" she taunted, smirking when the little boy automatically looked at his chest, lifting hand to touch the almost black spot on his shirt.

 

His hand shaking, Alec lifted his fingers up to his eyes and they widened when he saw the dark red liquid staining them. His eyes became hazy and he only then realized how in pain he was. How his knees were shaking and how faint he felt. Taking a step backwards, his back met the wall behind him and that was the time when his knees buckledand he sagged to the ground.

 

Lifting his, suddenly heavy head, he realized that all around him in the air were bits of her magic. Not this again, was his only thought. This was all too familiar with that one time with Lydia. That time when he couldn't move and all his senses were not responding . But this time it won't be like that. No. He refuses to became some lowly omega. 

 

He won't become some street corner omega you can just hire. Won't become someone who can be found everywhere. He won't become someone who will be a burden. And most important, he won't become someone, Magnus won't want to have by his side.

 

So, grinding his teeth together, Alec tightened every muscle in his body and stood up, helping with his hand on the wall. "I don't need you." Alec repeated and glared at her with hard eyes. "I don't need your help." he said with resolve. "Yeah? And who will help you then?" she taunted and started walking closer.

 

Purposely making her steps slow, showing him that it was her who has all the power in the room and that he can't do anything else than take whatever she will make him take. Muscles shaking, Alec stood his ground, not moving just watching as the older Warlock moved closer to him. It wasn't like he wasn't afraid, he was. But he could feel his family coming closer. And more importantly, he could feel Magnus.

 

So he just stood there, glaring at the beta woman who was smirking at him, her hands bright with her magic. She stretched her arm towards Alec, her whole face smug. Iris knew she won. The omega was only just standing there, his whole body shaking under the strain of the motive alone. This will be easy. The only thing she has to do is touch him. And there was nothing stopping her.

 

Her fingertips were millimetres away from the boy when a hand, bigger than hers, tanned and adored with many heavy looking rings, grabbed her wrist, stopping her. Lifting her head, her eyes widened in dread and her whole body started shaking when she found herself eye to eye with Magnus Bane. His golden cat-like eyes were spitting fire in his rage and the skin around his eyes was tight with anger.

 

"What do you think you are doing, Iris Rouse." he snapped, voice filled with anger, his hold on her hand tightening even further, cutting off her blood cycle. Iris took a step backwards, hoping to put some space between herself and the angry Warlock. Well, at least she tried to step back, his hold on her prevented it.

 

"I asked you a question, Iris. And I suggest you better answer it or I will do and ask later." Magnus growled, his hand turning white with the force he was using on holding her. Iris looked behind the towering figure of the High Warlock of Brooklyn on the omega she was so close to getting. Another female had her arms around his shoulders, two vampires hovering behind her. Fairchild and another male Shadowhunter were glaring at her from the boy's other side.

 

Shit, she's in a lot of trouble. But she won't back down so easily. She was doing this for so long and she isn't ready to stop now. A lot more alphas and betas were looking for their omegas. And they were ready to pay a lot for them. Another good thing was that with some meddling, an omega is able to conceive and the child is able to perform magic. This was a very important fact, because the Warlocks were becoming extinct.

 

That was something she can't let happen. Pulling with all her strength, she freed herself from Bane's hold. Cradling her injured hand to her chest, the whole area around her wrist was bright red, some places already turning purple. She glared at them all one more time before turning on the spot, morphing into her cat form, a tabby with purple eyes, and disappeared before anyone could stop her.

 

She will deal with them next time. For now, it was more important to disappear before Magnus Bane will decided to end her right on the spot.

 

_ **With the others:** _

 

Magnus growled, his eyes shinning brighter, before turning to look at his omega. Quickly looking him over, Magnus came to an end that Alec's only injury was on his chest and that the only other thing that was wrong with him was the magic that bitch left in him. Eyes narrowing, the alpha kneeled before his shaking omega and with one wave of his hand the magic in him vanished.

 

Leaning closer, Magnus cradled Alec's face between his wide palms, rubbing his thumb just under his right eye making him look up and into, now, Magnus' gentle eyes. "Darling, I need to look at the wound on your chest. Is that okay?" he softly asked, smiling when he received a small nod. Grabbing the bottom of Alec's black shirt, Magnus pulled it up without any hesitation, uncovering his omega's chest to his eyes as well as the others.

 

Ignoring the intake of breath he was sure was from Jace, the warlock had only eyes for the deep wound on his intended chest. Hands moving closer, he jerked back when Alec hissed. Flicking his eyes to Alec's, Magnus, still holding Alec's eyes, moved his hand back, his fingers touching just above the deep wound. Letting his magic out, he reached deep into the wound, frowning when he detected little bits of demon's poison.

 

From the same demon that possessed both Isabelle and Alexander. "How long do you have this injury love?" he asked him gently. He may be a little angry that Alexander didn't tell him bout it, but he also knew how the omega can get."

 

"S-since the demon attack in the Ins-Institute." Alec stuttered, his body giving a violent shake. Isabelle gasped as well as Simon, Raphael glaring at the opposite wall. Jace and Clary ran outside in hope that they'd capture Iris. "Oh, darling. You should have told me about it. I could have helped you. You must have been in so much pain. It looks like it's infected, too."Magnus tsked and gently moved his hand so it was over the wound, using his magic to clean the infected wound.

 

Hissing, Alec leaned against Isabelle's leg, his eyes slipping close. He was getting kind of sleepy. Noticing this, Magnus cradled Alec's face in his hand. "Alexander, wait a little bit longer for me, 'kay? You can sleep in a little bit." Opening his eyes with difficulty, Alec nodded, smiling at his alpha sleepily. Relieved, Magnus focused back on the wound, happy to find almost all the poison has disappeared.

 

After a little bit, it was clean so he wrapped it with bandages and slipped Alec's shirt back down. Standing up, he took Alexander into his arms, turning to look at the others. "He will be okay in a bit. The wound was pretty deep, but now that I know about it I can take proper care of it." he told them gently, seeing as the omega has fallen asleep.

 

Izzy's eyes were shinning with tears, as well as Simon's, but she still smiled, relieved that her brother will be okay.

 

_ **The Institute, Alec's room:** _

 

Magnus, Isabelle, Jace and Clary were sitting in various places in Alec's room, waiting for him to wake up. Magnus did another quick scan and found out that there was nothing wrong with him sans the wound. His body was only trying to recover on it's own. All of them looked up when the door opened and Magnus' along with Isabelle's eyes narrowed when Aldertree stepped inside the room.

 

Magnus noticed that he was holding some kind of little jar and frowned. "I heard that Alexander is injured?" he asked but his eyes were focused on the unconscious omega laying under his duvet and the blanket Magnus lend him for his heat. "Yes, it was from the time that demon attacked the Institute." Isabelle said with a tight voice. She really didn't like how he was looking at her brother.

 

"Poor thing. I heard that this help with infected wounds. Maybe we can try it?" he showed them the little jar, purposely not letting them hold it. Magnus just knew there was something fishy. So standing up, he grabbed it from his hand and before the beta could protest he opened it and took a big sniff.

 

His eyes glowed and he barred his teeth when he recognized yin fen. Vampire venom. Not too much so it won't trigger the change, but strong enough to cause an addiction. Throwing the jar against the wall, seeing it break, Magnus grabbed the front of Aldertree's shirt and backed him against the wall.

 

"You think I'm so stupid to let you near my omega with that shit? Haa?! What did you think! That nobody will recognize Yin fen and we will let you turn Alexander into an addict?" Magnus growled, his hands shaking with anger. He felt the others standing up, but no one made a move to help the beta currently struggling to breathe.

 

Magnus was ready to punch a hole into the wall  using the little shits head **,** but a moan from Alec's bed stopped him. Eyes flickering in the same direction, he saw that Alec was starting to move so he pushed Aldertree towards to door. "You better leave now and don't let me catch you trying to hurt Alexander again or you won't see the sun again." he growled before turning all his attention onto his omega who just opened his eyes. 

 

"M-Magnus?" Alec asked weakly, one hand reaching for Magnus's bigger one. The alpha reached too and took hold of his omega's hand and gently squeezed, letting him know that he was there. He ignored the closing of the door, his only concern being Alec.

 

"I'm here love. Everything will be alright now." he whispered and pressed a kiss against Alec's forehead, nuzzling into his hair.

 

_ **To be continued** _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was it. You liked it? You hated it? Something that you would change or something that you want to have in it?   
> Tell me! I promise that I will try and use your suggestion!
> 
> Thank you!
> 
> By Lenus
> 
> Beta'ed by Dawnsty


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, obviously, I didn't manage to write another chapter during spring break and I'm really sorry for that. On the other hand I just had two of my wisdom teeth removed, hurt like a bitch and I really don't recommend doing it at the same time, believe me. Anyway, so here is the next chapter and this one is all about a Malec date, you're welcome. Hopefully you will like it.   
> Enjoy!

Alec rolled his eyes but hid his smile into the cup of hot chocolate Magnus forced into his hands. The alpha was kind of overprotective since the thing with that beta woman, Iris Rouse. The wound from the demon was already healed, not that Magnus seemed to mind that. He was running all around him, bringing him things, sweets and flowers.

 

Yeah, flowers. His room looked like some sort of freaking florist shop. Not that Alec was bothered by that. Not at all. It was nice to have someone who gave you things. Not that he would tell someone, but he always wanted to have someone who would give him flowers. And to have someone like Magnus to give them to him. Well, it was really nice.

 

"I'm really okay Magnus. I told you already." the omega teased slightly, smiling at the alpha standing above him. He was wrapped in a warm blanket, the same one Magnus gave him before his heat. His back was leaning against a mountain of pillows and he was wearing the sweater Magnus gave him for Christmas.

 

The alpha smiled back at his omega, pressing a quick kiss against Alec's plump lips, melting at the sight of his sweet omega. His. That sounds so good. Alexander was his, only his and no one else could have him. Not even some annoying beta from the Clave. Magnus hid his face in Alec's hair, hiding his yellow eyes from the skittish omega. He will kill the fucking beta if he catches him trying to do something to his Alexander one more time.

 

"Magnus?" looking up and into the beautiful hazel eyes of his little one. "Yes, darling?" he asked, sitting down next to him. He took his small calloused hands into his, bringing them up to his lips. Pressing a quick kiss against them, smiling when he saw Alec's eyes brighten.

 

But then they saddened. "I-...Do you think....Clary's mom will be okay?" he almost whispered, his gaze locked upon their twined hands. Magnus smiled softly and leaned closer. "Don't worry little one. I'm sure she will be okay. The people in the Institute are very skilled." he tried to reassure him but when he saw that Alec was still nervous, he reached forward and petted the back of Alec's head.

 

"But if it would make you feel better, I can ask my friend Catarin, she's a head nurse at a hospital. Maybe she could take a look at Jocelyn. Would that make you feel better?" Alec nodded, nuzzling closer to his alpha's neck, taking in his calming scent.

 

Magnus felt that although better, Alec still wasn't calm. So taking a hold of his shoulders, he gently pulled him away from his neck, smiling when he heard the unhappy whine. "How about a date, hm? Will you let me take you for one?" shyly smiling, Alec nodded and buried his face back into the older man's neck.

 

_ **Hunters Moon:** _

 

The pub was full of life, people everywhere – having fun, laughing, talking with their friends or partners. Alec was sat in one of the many boots around the pub, waiting until Magnus returns with their drinks. He didn't let him order what he wanted, saying that he will surprise him. His inner omega was pacing, making him feel slightly panicky, not liking that he was in an unknown place.

 

But he felt Magnus's presence near him and he tried to calm down. Squeezing his hands together, his fingers locked together, he nervously looked around himself. He noticed some alphas and betas looking him over, ogling him practically, and he made it his goal not to look the way where they stood, knowing that they will be looking at him.

 

He saw one of the alphas has started moving towards him. He straightened in his seat but before he could decide what to do Magnus finally arrived with their drinks. The alpha sat down next to him, making him move closer to the wall and they were sitting so close that their thighs were touching as well as their shoulders. Alec felt Magnus' arm wrapping around his middle and pulling him closer and looked up when he felt his chest vibrate with a growl.

 

The alpha warlock was glaring, his gaze locked with the alpha that was walking towards Alec. Now, he was staring at them with wide eyes, slowly walking back from where he came. Snorting into his glass, Alec moved even closer to Magnus, holding his glass in one hand, the other wrapped around one of Magnus', playing with his rings.

 

"What are you smiling about?" Magnus looked down at the omega nuzzling against his chest, a mischievous spark in his beautiful eyes. "Nothing" he said innocently, sipping his fruity drink. He didn't know what was in it, but it tasted really good. Magnus smirked into his own drink, his being slightly alcoholic. He didn't want his dear Alexander drinking alcohol....besides, he looks really cute sitting there with a brightly coloured fruity drink.

 

"Do you want to....play a game of billiards?" Alec asked hesitantly. He was looking at a couple of friends playing. The youngest guy was pretty bad at it if Alec could say so, but the other guy was helping him and they looked really cute together.

 

Magnus followed Alec's gaze and smirked. "Yeah, why not." he answered, putting his finished drink on the table Magnus stood up, reaching to help Alec up. Once the omega was standing next to him, their fingers entwined, Magnus walked them to another billiard table, stopping one waitress on her way to the bar, asking for another round and for the sticks and balls.

 

She smiled and nodded, her gaze lingering on their hands. She sent Alec a wink before continuing on her way, leaving a blushing omega and smirking alpha standing there. Alec willed his blush away and turned to bury his face into Magnus' chest, again, feeling the stares on his person. He really didn't like them looking at him. It made him uncomfortable.

 

Magnus kissed the top of Alexander's head, his hands wrapping around his trim waist. On one side he liked how clingy the omega was being this evening...but on the other side he didn't like how they were ogling HIS omega. So glaring at the stupid alphas and betas he smirked when they immediately looked away. That's how it should be.

 

He thanked the waitress when she returned with their things, winking at her when he saw her gaze on the omega wrapped in his arms. She laughed softly, his chest vibrating- making Alec bury even deeper, when she blushed and hurried away. Squeezing one more time, Magnus gently pulled Alexander away from his chest, giving him a kiss on the lips and one of the sticks into hand. "You know how to play, right?" he teased, smirking when the omega pouted.

 

"We will see" Alec teased back, already getting into position to start the game.

 

_ **2 hours later ('Cause I don't know how to write billiards :P ):** _

 

"Alexander, darling, please stop your pouting. It makes me want to kiss you." Magnus smirked, snorting into his drink when the said omega glared at him from the other side of the table. It looked more like a puppy trying to bark. "Hmp" Alec turned his head away, deliberately not meeting the warlock's eyes.

 

"Now, come on darling. You aren't really mad at me, are you?" Magnus pleaded slightly, not wanting the younger man to be really upset with him. The omega looked at the alpha from the corner of his eye, inwardly smirking to himself when he saw that Magnus was starting to get flustered. Just a little more won't hurt, will it?

 

"Who knows.....Maybe I will go ask that alpha there to play with me?" he chirped, looking at another alpha who was standing at the bar, sipping his clearly alcoholic drink and not taking his eyes off Alec for one moment. Magnus followed his gaze and glared, frowning. When he saw the alpha has started moving towards their table, he stood up, quickly marched to Alexander's side of the table, grabbed him and pulled him up.

 

He then sat down on his place and pulled the wide eyed omega down, right into his lap and wrapped his arms around Alec's waist, pulling him into his chest and growled. Alec couldn't help but whine softly, his inner omega curling into itself, basking in the protectiveness of it's alpha. Alec's lashes fluttered and he turned as much as he could, still wrapped in Magnus's strong arms, and buried his head into his alpha's flashy shirt.

 

Magnus glared at the alpha who was still looking their way, thankfully he at least stopped walking. Feeling the hold around his waist tighten, Alec squirmed and had to bite back a moan. Magnus was unknowingly letting his alpha aura out and it was making Alec's omega go crazy. He could feel his body has started trembling and he clenched his hands in Magnus' shirt.

 

Magnus broke his staring fight when he felt tiny pinches of pain in his shoulders. Looking down, the only thing he could see was the top of his black haired omega and his hands clenched into his shirt, where his nails were digging into his skin. He also noticed that Alexander was slightly trembling and frowned.

 

Looking around himself, Magnus saw that an omega from the other table was looking his way with slightly dazed eyes and the beta next to her too. Taking a deep breath, he inwardly cursed when he realized that his aura was all around them. His poor Alexander must be feeling it too much.

 

They may not be mated yet, but Alexander's omega, as well as his alpha, considered them mates. So, pulling his aura back, he kissed the top of Alec's head and leaned closer to his ear. "I'm sorry darling, I let myself get carried away. Will you forgive me?" he pleaded softly, holding him close to his body and feeling his alpha purring inside, trying to calm the omega down.

 

Taking a deep breath, thankfully his body has stopped trembling, Alec looked up at Magnus with a grumpy face. The said alpha smiled sheepishly and tightened his arms around Alexander's waist. "I'm sorry...?" he tried to smile at the omega, hoping that he won't be mad but Alec just huffed and turned his head away. Magnus pouted and nosed the side of Alec's head. "Now, come on darling. I didn't mean to do that. I just....had to show that idiot that you are mine." he whispered right into his ear, kissing it after and smiling to himself when he felt Alec shiver slightly.

 

Alec peeked at Magnus and couldn't help but smile when he saw how cute the alpha looked. How can someone be so handsome and ...sexy and cute at the same time? So he turned around, wrapping one his arm around the middle of Magnus's body and the other one around his neck, nuzzling against the alpha's strong chest. Smiling, Magnus buried his head into Alec's soft hair, just breathing his scent in.

 

Alec took one last deep breath and moved away from Magnus's lap, taking a seat next to the alpha, his back against the wall and his feet almost in the older man's lap. Magnus took a gulp of his drink, his other hand moving to settle on Alec's ankle. Leaning his head back, unknowingly exposing his neck to all the people in the room, Alec looked around himself.

 

The pub was really nice, the whole thing had practically no window so the room was pretty dark, making it quite intimate. Some fairy lights were wrapped around columns and timbers and some candles were strategically placed so the room wasn't too dark. There were a lot of people, almost too many for Alec's taste but he was with Magnus so he can live with that. The couple of waitresses there, some males too, were looking at them but Alec thought it was mainly because of Magnus, him being the High Warlock of Brooklyn and all and making these weird coo-like noises.

 

Alec also noticed that one of the waitresses was looking at them a little bit more than the others, and she also wasn't making these weird sounds which Alec didn't mind. She was kind of familiar to him, he just couldn't remember where he met her. 

 

Magnus was smiling to himself, yeah a little bit like a creep so what, while he looked at his omega. Alexander wasn't the smallest thing around but sitting like this, in his lap and curled into himself, he looked just divine. Magnus knew that Alec was sometimes having doubts. That he wasn't enough for Magnus. But the alpha knew that Alexander was perfect for him. He was alive for a long time now and he met a lot of people. Different people, omegas, betas and some alphas, too.

 

But no one was in any way like his Alexander. The younger man was everything he ever looked for. He was sweet, kind but also strict when the situation called for it. Alec was also strong but still wanted to have someone who would look after him. The omega was someone, who was strong but soft at the same time. Someone, who could break any moment but still tried to be strong for these around him.

 

Magnus tightened his arms around Alec's waist when the omega turned slightly, and lifted his head, following the omega's gaze to the bar. "That's Maia. She is a friend of Luke's. You met her at our Christmas party." the alpha whispered into Alec's ear when he saw him looking at her. Nodding against Magnus's strong chest, Alec's gaze strayed to a couple sitting a couple of booths from them.

 

The woman had her arms crossed across her chest, her face tight with anger. The man sitting across from her was moving his hands around and even from this distance, Alec could see that his eyes were a little bit too bright to be normal. He was panicking. Only his Shadowhunter training prevented Alec from jumping in shock when the woman, Alec thought that she looked like a fairy, stood up and slapped the man across the face, shouting something about a cheating idiot and storming out.

 

The man sat there in astonishment, his face rapidly flushing, before he, too, jumped out and almost ran out of the pub, leaving a couple of laughing customers in his awake. Alec shook his head and buried it back in Magnus's chest, enjoying his scent. "Magnus?" he murmured and only knew that Magnus heard him when he felt his chest vibrate with an answer.

 

"Yes darling?" Alec looked up, not moving from his position, too comfortable for that and opened his mouth to ask but hesitated. Magnus seeing this smiled slightly, hands moving under Alexander's thighs and, smirking at the small squeak he heard and sorting it for later, gently shifted the smaller man's body so he was, again, sitting with his back against the wall and he curled his feet close to his body.

 

"I-......no it's nothing." he mumbled after a bit, curling and uncurling his fingers into his shirt, not meeting Magnus's eyes. The alpha frowned slightly. What happened? It was all going so good. They both looked up when the door opened and a man walked in, the same one from before. His cheek was still red and he looked quite angry.

 

Magnus quickly lost his interest and looked back at his omega only to find him still looking at the man, a sad look in his eyes. And then it hit him. Alexander was thinking about the people who are left broken after a bad break up. His eyes softened. His omega was a really sweet creature. Worrying about someone completely unknown to him. "Don't worry darling. I'm sure he totally deserved what she did to him." Alec looked at him confused but Magnus only smiled at him. "I think I saw her with one vampire maybe a week ago? They didn't look like just friends to me." he smirked when Alec giggled. "But who knows, maybe I'm wrong." he teased and wiggled his fingers against his omega's chest, laughing when the omega jumped away and gave him a hurt look.

 

_ **Magnus's loft:** _

 

Alec cuddled closer to Magnus's chest, enjoying the feel of Magnus's skin against his cheek and inwardly thanking every angel that Magnus sleeps topless. He could feel his inner omega purring when Magnus pulled him even closer with his arm around his shoulders, pulling the blanket up so it was covering the omega's whole body. He didn't want his little darling to get cold, did he?

 

Alec was one foot in the world of Sandman when he remembered one thing. Sitting up, so he was leaning against Magnus' chest who was reading some kind of extremely old book. “Say Magnus..." he let his question open, waiting for Magnus' reaction. Gently humming, Magnus flipped another page.

 

"How....how many exes do you exactly have?" he whispered, not meeting the older man's eyes. He didn't know why it bothered him but something inside him, probably his omega, just had to know. Magnus almost dropped the centuries old book when he heard what his darling wanted to know. Gently putting it on the bedside table and clearing his throat, Magnus sat a bit higher, pulling Alexander's body with him.

 

"Ehm.....a-and why would you like to know?" Alec frowned. Magnus,....didn't want to tell him? But why? "I don't know....Just forget it." he mumbled and made a move to stand up, maybe some water will make him feel better. Unfortunately for him, he didn't make it far, Magnus's strong hand on his stopping him. "No, no, wait. I'm...I will tell you it's juts...I'm not very...proud of it." the alpha said softly, rubbing his finger over Alexander's skin, calming him down.

 

Alec looked at him and hesitantly lowered himself back to the bed, sitting and curling his legs under himself. His hands were in his lap, playing with the big shirt he was wearing, one of Magnus' of course. "Well,....I wouldn't know." Alec said, his voice a little bit bitter. Magnus looked at him a little bit confused before he remembered that Alec has never been in a relationship.

 

He laughed a bit, pulling Alec's head closer and pressing a quick kiss against his forehead. "Yes you wouldn't. I sometimes forget that you are so innocent." he teased, laughing out loud when he saw the bright blush on his omega's cheeks. Alec playfully pushed him away, crossing his arms and puffing his cheeks up.

 

"Yes, yes. Laugh it up. But what about you? You must have a lot of exes." Alec asked again, grabbing Magnus's hands, for once free of any rings, and tangled theirs fingers together. "Why do you think so?" Magnus asked back, his eyes on their fingers, engaged in the way they seemed to just fit.

 

"I mean, you are......amazing. Handsome and strong,......you are the High Warlock of Brooklyn too....and you are just ......just an amazing person." Alec whispered, this time his eyes boring right into Magnus's. Smiling, Magnus looked down and tightened his hold on the younger man's fingers. "I wasn't always." he said bitterly.

 

"That doesn't matter. It was then and now is now." Alec said with confidence and sat closer, now almost sitting in Magnus's lap and waited for an answer. The alpha sighted, knowing that he lost and prayed that it won't end bad.

 

"Okay, fine. But you have to know that I've lived for a long time. For centuries really. I've been with men, women, vampires, werewolves, warlocks and some fairies too. With omegas and betas even some alphas." Alec nodded, already knowing that Magnus had been with a lot of different people. "How many?" he asked impatiently.

 

"How many?" Magnus repeated and Alec nodded again. "Yeah, it's not a trick question. You can even round down if you want"

 

Magnus nodded and looked out of the balcony, his gaze on the night city around them. "Seventeen." he finally said and Alec smiled. "Seventeen? That's not too bad." he said happily and moved away from Magnus, laying down on his side of the bed waiting for the alpha to lay down too, so he could cuddle close for warm.

 

Magnus smiled nervously and lay down, pulling his omega closer and closing his eyes. The omega frowned when he saw the nervous warlock, leaning his head a bit back so he could see Magnus's whole face. "Magnus? Seventeen isn't so bad.....is it?" he asked and carefully watched for a reaction. He saw the moment the man's eyebrow twitched and knew that something was wrong. "Seventeen hundred?" another twitch......."Seventeen thousand?!" he shrieked, jumping up from their embrace, Magnus immediately following. 

 

"It is all in the past Alexander." he assured, his hand up and reaching towards the upset omega. "But right now, I'm here. With you. And I don't plan on going anywhere anytime soon." he said and pulled Alec into his chest, burying his head in the place Alexander's neck and shoulder met, breathing in his omega's scent.

 

Alec didn't know what to think. Yeah, he knew that Magnus must have been with a lot of people before him, like look at him. But seventeen thousand?! That was.....a lot. Like a really, really lot. But Magnus was....was something else. Everything Alec ever wanted. So technically, it didn't matter that he already was with seventeen thousand people before Alec. The important thing was that he was with him right now and that he...loved him.

 

Eyes blurring with tears, Alec took a shaky breath smiling when Magnus's hands immediately moved to his cheeks and he was met with two worried eyes. "What is it darling?" Magnus whispered and brushed one little stray tear away. "I....I think I love you." was his whispered  response and Magnus could tell...that he was never happier than in this moment. A smile broke out on his face and he moved forward, lips pressing against Alexander's soft ones.

 

"I love you too, darling. You mean so so much to me." he whispered against the omega's lips, not wanting to move. Alec broke into a teary smile, pressing back and curling his hands around Magnus's neck.

 

_ **To be continued** _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will......just leave this here and.....yeah.
> 
> By Lenus
> 
> Beta'ed by Dawnsty


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I'm back again!  
> I know that every chapter I'm giving some kind of excuse why it took me so long to update but this time I decided, to really Thank you all who read my story, who are leaving kudos or comments on it. It really means a lot to me. Before I started reading or writing fanfiction I didn't really understand English (hopefully it's better now) and I hated it. But when I first started reading it became better and when I finally decided to try and write something myself it became even better.
> 
> But the best thing was when I finally convinced myself to post something. It still wasn't the best, had a lot of mistakes and typos, but it was still something. A new start. So I would like to thank everyone who reads this and my other stories, too. Without you I wouldn't be here and I would never write this much. 
> 
> So one big fat THANK YOU to everyone who ever left kudos, comments or even read my story. Also a big shout out to all of you who left more comments or even commented on every one of my chapters. I know about you, I know your names and it means a lot to me, so thank you from the bottom of my heart. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter as well and I'm looking forward to all the kudos and comments. THANK YOU
> 
> Oh and I can't forget one last thing.....1k kudos on TAW?! Wow....I really don't know what to say...Thank you!

Slowly blinking, Alec inwardly groaned when he felt the harsh morning sun on his face. Rolling over, he buried his head into the pillow, breathing in the unique mixed scent of him and Magnus. Reaching to the other side of the bed, expecting to be met with a warm body, he lifted his head when his hand instead met cold sheets. Sitting up and ignoring the blanket now piled on his lap, the omega started looking for his missing alpha.

 

When done looking around the bedroom, Alec stood up, ignoring that the only thing he was wearing was Magnus's shirt, and slowly opened the door to the hall. The first thing he noticed was the heavenly smell of pancakes and bacon. Moaning softly, Alexander blushed at the sound he let out. Thankfully no one was around to hear it. Or at least he thought so. 

 

Squeaking when two strong arms wrapped around his waist, lifting the shirt a little bit, and his back met an even stronger chest, Alec blushed when hot air met his ear. "What a delightful sound that was. I hope you will make more of them for me one day little one." His whole face now completely red, Alec turned as much as he could and he was met with a grinning Magnus.

 

His eyes were golden and cat-like and looked kind of......hazy? So maybe his moan was heard by someone. Oops. "M-Magnus, good morning." he smiled nervously, hoping that the alpha won't poke into that embarrassing sound. Thankfully, luck was on his side, or maybe Magnus just decided to tease him later, and the alpha instead smiled, his eyes warm as a summer breeze. "Good morning, darling." he said softly and leaned forward to press his lips against the soft one's of his omega.

 

Alec smiled a little into the kiss, basking in the feeling he could feel all around his body. This was nice. Having someone in whose presence he felt this good. Leaning slightly back so he could turn around without moving away from Magnus's chest, the omega placed his hands on said muscled chest and brushed his nose against Magnus'. "Hi." he breathed and smiled back at the alpha when he was rewarded with a bright smile.

 

Magnus couldn't help himself but think about how lucky he was. He never thought that he would stand here, in his apartment with this person in his arms, with someone he would want to stay with for the rest of his immortal life. But seeing Alexander right then, standing before him, the morning sun from the balcony creating almost a godly shine around him, his beautiful coloured eyes shining bright and his darker than ebony hair still messy from sleep just minutes before.

 

This was the person he wanted to be with. He was sure of it. And when he saw the bracelet fastened around Alexander's thin wrist he couldn't stop these strong emotions inside him any more. Curling one long arm around the younger male's waist, the shirt running slightly upwards by the move, and pulling the startled omega closer to him so they were pressed against each other completely, Magnus brought his other hand up to Alexander's cheek, gently cupping it and tilting his head up so he could press his lips back against the inviting ones of the omega in his arms.

 

Alec's lashes fluttered against his cheeks when Magnus kissed him again. Okay fine, Alec didn't really have anyone to compare it to but still. He really, really likes the way Magnus kisses him. Every time, no matter how or where, he always felt as if he was the only person on Earth. Magnus was always so gentle with him, as if he was afraid he would break him, even though all his life Alec tried to convince all these people around him that he was somebody who didn't need protection or help. Even when he was an omega.

 

But the truth was.....that he wanted to have someone who would protect him, who would take care of him. Someone other than his family. Someone only for him. And that someone was Magnus...At least Alec hoped he was. Even after all these things, Alec was still, somewhere in the back of his mind, afraid that Magnus will one day wake up and will decide that he didn't want him. That he wanted someone else, someone prettier, someone who wasn't as insecure as Alec. But in that moment, when he felt Magnus strong arms around him he completely forgot about his doubts and the only thing on his mind was how good he felt.

 

Alec made a soft 'uhn' when Magnus probed his mouth open before pulling away, embarrassed, again, by the sound he made. He blushed deep red when Magnus chuckled, his deep voice sending shivers down Alec's back , and shyly looked down at his bare feet. Thank god he overcame his nervousness about being half naked in front of Magnus. His string of thoughts was interrupted by Magnus' finger under his chin. Lifting his head and locking his eyes with Magnus', the omega's face was cast in a new shade of red when he saw the half-lidded pools of golden before him.

 

His breath hitched when Magnus moved forward, his eyes closing automatically and this time he managed to bite back the sound that wanted out when Magnus brushed against his tongue. Clenching his hands around Magnus' shirt, Alec moved closer, his chest meeting Magnus' with every breath he took. Huffing, Alec tried to copy what Magnus was doing, moving his tongue in an imaginary rhythm.

 

Alec moaned softly when he felt Magnus' leg moving between his. His hold around the alpha's shirt tightened when Magnus gently bit his lip. He couldn't help but mewl when Magnus' leg brushed against his arousal and he almost jumped backward when the older man suddenly moved away from him. His chest heaved up and down and he could feel his eyes getting watery. Did he do something wrong? Magnus never moved so fast away from him.

 

He made a move to touch the alpha and his hand was grabbed in a bigger hand and he was pulled back into Magnus' chest. The alpha's other hand was pulling at the neck of the shirt Alec was wearing, moving it back into place so it was covering the upper half of the omega's thighs. Still not understanding what happened, Alec looked up at Magnus only to find him looking the other way.

 

Following his gaze, his face burst into a deeper shade of red that even his ears were coloured, and gasped softly, horrified. There standing by the door, big bag in his hand was Jace, his face slightly red and apologetic. „Sorry for killing the mood. You got a spare room?“

 

_ **Hotel DuMort:** _

 

Simon moaned, his mouth filled with the most delicious thing he ever tasted. He sucked a little bit more, the groan he got only encouraging him. Eyes rolling into his head, Simon, his mouth full of blood, dug his fingertips into the strong shoulders he was holding on, feeling equally strong hands wrapping around his waist and pulling him down onto the lap he was sitting on.

 

He could feel the man's arousal, the feeling only making him suck harder. Finally, he could tell his belly was full, he slowly pulled back, a thick string of saliva connecting him to the bite mark, which was already healing. By the time he sat back onto the man's lap, the wound was healed, the skin untouched as if nothing happened.

 

He couldn't help but pout. This was the only thing he hated about being a vampire. He couldn't leave any hickeys or any other marks on Raphael's body. And he couldn't leave any on his. He wanted everyone to know that the alpha was his. For now and forever. He was brought out of his thoughts by a nuzzle against the side of his head and a little nip on his ear.

 

„What is it gattino?“ Raphael's husky voice whispered into his ear and the omega shivered in pleasure. „Why can't I leave any mark on you?“ Simon whined, pouting. Raphael's deep chuckles made him smile even against his will and he was full force giggling when the alpha tickled his side. 

 

„Because we have extremely fast healing abilities.“ he teased, enjoying the cute noises his omega was emitting. Such a beautiful sound it was. So pure and full of happiness. Just like his life since he met Simon. He still couldn't believe how lucky he was to find him. He couldn't remember the last time when he was this happy. „But I still want to.“

 

Smirking, Raphael gently pulled Simon's head forward so it was near his neck and leaned his head to the side. „So why don't you try some more?“ Simon's eyes darkened, the pupils so wide that his eyes looked almost black, and he licked his lips, feeling his teeth already itching to be buried back into the delicious skin.

 

Raphael decided that it was taking him too long and helped him by pushing his head right into the place where his neck meet his shoulder. „Come on gattino. Don't let me wait.“ and with this Simon lunged forward and buried his teeth into the skin, moaning when he got a full mouth of blood. Raphael growled, the eager fledging still a little messy when it came to feeding. Not that Raphael minded it.

 

The sounds of sucking, the feeling of his blood leaving his body and Simon's body writhing on his lap turned out to be too much even for a vampire like Raphael and the alpha lunged forward and buried his own fangs into the skin of Simon's neck, the omega pulling away from his treat to let out a loud high pitched moan. Raphael didn't feed as often as Simon needed so the younger man wasn't used to the feeling.

 

So every time it happened, his whole body became useless, his senses overwhelming. He couldn't help but squirm on the lap he was sitting on, feeling how wet he was starting to become. Blushing, the omega closed his eyes, tilting his head more to the side, one if his hands buried in Raphael's thick hair.

 

He was still embarrassed about his reaction as an omega. It was just so new to him. And Raphael could so easily make it happen. Feeling his battle, Raphael pulled back, his lips red with the blood he was drinking just seconds before, and smiled at the shy man. „Don't worry gattino. It's natural. Plus it's telling me just how much you like this.“ Smiling, Simon looked at his alpha through his lashes.

 

„Re-really?“ he hesitated, still not so sure. The alpha just stood up, the omega wrapping his legs around his waist so he wouldn't fall, and started moving towards the bed, as if he didn't have an adult man wrapped around him like a monkey. Once there, Raphael gently let go of Simon and watched as he bounced once on the bed before laying there unmoving. The alpha pulled his blazer off, not looking where it landed, and crawled so he was above the omega who was looking at him with eyes full of lust. 

 

Leaning down and nosing the side of Simon's neck, taking a deep breath and smelling the blood there, Raphael leaned back so Simon could see his whole face. His eyes were dark with lust and fangs were peeking from his lips. „Yes, I'm one hundred percent sure.“

 

_ **Magnus's loft:** _

 

Alec, his face still red from earlier, burrowed deeper into the blanket wrapped around him, his legs pulled up to his chest. Now fully clothed in loose bottoms and one of Magnus's old shirts, the material baggy and falling down one of his shoulders. He glared at Jace, who was sitting opposite him sheepishly, taking a sip from the cup of tea Magnus made him. Said alpha was sat on the armrest next to Alexander, his arm resting on the back of the sofa behind his omega's head, fingers slowly petting the thin shoulder.

 

„So? What can I help you with?“ the alpha asked the younger one, taking a quick bite of the soft pastries in his hand. Smiling, when Alec tilted his head, asking for his own bite without words. Bringing the pastry to his plumb lips, brushing away small crumbs that were left when the omega took a small bite, humming at the pleasant taste in his mouth. Looking up, Magnus' eyes were bright and a soft smile on his lips, the two alpha's eyes met and a quick understanding was made. 

 

Pressing a kiss against the top of Alexander's head, lingering a little bit longer, Magnus stood up and moved to sit next to his omega, his attention on the younger alpha before him. Alec didn't understand what just happened, staring at Magnus with confusion evident in his eyes . The alpha smiled at him reassuringly, before looking back at Jace who seemed ready to start talking. 

 

„I.....Aldertree kicked me out of the Institute.“ he admitted with a nervous smile, looking at his hands. „He WHAT?!“ Alec almost shrieked, jumping out of his seat, the blanket falling to the ground, forgotten. „What did you do?!“ he demanded, sittitng back when Magnus's hand urged him to. How could this be possible. He wasn't in the Institute for literally one day and this happened?!

 

Jace's face reddened. „I...well. I did it for you.“ this caused Alec to freeze. This, that Jace was kicked out of the Institute, was because of him? Was it his fault? Magnus seeing that Alec was falling into one of his self-hating episodes, looked sharply at Jace, his eyes hard. „What do you mean?“ Jace looked up, his breath hitched when he saw the stronger alpha's eyes, before looking at his parabatai, instantly hating himself when he saw how down he looked.

 

„No, not like that Alec! I mean that Aldertree wanted me to force you to stop meeting with Magnus.“ his eyes wider than before, Alec unconsciously moved closer to Magnus, almost looking as if he wanted to become one with Magnus's side. „What?“ he whispered, not knowing what to think about it. 

 

“B-but why? I don't understand. Why does he want that?” the omega mumbled, his eyes becoming a little bit hazy. Magnus seeing his Alexander in this state, sat so his back was as straight as a wall and looked at Jace with hard cat-like eyes. “Elaborate.” he orderedhis voice hard and commanding, wanting to do something, to make Alexander feel better. Jace nodded and leaned against the couch, remembering his conversation with Victor Aldertree.

 

_**Flashback:** _

 

_**Closing the doors after himself, Jace looked up at the beta that summoned him, wanting to roll his eyes when he saw the arrogant man waiting for him. “Ah, mister Herondale. How nice of you to join me here.” this time Jace couldn't help himself, he rolled his eyes, coming to stop maybe three or four steps before Aldertree, not wanting to be too close. There was just something about the man that didn't sit well with him.** _

 

“ _ **Well, you summoned me, so I didn't have much of a choice.” he said sarcastically, inwardly smirking when he saw the man's eyebrow twitch in annoyance. Clearing his throat, Aldertree walked around his desk, sitting in the plush seat. “Anyway, I summoned you today, because I have a favour to ask.” lifting an eyebrow, Jace ignored the gesture to sit, rather leaning slightly forward.**_

 

“ _ **What favour?” Aldertree smirked slightly, his fingers entwined on top of his desk “Well, it's more like an order, but I would like to think about it as a favour, because we both will agree on that, I'm sure.” Jace knew that he won't like how he said 'favour'. Because there wasn't anything he would agree over with the arrogant beta from the Clave.**_

 

“ _ **I would like for you to tell Alexander Lightwood to stop seeing that warlock of his.” Jace's eyebrows shot up, his inside burning up, and his glamoured wings ruffling from anger. What? Who does he think he is?! Playing along for now, Jace sat in the chair provided for him, crossing his arms across his chest “Ooh?” Thinking that the alpha was with him, the beta continued.**_

 

“ _ **Yes, I think it's unfitted and degrading for a Shadowhunter and more importantly an omega to date a Downworlder. He should be more interested in other Shadowhunters. More interested in making sure that the Shadowhunter bloodline stays strong. You as an alpha agree with me, I'm sure. And as his parabatai and the main alpha in his life I'm sure you could, let's say, force him to end his 'relationship' with that warlock.” he finished, obviously happy with himself.**_

 

_**Jace slowly stood up, smile on his lips, and leaned against the desk, his face now only a couple of centimetres from Aldertree's. “Yeah, I don't think so.” eyes widening, Aldetree sat there shocked. What. “What?” he asked breathlessly. “You heard me. I would, never ever think about using my alpha position or even my parabatai rune to force Alec into something he doesn't want. And certainly not force him to end a relationship he is happy in. So whatever little scheme you cooked up in that messed head of yours, you can forget about it because there is no way Magnus or anyone from Alec's family will let you hurt him.”** _

 

_**Straightening his back, happy with himself, Jace waited for a reaction. The beta cleared his throat, again, and stood up. The alpha almost snorted when he saw that the beta was a couple of inches shorter than him but tried to appear taller. “Is that your final answer mister Herondale?” nodding with a serious face, Jace curled his fingers into fists, almost drawing blood. “Then I have to ask you to leave this Institute.” Jace's eyes widened, What?** _

 

“ _ **You are no longer a Shadowhunter of this branch of the Clave” glaring angrily, Jace turned and stormed out of the office. Stopping in the door, he turned back at the beta and with a glare that could freeze hell over and said, “If you think you will get Alec, you are mistaken. I will be the one to stand in your way as well as many other powerful people. One of them being the Fucking High Warlock of Brooklyn. So, in your place I would think about your little master plan at least three times.” he saw that beta was shaken and smirked.**_

 

“ _ **Because if you decide to do something that will harm Alec Lightwood, it will be the last thing you will ever do.” with this he turned and stormed out of the office, the door shutting loudly behind him.**_

 

_**End of Flashback:** _

 

Sitting back against the sofa, Jace looked at the pair sitting opposite him. Magnus had his arm around his parabatai's shoulders, holding him close to his body and Alec seemed to be in shock. He couldn't blame him, really. He just learned that a man from the Clave wanted to do something with him, after all. Everyone would be a little shocked. Looking back at Magnus, he found the other alpha already looking at him, and a quick understanding, again, was made. No one will hurt Alec  When both of them were still alive.

 

_ **The same day, evening:** _

 

Alec was still shocked. Of course, everyone would be, but still. He didn't understand. He knew that it wasn't usual that a Shadowhunter dates a Downworlder, but it wasn't a rule that they couldn't. So why? His thoughts were interrupted by Magnus's bell ringing. Looking up, he saw Magnus going to open, smiling at him and running his fingers through his dark locks when he walked by. Standing up when he heard the door close and voices coming closer, the omega quickly looked himself over, hoping that he looked at least a little bit presentable.

 

“Alec!” sharply looking up, Alec had only a second to brace himself before he had his arms full of vampire. Still not used to others, other than his family and newly Magnus, hugging him, he didn't know what to do with his arms for a second before finally settling them around Simon's shoulders and squeezing slightly. “Simon, Hi.”

 

Pulling back, the vampire pulled on the taller omega's arm, “Come on. We have a lot to talk about.” Alec just managed one quick glance at his alpha before he was pulled inside Magnus's library, the door closing. Magnus and Raphael shared a glance and smiled at each other. “Well, it looks like we have some time. What do you say, a couple of shots and a talk.” Raphael nodded, already browsing through Magnus's big liquor bar.

 

_ **With the two omegas:** _

 

“So tell me, how are you and Magnus.” Simon asked, eyes bright. He wanted to talk with the other omega for at least two weeks and Raphael finally agreed and talked with Magnus. When Simon was small, he didn't have a lot of omegas friends. And Alec was a little insecure and Simon, even though he didn't know him for long, knew that the other omega was a great person. So he wanted to help him get over it. And the best way was through talking. 

 

“I....good. Great.” Alec was a little hesitant at first, but then he thought that he should try to be a little more open. And Simon was nice, he could see him as a dear friend. “And you? How are things with Raphael? I hope he treats you well.” the omega asked sharply, ready to defend if it would be needed. Smiling, Simon thought about how cute it was that Alec was protective of him and they weren't even so good friends. 

 

He felt a pang in his heart when he thought about how Clary never even asked him if he was happy or if he was treated right. Shaking these feelings away, he focused on Alec. “It's great. Raphael is great. The only thing that is bothering me is when.....we, you know,.....gets intimate...I...well....get really excited.” he said flushing. Alec could feel his own face burning hot. He knew what Simon meant. He always hated it when it happened to him.

 

Mainly when he was in heat. He felt so disgusting....all wet and ...stuff. “Yeah, I know what you mean.....It's really uncomfortable.” Alec admitted. Simon brightened, finally someone who gets him. “Right! And when I complain to Raphael, he only tells me that it shows how much I like it and that he doesn't mind.” he whined. Alec almost fell off of the sofa when Simon suddenly moved so that he was in his face, eyes full of mischief.

 

“Say Alec, what does Magnus do when it happens to you?” blushing even harder, the omega was sure his whole face was completely red by now. “I....we didn't...I mean.” he stammered, wriggling his hands in his lap. Laughing out loud, Simon, again, thought about how cute Alec was. He appeared as a strong confident omega when in reality he was just a shy and innocent omega and it was just perfect. 

 

“Don't worry, I'm just teasing you.” he smiled, laughing one more time when the taller man pouted. Cute. “But now seriously. You didn't think about asking Magnus to mate you? If I may ask, that is.” the last thing was added when Alec looked at him with wide eyes. Shaking his head, the dark haired omega didn't know what to say. Of course he thought about how it would feel if Magnus spend his heat with him. But he was afraid it was too soon. 

 

Or that Magnus would be disappointed in him. He wasn't experienced at all and Magnus was....was really experienced. “I-....I thought about it. But I.....what if its too soon?” he voiced his doubts, hoping that Simon would help him. He was too embarrassed to ask Izzy or God forbid Jace. But Simon was an omega like him. Eyes softening, Simon moved closer so their sides were touching. “You are afraid, I get it. And I think it's on the spot. This is your first serious relationship after all.

 

You don't want to mess up anything. But I see how much Magnus loves you. It almost emits from both of you when you are together, or even when you talk about each other. So, my opinion is.....that you have to talk to him. Talk and maybe you will feel better and also I'm sure that you two will make the best decisions.” nodding, Alec was lost in his thoughts. He had a lot to think about.

 

_ **To be continued** _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, finally finished. This one is a little bit longer. Hope you liked it and I'm looking forward to all your feedback. Love to you all!
> 
> By Lenuš
> 
> Beta'ed by Dawnsty


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!  
> Finally back, I know. IM SORRY! I just couldn't find the time for the only thing I love, writing. Stupid school and it's stupid professors, who don't know when to stop. But! I managed to write something, finally! Also, I FINALLY moved forward in the story. Like, I was getting worried that nothing happened like....in this whole sequel....but this time I managed to do something which I'm kinda proud of. And this chapter will be extra long, too. I hope you will like it, please let me know :D

_A tall person was walking quickly, avoiding people left and right. Their face was covered by a hood, but you could tell it was a woman be t_ _he way she_ _walk_ _ed_ _, her shoes and ...well her figure. The sky was dark, it looked as if_ _it would start raining_ _any minute. Suddenly, the woman turned sharply to the right and disappeared from view, activating one of her runes and using the roofs_ _to continue her way._

 

_Finally, she slowed down_ _and_ _looked around herself. Nobody was there and the only thing that_ _hinted at the presence of people_ _was the big ship across from her and the smoke coming from it. Pulling her hood down, she uncovered her face. She was a tall afro-american woman with almost as dark hair and eyes as her skin._

 

_Once again looking around herself, she saw no one, and jumped down, quickly walking inside the ship. Navigating in the small labyrinth of corridors, she finally slowed down once she saw what she came for. The sword was shinning even in the dark of the room, gently placed on a little_ _podium_ _. Slowly reaching_ _out_ _as if to touch it, she sharply looked up and jumped back, just in time_ _for the man_ _to miss_ _her_ _when he dropped_ _down where she_ _stood just seconds ago._

 

_"Most traitors are harder to catch." the_ _man_ _chuckled, lifting his head. It was Valentine Morgenstern, his dull grey wings stretching behind him. He looked at her with eyes full of mirth and she knew that she won't walk away like she wanted._

 

_"After all these years...." he walked closer to her and she moved_ _in sync with_ _him, not wanting to turn her back to him. "....why activate your Circle rune now....What's your game, Cleophas?" The woman, Cleo, shook her head, glancing nervously at the men that suddenly appeared on her sides. "There is no game...I've never been a traitor. I've just been waiting....for your return." she almost whispered, her wings, which became visible ruffling nervously a one single dull grey feather visible near the top of her right wing._

 

_"Really.." he looked at her with humour and she knew that he didn't believe him."Look, becoming an Iron sister was the only chance I had. It was that or a death sentence." Valentine smirked, "So you are following in your mother's footsteps. That's very sweet." Cleo frowned. Why was he mentioning her mother right now?_

 

_"I...when I met your daughter and discovered that you were still alive...I knew that it was my duty to return to your side." she tried to play on his good side. She knew that it was dangerous but it was her only chance. The only chance to atone for all the bad she had done. Or at least some of it. When she met Clary she knew that she was Valentine's daughter the second she saw her. And that she was powerful. Maybe, just maybe she was the key that will help her to defeat the evil that is Valentine._

 

_And all the powerful, more powerful than she ever could be and even more powerful than Clarissa Fairchild, who could form new runes like it was breathing, allies she had behind her. Yes, the dark period of their history has finally come to an end._

 

_"And what do you know about Clarissa?" Cleo looked up, she got lost in her thoughts and when did Valentine move so close? What now? Was she supposed to say what she knew and risk what little advantage they had? Or would it help them? Make Valentine be at least a little bit afraid?_

 

_"She created a rune." there wasn't much she could have done. She will take the risk. Maybe, just maybe, this once luck will be on her side. "She's very special." she saw the expression he had on his face when he looked at her and she couldn't help but smirk inwardly. Nice, he was afraid. She could see it. And she didn't have to be a werewolf like her brother was_ _to know that_ _._

 

_"You except me to believe you?" she knew that he wouldn't believe her. It was for good, she knew it. Cleo only hoped that her brother won't forget about their promise. "I can prove it."_

 

_Valentine lifted an eyebrow and smirked, "Really? How can you?" Cleo gulped, her wings ruffling. She really, really hoped that this is the right choice. Angels be with them. "She visited me in the Citadel and she showed me a rune." The alpha leader of the Circle scoffed, "A rune?" he asked, his voice full of laughter and mockery._

 

_"Yes, a rune. But not one I knew. It was a completely new one. Something I have never seen before." this caused Valentine to be interested. He looked at Cleo, his eyes still a little sceptic. She almost had him, she knew it. Just a little more._

 

_"I can make her show me one more time of you want me to." and the moment his eyes darkened she knew, she had him. "But I will need something." he stepped closer, his eyes dark. "Anything."_

 

_ **Scene change!** _

 

_A dark room. Another ship. The air was damp and heavy._ _A man was bound in heavy chains, letting him move but never enough to get away or to free himself._ _He looked quite old and fragile. His hair was greasy and laced with a lot of grey strands. Another man walked in, this one in his late forties and quite fit. The only unusual thing on him were two big grey wings that were almost touching the ground even though they were folded against his back. That man was Valentine._

 

_"You know, old friend.....I freed you from your entombment, granted you shelter, and this is what you do?" the old man stayed silent,_ _cradling his hands close to his chest._ _He_ _started to shake and mouthing some words. It sounded like a prayer. Or a warming, " Warning Clarissa is futile, you know." Valentine mocked, stepping closer to the quivering man on the floor._

 

_"I already have the Mortal Sword.....the storm is coming...whether you like it or not." the alpha kneeled and brought a big sword, the Mortal Sword to the man's neck "Leave my daughter alone." and before anyone could blink, Valentine pulled and the man slumped to the ground, dead._

 

_ **Magnus's loft:** _

 

Sitting up, Alec looked around him with wide eyes, his breathing quick and erratic. His hands came around his neck, clenching around an imaginary wound, just like the one the man in his dream had. It just seamed so realistic, as if....as if he just watched someone get killed by Valentine. But that couldn't be...or could it? The omega jumped when he suddenly felt a heavy hand land on his shoulder.

 

"Alexander? Darling, are you alright?" turning his head, Alec sighted in relief when he saw Magnus, his alpha sitting next to him, their blanket sliding down his toned chest. His eyes were concerned and he never felt happier about having someone next to him.

 

He slowly nodded, his gaze returning to his hands, which were unconsciously clenching around the blanket, his nails burying into his own legs. "I....yeah. Just a bad dream....at least I think so." the last part was whispered, Alec's mind still somewhere else. Magnus was really concerned, the omega was shaking all over and his eyes were wide and panicky. What could he dream about that left him like this?

 

"Are you sure? Little one you can tell me everything, you know that" the alpha sat a little  straighter, moving closer to his anxious omega. Alec nodded but then stopped. It was just Magnus. He could tell him anything and he won't laugh at him for something trivial like nightmare, will he?

 

"I.....I think I had a nightmare. At least I think it was a nightmare." Alec admitted, unconsciously clenching his hands, preparing for the laugher. But instead of laughter he felt big, warm hands wrapping around his shoulders and being pulled towards a strong chest, feeling the steady heartbeat and instantly feeling calmer.

 

"Oh, my little darling. It must have been a one hell of a nightmare for you to react like this. Do you want to talk about it?" Did he want to? Alec leaned back, letting Magnus hold his whole weight and inwardly blushing that it didn't move an inch with the alpha.

 

"It was kind of weird." he started, playing with Magnus' fingers in his lap, fascinated by how long they were. "At first I was in an old boat. There was a woman, she looked kind of familiar too. And I saw the Soul Sword and Valentine. He was talking about killing her. But she told him that joining the Iron Sisters was the only way to survive. And she told him about Clary and how she can create runes." Alec's eyes were hazy and Magnus had the feeling that he wasn't present with his whole spirit.

 

"And then it kind of jumped to another place. There was an old man and he was handcuffed. He looked ill and then Valentine came. He was saying something about leaving Clary alone and then he ....he killed him." suddenly Alec jumped up, almost falling in the process. "Magnus, I think Valentine killed an angel."

 

_ **The Institute:** _

 

Clary was walking with a purpose. She needed to find out what happened to Jace and the best thing she could think about was Alec. Surely, he will know where the other alpha is. She was just walking by the main hall, waving at Izzy when she was hit with a dizzy spell. Quickly grabbing the railing, she gently touched the side of her head. She could see Izzy hurrying towards her but her vision was blurry. The world spun.

 

"Help!" and then, just as suddenly as it appeared, it disappeared. Clary slowly stood up, Izzy was next to her but it looked like nobody else noticed anything. "Did you hear that?" Isabelle was confused, "Hear what? One moment you look ready to faint and the next you are completely fine."

 

"That voice. It....it sounded as if somebody was calling for help."

 

_ **Magnus' loft:** _

 

"Little one calm down." Magnus let out a little of his 'alpha' voice, He hated doing it but Alexander looked really panicky and the older man was afraid that he would fall into a panic attack. "But Magnus. What if...what if what I saw was really true. What if Valentine really just killed an angel. And some woman is in danger, too." finally sitting down, Alec buried his head in his hands. It has been a little over an hour since he was awoken by the nightmare and he couldn't stop thinking about it.

 

Magnus moved so he was next to his panicky omega and pulled him into his lap, mouthing against the glands on his neck, effectively melting the omega into a puddle of goo. "Calm down. We can think about something, but first I need you to calm down, okay?" he asked while gently rubbing their cheeks together, scenting Alexander and smiling when he felt him finally relax.

 

"Magnus..."Alec whined, turning on Magnus's lap and burying his head in the alpha's neck, nuzzling against the older man's own scent glands. Magnus tilted his head to the side so Alec could have better access. Alec was basking in the wonderful and strong scent of his alpha, feeling his nerves finally calming down.

 

"Ehm......Am I interrupting?" Looking up, Alec blushed when he saw his parabatai standing in the door to the kitchen. How many times has it been now that he found them in an .....ehem, inappropriate position? Like, it wasn't their fault, it was Jace who always walked in on them. As if he didn't know what knocking is.

 

"Yes you are." pouted Alec and Jace couldn't help but be surprised. Since when was Alec so open? Magnus laughed and motioned for him to come closer, moving his little one from his lap and onto the sofa next to him, pulling his feet onto his lap. "Not at all. To be true I need to talk to you."

 

Still confused Jace sat down and listened.

 

_ **Hotel DUMORT:** _

 

"Simon?!" looking around herself, Clary couldn't help but be stunned. Like a lot. The old hotel was beautiful, full of paintings and old vases, just perfect. And Simon was living here? She was so jealous. "Clary...?" looking up, she saw Simon standing at the top of the stairs, his shirt a little bit too unbuttoned then she was used to. She also noticed his red lips and putting two and two together, she blushed. Oops.

 

"Simon, hi. I'm sorry for interrupting but I ....I need to talk to you." she finished softly. The omega frowned. The last time Clary looked like that was when her mom was taken. Did something bad happen again? "Of course, come with me. We can talk in Raphael's living room." Nodding, Clary walked up the stairs and behind Simon, she looked him over.

 

Her friend looked good. Healthy and more importantly happy. Raphael was good for him and she was happy for them. She knew that the way she was behaving in the beginning was wrong. And she was ashamed about herself. Her head had gotten bigger than it ever should have been and she hurt her friends. That will never happen again.

 

"So? What's wrong. Is your mom okay?" confused, the beta nodded. "Yeah, mom is getting better in Idris. It was the right  choice for her to go there. I'm just glad Izzy's mom asked her to. I don't know what would have happened of she didn't go." nodding, Simon saw that something else was troubling his childhood friend. So he sat, waiting for her to speak. 

 

"I....something weird happened to me. And....and i don't know what to do." Clary admitted, looking at her hands. "Something weird?" Simon asked wanting her to elaborate. "Yes. Today when I was in the Institute, I got this....vision?" now the omega was confused. Vision? "Vision? Like in the movie?" nodding, Clary finally looked up from her hands and Simon could see how scared she was.

 

"Yeah, just like that. I...one moment I'm walking like nothing and the next...the next one I have to reach for a railway so I don't end up on the floor. I heard a man....he was calling for me. He was calling for help." now Simon was getting worried. Clary was clearly out of it because of...whatever happened to her. What should he do?

 

"Try to ask Magnus for help." both the omega and beta looked up, Simon's face breaking into a wide smile when he saw his alpha. Raphael clearly not bothered that he was eavesdropping. What? It was his house and his omega. Of course he was concerned. Even more when it was the same person that hurt Simon before.

 

"Ask Magnus?" Clary asked. Nodding, Raphael leaned down and pressed a kiss against Simon's forehead, lingering a little bit longer than normal. "Yes. Magnus is old. And very wise. He knows a lot of things. If there is anyone who can help you, it's him."

 

_ **Magnus's loft:** _

 

"So? What seems to be the problem?" Magnus asked sitting down next to Alexander and looking at the trio sitting across from them. Clary, Simon and Raphael. What a weird trio. Clary looked at Simon, who was holding Raphael's hand, and when he nodded she turned to Magnus. The warlock could see that she was nervous and wondered, what could have happened to make her feel like that.

 

"I.....I had a vision. At least I think it was a vision." at this Alec sat up straighter and his eyes narrowed. "A vision? You too?" the newcomers trio turned to Alec with shocked eyes. "What do you mean 'you too'?" the omega nervously wiggled his hands together, looking at Magnus for help. The alpha smiled at him and pulled him into his side.

 

"This morning, I was woken up by Alec's erratic heartbeat. He looked really panicked and afraid. He told me that he had a nightmare. But that it felt too real to be a nightmare, so we thought that it was some kind of vision as he saw a man getting killed by Valentine. And now, that you too, told us of your vision, I'm starting to think that this isn't just a coincidence."

 

Magnus stood up and started pacing, clearly, deep in thoughts. Then, just as suddenly as he started, Magnus stopped and turned to his omega. Stepping closer with one long step, Magnus grabbed the end of Alec's shirt and pulled it off. Alec will deny the squeak that came out till the moment he dies.

 

Curling his hands around his chest Alec blushed furious red. "Magnus! What are you doing?!" he ignored the snickers coming from Jace, focused on Magnus, who, again, ran somewhere into the loft. He leaned down, grabbing his shirt and was ready to pull it back on when Magnus appeared again, this time with an old tome in his hands. "No, darling! I need to see your wings."

 

Confused, Alec let the shirt fall out of his hands. "My wings?" nodding, Magnus started browsing through the book, stopping once he found what he needed. He gently laid the book on the coffee table, turning to look at the shocked trio sitting opposite him. "Yours too, biscuit." he said before turning to look at his dear little omega.

 

Motioning for him to stand up and turn around, Magnus momently turned back to the book. Still confused, Alexander stood up and closed his eyes. Concentrating on his glamored wings. He could feel them twitching and then he heard the small hitch in breath from the people behind him and he knew, that his dark wings were visible. He felt Magnus standing right behind him and his careful hands slowly carding through a couple of his feathers.

 

"Thank you little one." he heard him whisper and press a gentle kiss against his wings. "And now you biscuit." Alec slowly turned around, carefully so he didn't break anything. Clary stood up and without any hesitation pulled her shirt off , leaving her in only her bra. Ignoring the chocking coming from the men around her, she turned around and concentrated on her wings like Jace taught her.

 

At first, she only felt a small fluttering but then it felt as if something heavy suddenly grew on her back and she heard something fall down. Turning around, she was holding her shirt to her chest, her eyes fell to the small vase, now, broken into pieces on the ground. Lifting her gaze up to meet Magnus' she smiled sheepishly.

 

"Sorry." Magnus only waved his hand and the vase was as new as before. "Don't worry about it biscuit." he then stood up and looked her light pink wings over before doing the same to Alec's. "I knew it!" he suddenly exclaimed, his eyes wide. "I mean, I wasn't completely sure but I had some suspicions." The others were looking at him completely clueless.

 

"Magnus? What are you talking about? What have you found out?"of course it was Raphael who was the first one to lose control and patience. Magnus, who was almost dancing around the room, turned to look at them, his cat like eyes shinning. "Oh, this is so special." he continued as if he didn't hear him, grabbing Alec's cheeks and pressing a deep kiss against his plush lips.

 

Jace cleared his throat but was ignored, the couple too busy to notice him. Or they didn't want to. That was an opinion too. Pulling back, leaving Alec blushing like the virgin he was, Magnus picked the heavy looking book and gently laid it on the table closer to the others, motioning them to come closer. He pointed at one section and looked at the others with an excited look.

 

"This is a book my father gave me a long time ago, but that doesn't matter for now. It's about the beginning of our history and I mean it as the Shadowhunters and Downworlders history. It's about these times when we were working together and the relationships, I mean the romantic ones, were looked upon as something that should be treasured, as well as the children that were born from these pairs." here he looked at Alec and his eyes softened when their eyes met and the omega blushed a pretty red, reaching for his hand and squeezing gently.

 

"Anyway, in that time, there was a man who wanted only power. He was very similar to Valentine. Only with the difference that he was a Downworlder, a werewolf I believe. In that time, not only for Shadowhunters but also Downworlders, it was easier to contact an angel or even meet him. They knew what was happening and decided to grand a couple of special people abilities. Like the ability to see the future and hear the call of the angels."

 

Alec's breath hitched. The ability to see the future? Hear the call of angels? Something like that....these people must have been special. Unbelievable. It must have been....he couldn't even think about the right word to name it. He could feel his hand shaking in Magnus' and the alpha must have felt it too, because his hold tightened and the omega could feel his thumb making small circles on the top of his hand.

 

"Of course, there were more but these were the most ...powerful you could say. The angels distinguished them from the others by placing one....only one single different coloured feather into their wings." At this, he stood up and gently picked Alexander up, turning him around like he weighted nothing, and gently browsed through his feathers, stopping once he found what he wanted and moved to the side so the others could see too.

 

Alec heard gasps and turning around as much as he could his own gasp joined the others. There, almost in the middle of his right wing, covered by at least six long black feathers was single golden coloured feather. But....that wasn't there before. He would have found it or even Izzy when she was helping him grooming them. Alec was still perplexed by this new discovering that he didn't notice Magnus walking to Clary and turning her around.

 

Only when he heard gasps again did he lift his head and his eyes widened, his mouth fell open. At the top of her left wing was a silver feather and by the shocked expression she was making it wasn't there before. It was Jace who broke the silence this time. "Let me guess. Silver for the call and gold for the future" Magnus's only answer was a single nod.

 

The room was dead silent. There was only one question running through all their minds. What now.

 

_ **Two hours later:** _

 

The only thing they managed to think about was calling Izzy and Luke to help them. Of course, the first thing Izzy did was to squeal really loudly and demanding to see Alec's wings. "So let me get this straight. Alec had a vision and Clary heard, what we think was, an angel?" the men and Clary around her nodded and she sat down shocked. Well, this really wasn't the thing she thought they will need help with when they called her.

 

"Okay fine. Let's hear it all again. Clary, what exactly did you hear?" asked Luke and took a sip of his drink. Man, he was so glad Magnus offered them alcohol. He had the feeling he will need it. "Well, I was in the Institute and was getting ready to leave. Suddenly everything around me became.....hazy or something like that and I thought I would faint. So I quickly grabbed the railway to stop the fall and it was then that I heard the voice. It was a man's voice, I'm sure of it. He was calling for help.

 

It was only a second but i think I saw him. He was tied down by heavy chains and he looked.....weak. Like he was there for a long period of time. And I'm pretty sure I saw wings." she finished and waited for their reactions. "But wings....all Shadowhunters have them, no? And warlocks, too." said Simon looking around himself from his position nestled against Raphael's side.

 

"But his were white..like snow white. Even though his whole body was dirty." answered Clary and Simon nodded, knowing that no Shadowhunter has white wings. Light colours sure, but never clear white. That colour was reserved for the true angels. "And Alec?" Luke turned to look at Alec who was sitting so close to his alpha that it looked as if he sat on Magnus' lap.

 

Feeling Magnus' warm hand spread across his small back Alec started speaking. "Well, it was a dream. At least I think it was one. It was really weird. At first I saw a tall figure walking, avoiding people. I was ....it was as if I was looking from above. Than it changed, I saw an old ship and that person walked inside. Then I saw a sword, I think it was The  Mortal sword. That person went to touch it, but was interrupted by Valentine. 

 

He called them a traitor and wanted to kill them but they told him about Clary. How she can create her own runes. That she was special. Valentine didn't believe them, but they said they could prove it to him. And then the scene changed again. It was another ship or something. I saw an old man. Bound in chains and dirty and weak. He had crystal white wings. And Valentine was there, too. He told him to leave Clary alone, that there wasn't anything he can do. He told him to leave her alone and .....and then he killed him." finished, Alec moved slightly back so his whole torso was resting against Magnus' chest, basking in the warmth he could feel.

 

The loft was silent. "Alec did you see that person's face?" nodding, the omega looked at the alpha werewolf, somehow knowing that he knew them. "Yes. It was a woman. She was....like you. Now when I'm thinking about it, you look kind of similar." this time it was Luke who nodded. "And her wings? Which colour were they?" he asked resignedly. "Light blue. Baby blue I think"

 

"Yeah, I know who she is."

 

_ **Jade wolf:** _

 

A tall figure, their hood hiding their face, walked inside the Chinese restaurant and looked around. Once they saw who they were looking for they walked with steady strides towards the man and sat across from him. Pulling their hood off, the woman looked into eyes identical to hers and smiled. "Luke. It has been too long." Luke looked his sister over, making sure she wasn't injured. "Cleo" her name sounded almost alien to him. It has really been too long.

 

"How have you been?" Cleophas asked while looking around her, searching for danger. "I don't think you are here for small talk. What do you want." Luke's tone was hard as well as his face. She knew that games won't help her, she has to be direct "I know where Valentine's hiding." lifting an eyebrow, she waited for any kind of reaction. Instead, she got another person who suddenly sat next to Luke. Her orange hair made her almost impossible not to know.

 

"Clarissa?"this time it was Cleo who was shocked. She never thought about meeting her again, let alone in the Jade wolf. "Hi." the younger girl smiled at her. "So what about my darling father? You know where he is?" nodding, Cleo's gaze moved to her brother who was, for now, intently following their conversation.

 

"Yeah, in an old ship. I can take you there if you want." she suggested and felt a pang in her chest but she just waited, wanting to know what will happen. "Yes!" "No." Clary and Luke said at the same time. Luke glared at his 'daughter' before grabbing her elbow and sanding up. "Please excuse us for a little bit."

 

Dragging the beta along with him, Luke stormed into the kitchen, not even looking at all the chefs there, they were already used to his weird actions. "What was that supposed to be?" he asked her angrily once they were safely inside and away from praying ears. "But Luke it's our chance. We can catch Valentine."

 

"It's a trap." he insisted. "So what. Cops are going undercover all the time." a soft growl was heard from Luke's chest, the sound deep and Clary could literally feel the protectiveness coming from it. "Last time I checked you didn't have a badge. This is my final answer. No!" with this Luke turned around and walked back, not sitting down only standing and looking at his sister. "I'm sorry Cleaophas but it's too dangerous. Now come with me I will walk you to the Institute. The head is very fair, I'm sure he will be able to help you."

 

Before he could turn and walk away, Luke felt a sharp pain in his back and before he could do anything he fell to the ground. After that he only saw how Clary ran away with Cleo following and when the doors closed he couldn't help but smirk. Just like they wanted.

 

_ **Old ship, shabby part of NY:** _

 

The inside of the ship was as dark as the outside world, it looked like a big storm was coming. Cleophas looked around herself nervously. She couldn't help herself. After all, she wants to outclass Valentine Morgenstern. She wants to betray him. She is putting her life on the line. She sharply looked up when she heard him coming. 

 

"Cleophas, did you find Clarissa?" she nodded, trying hard not look away from the man before her. "I did. And I was right. She is gifted." she looked awed, at least one thing she didn't have to play. Clary was really something else. "There are things she showed me I though were impossible." when she saw him smile, she knew she had him.

 

"So? Where is she?"

 

"I'm afraid that she is a little preoccupied." moving out of the way, Valentine quickly grabbed Cleo and put a sword to her neck. When he looked at his attacker, he sneered. "Well well, if it isn't Lucian. How long has it been? You look good." the alpha werewolf snorted.

 

"I can't say the same about you. But it would be nice of you to let my sister go. What do you say?" this time it was Valentine who sneered and pushed the blade in his hand even closer the the beta's neck, smirking when he saw the thin stream of blood. "Yeah, I don't think so. Now...where is Clarissa. I'm sure she is here somewhere. After all, our dear Cleophas here was pretty shocked when she met her in the Jade wolf of all places, wasn't she?"

 

Cleo's eyes widened. No, all this time. She was just a figure in his plan. But that means...that means that she really led them all into a trap. Horrified, Cleo didn't know what to do. It was all her fault. "I'm asking for the last time. Where is my daughter."

 

"I will never be your daughter." shocked, Valentine looked at the place from where the voice came from. Looking down at the, now, smaller beta woman in his arms, the alpha loosened his hold and Clary, kicking him into his knee, quickly moved to Luke's side. "Clarissa?" smirking at her shocked father, Clary couldn't help but be proud of the plan they all managed to think about.

 

"Fine, you got me. What are your plans for now? Torture me? Kill me? So what. My followers will continue to act in my name. You won't win!" scoffing, Clary looked at Luke and they shared a nod, before Luke started moving, circling Valentine so he was on his right side while Clary stood behind him. Hearing steps from behind him, Valentine turned his head, not willing to turn his back to his, insert a sneer, parabatai.

 

His eyes widened when he saw Jace coming closer to them from his left side and another figure coming from directly behind him. One look confirmed that it was a vampire. An alpha. A movement from his right caught his attention and he sneered angrily when he saw Cleo, the real one, coming to stand next to Clary. Shit, he was encircled.

 

_ **An old building:** _

 

Five people were standing in the middle of a big room, behind them was a cowering old man. His whole body was tied in heavy looking chains and the only clean thing about him were his big beautiful white wings. Then, as if on an order, five heads were lifted, the eyes of five men were wide and pupils dilated.

 

Two figures, also males, stepped into the room. By the beautiful scent coming from them, they were both omegas. One of them already mated, not that it mattered to them. But the other one, the smell of a pure omega was almost overwhelming and one of the men started salivating. Both omegas looked disoriented and lost. Perfect.

 

"Ex-Excuse me?....I-ah, we ...we are lost. C-Can you help us?" one of them stammered. A pretty little thing with dark hair and amazingly coloured eyes. One of the alphas stepped forward and reached forward to touch the omega that has spoken. The pretty thing flinched slightly and gave a nervous smile.

 

"We....we were in the city and some men started following us and ...and we started running and now we can't find our way back." this time it was the other one that spoken. This one was already mated but still smelled amazing. The rest of the alphas slowly circled them, the two omegas stepping closer to each other, feeling that something wasn't right.

 

"Of course we will help you, won't we men?" he asked smirking and laughed when the others smirked. It has been a long time since he had an omega. Oh, this will be fun. Reaching forward with quick movements, he grabbed the unmated one, letting the others have fun with the other omega. This pretty one will be all his.

 

"Ah" chuckling, he pulled him closer to his body, running his nose up and down his slender neck, breathing in the sweet aroma the omega was releasing. Feeling him tremble, the alpha pulled him even closer, burying his nails into the soft skin on his waist.

 

Hearing the sharp inhale he chuckled once more and moved to bite into the pale skin but was stopped by the feeling of something sharp against the back of his neck. "If I was you, I would let the omega go." a deep voice, definitely alpha, was heard from behind him and his eyes fell on his comrades. His eyes widened when he saw that they, too, were held at gun point. By some chick and the...the mated omega? What?

 

Feeling the omega in his hands moving, feeling the kick in his...ehen, soft place, and another one against his knee he cursed and let him go. Quickly turning around and taking a step back, he saw that the alpha that attacked him was a warlock and the sweet smelling omega moved to his side, almost hiding behind him, and was glaring at him.

 

Fuck, it was a trap. "Alexander, darling. Please go help the angel." he saw the omega nodding and running to the old man who was looking at the situation with unnatural bright eyes. Returning his attention to the other alpha before him he gulped when he saw the murderous glare aimed at his person. "You....have made a fatal mistake. No one can touch MY Alexander." shivering at the growl, the alpha started praying for his life.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Alec kneeled next to the man on the ground, still not sure what to think about the possibility that it was an angel. Looking at the chains that were binding him, he tried to think about the best way to untie them. "Alexander Lightwood." quickly looking up, he was shocked to find two light, almost white, coloured eyes looking at him.

 

"You..you know my name?" the angel nodded, still looking at him, not even blinking. Alec decided that the chains were most important for now and turned back to them. But how to unlock them. They must be bound by some kind of dark magic. Wait, magic?

 

"Magnus?!" not needing to look he knew that his alpha heard him and when the older man kneeled next to him, he pointed to the chains. "I think they are bound by some kind of dark magic. I can't seems to open them." Magnus nodded and closed his eyes, concentrating on the magic. Once he found it he sneered. He knew this magic, Iris Rouse. Breaking the magic, he opened his yellow eyes just in time to see the chains evaporate and the man, the angel, before them stood up, unfolding his wings.

 

The angel first looked at the omega and then at the alpha, reaching a hand towards them. Magnus and Alec shared quick look before taking the hands. Immediately, they were sucked into another vision. It was some kind of a field. The sky was orange and red and there was absolutely nothing around them. And then, from nowhere, a sword fell from the sky, the Soul Sword, and was plunged into the ground.

 

A figure suddenly appeared. A tall figure wrapped in a black coat, they looked like Death. One bony hands took a hold of the handle of the sword and the figure shattered. Blinking, Alec found himself back in the room. Looking around himself, it looked as if he wasn't away even a minute. Izzy and Simon were still looking at the four alphas, guarding them, while the one that was with Magnus laid unmoving on the ground and Alec had this feeling that he won't move anytime soon.

 

Feeling the hand that was holding his loosen, he turned to look back at the angel, feeling Magnus moving closer. "What was that? What did you shown us?" but the angel didn't say anything. He just gently touched Alec's cheek, cradling it, before looking upwards and disappearing.

 

Alec looked at Magnus who was already looking at him. "What was that?"

 

_ **The old ship, shabby part of NY:** _

 

Gasping for breath, even though he didn't need to, Raphael dodged another hit from a Shadowhunter that was attacking him. It must have been a trap in a trap or only freaking luck. Minutes after they finally caught that bastard Valentine, more than twenty of Valentine's Shadowhunters appeared from nowhere and started attacking them. 

 

In that chaos they lost Valentine and Raphael was sure that he ran away the second he could. Such a coward. Grabbing the annoying Shadowhunter and throwing him against a wall, the alpha vampire huffed. Finally, that was the last of them. "Everyone alright?" nodding to Luke, Raphael started walking away, knowing that they won't need him any more.

 

He was worried about Simon, He knew that he could take care of himself but still, he couldn't help but be worried. Stepping into the next building, because of course Valentine would hide an angel in the next thing to where he was hiding, and looking for his dear mate. Finding him standing next to Isabelle and guarding four alphas, he smirked. This wouldn't have happened before. But Simon has changed since then. He became more confident and badass if he dared to say so.

 

Walking behind him and nuzzling against his ear, he saw him smile and turn slightly so he was more fitted in his arms. "Good job, tesoro." he murmured into his ear before kissing it, turning his attention, with Simon still nestled in his arms, towards Magnus and Alec. They looked really shocked. He just hoped that nothing too bad. There was enough of that for today.

 

_ **To be continued** _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINISHED! Finally. I hope you like it and please don't hesitate leave a comment if you like it. They help me writing.   
> Till next time ;)
> 
> Be Lenuš
> 
> Beta'ed by Dawnsty


	11. Chapter 11

"The angel showed you some kind of vision?" Luke asked from where he was sitting with his sister, Cleo, glad that she was okay. Magnus nodded, looking through his twentieth book, trying, and failing, to find some answers. "But what does it mean?" Clary asked, looking from one person to the other, hoping that somebody from the more experienced people around her would know what to do.

 

"That means that we have to look for more answers and that the angel didn't exactly help us. He only showed us something that we can use as a hint." they all turned to look at Ragnor, Magnus's friend who helped them once, when they were looking for the Book of The White. Magnus called him knowing that they will need his help. "A hint?" this time it was Alec who asked, handing Magnus more books.

 

Smiling at his omega, Magnus put the books to the side, pulling Alexander on his lap and putting the book he was reading on the omega's lap and continued looking for something they could use. "Yes, he showed us, some kind of demon maybe? We now have to find out what exactly it was and what it can do with the Mortal Sword." he murmured, his eyes jumping from one foreign word to another with such speed that Alec's head was starting to hurt when he tried to follow him.

 

"The first thing we have to do is find out if that things is a demon or something else." said Raphael from the other couch, Simon by his side, his eyes heavy, with another heavy book in his hands. Magnus nodded even thought he was still focused on the book in his hands. Clary looked around herself. "How can we help when we didn't see it?" she asked maybe a little bit bitter that she didn't see a vision from an actual angel.

 

Everyone stopped and looked at Magnus and Alec. They were the only two who actually saw the vision, the others didn't know what the 'demon' was supposed to look like. Clary really had a point. Face palming,  Magnus gently moved Alec, who was still sitting on his lap, onto the couch and stood up. Quickly disappearing into the working part of his loft, leaving confused people in his leave. Just as quickly as he left he reappeared with some kind of bright blue colored potion in his hand. 

 

"Darling I'm sorry to ask you, but I need you to drink this. It will help me show the others the vision we saw. I would drink it myself, but I need to pull the memory out of your mind,  so to speak. And I'm afraid that Ragnor doesn't know how to." he looked at his friend who nodded to confirm his words before looking at his omega. He felt really bad, always asking his little darling to do such things. Such an alpha he was. 

 

Instead of taking care of him and cherishing him he only keeps on hurting him. Breaking from his thoughts when he felt warm fingers curl around his, he looked into Alexander's eyes. They were full of understanding and so warm. And the alpha wanted to hunt down and kill every last person who ever hurt this creature.

 

Taking the weirdly colored potion, Alec tipped it and drank all in one gulp, grimacing at the sour taste it left in his mouth. Just sitting for a little bit, he turned to Magnus ready to ask why it didn't work when his eyes rolled into his head and everything became white. Slumping against the seat he was sitting in, he vaguely heard the others' shouts before everything became  white noise. 

 

The people in the room became panicky when Alec slumped backwards, as if dead, his eyes rolling up into his head. Jace jumped to his feet, forgetting that he had the parabatai rune and would have known if something happened to Alec, rushing to his parabtais side. Magnus stopped him, his eyes shinning and cat like. "Mag-!" Jace stopped himself when Magnus growled at him, the noise deep and dangerous, almost animalistic, coming from his chest. He slowly nodded and took step back, understanding that it was hard for the older alpha as well, possibly even harder than for him.

 

Focusing on Alexander, Magnus called on his magic and gently touched his temples. Almost immediately, hazy images appeared. The image soon became clear and the others could see the same vision that the angel showed them. They saw the same figure, the same sword. The moment the figure in the hood touched the sword, it burst into nothing along with the figure. When the vision ended, Magnus pulled his hands away, sitting down next to Alec and waiting.

 

Suddenly, the omega sat up straight, breathing harshly and hands grabbing around himself. His eyes were wide and panicky and Magnus, who was the closets to him, could hear tiny whimpers leaving his chest. Instincts blaring, the black haired alpha reached forward and brought the panicky omega to his chest, sinking to the ground and pulling Alec with him. Burying his nose into the runed neck he nosed against Alexander's scent glands, knowing that it will help him to calm down.

 

He felt them a little bit swollen, a sign that an omega was in distress, and moved a little bit closer, gently nibbling against the delicate skin. He completely ignored the others in the room, fully focused on his omega. The others stood up and let them have a little privacy, moving towards the kitchen instead. They knew that Alec was a private person and they also knew, that he wouldn't want them to see him so vulnerable.

 

Magnus felt when they were left alone and stood up, without any problems lifting Alec with him, and moved towards their bedroom. Gently setting his, still trembling, omega onto the bed, he crawled around him and settled against the head of the big bed, pulling Alec into his lap and cuddling him. His nose returned to the omega's scent glands and, wanting him to calm down, he started emitting his alpha pheromones.

 

Alec froze before going completely lax, melting against his alpha's strong chest. Magnus has never let his pheromones out fully and the feeling of being completely surrounded by them was....amazing. He felt so protected, as if nothing in the world could touch him. Breathing in and out, his lashes fluttered and he slowly opened his eyes.

 

Blinking he tried to orientate himself. His gaze fell first at the big window he was facing. Next were the bright sheets under his feet and finally, it was the silky shirt he was resting against. Magnus. He was with Magnus. Closing his eyes, he leaned more into the strong muscles under him, easily letting his alpha hold his whole weight. It felt nice knowing that even though they were almost the same height, Magnus was able to hold him without any problems, It made him feel so...small.

 

"Hi." he whispered, feeling Magnus's chest vibrate with his chuckles. "Hello darling. Are you feeling okay?" Alec only nodded, not wanting to move anytime soon. It just felt so good being here, completely surrounded by Magnus.

 

_ **Central Park, NY:** _

 

The wind was blowing enough for a scarf, but a little girl played on the ground anyway. A woman was looking at her, careful so she wouldn't get hurt. The wind was playing with her red hair, the woman not minding it. Her eyes didn't once leave the little girl. Suddenly a man stopped near her. Looking up, the little smile that was on her face froze and her eyes widened.

 

He sat down next to her, his eyes following where hers were before. "Mr. Morgenstern." she in a low voice. "What can I help you with? A potion? A spell? I'm very versatile." the man next to her, Valentine, huffed slightly. "And that makes my skin crawl."

 

The woman, Iris, slightly shook her head. "I though we would understand each other. Both scientists in our own ways." it was clear that the warlock was nervous. She keeps on looking from the little girl, as if controlling that she was still at the same place, to Valentine. Not wanting to loose sight of neither one. But for different causes.

 

"I applaud your spirit, but it won't help you." here he turned to look at her, "I hear you've met my daughter, Clarissa?" Iris paled and slowly turned to look at him. Her whole face was white and her hands were shaking. She opened and closed her mouth a couple of times, wanting to say something but not knowing how to form words. Finally, she managed to stutter a sentence.

 

"I...I had n-no idea..." Valentine interrupted her, "Children...have a way of making us terribly vulnerable, don't they?" her whole body started shaking. She knew what he meant to say with that sentence. Sharply turning her head to where the little girl continued playing, her breath hitched when the air around her crinkled and three people appeared. All of them were armed and were glaring at the little warlock playing in the grass.

 

"Don't-" her voice shook, "Please don't hurt her-" she turned back to Valentine, her eyes pleading. "I will do anything you ask." Valentine smirked and nodded. "Yes, you will."

 

_ **The Institute, a couple of hours earlier:** _

 

Alec and Izzy were looking at one of the many displays around them. It was a video record from the day they saved the angel. A big white thing was flying towards the sky with fast pace. Alec pointed at the thing and turned to look a Izzy. "There. That was the angel." "It could be a shooting star." Izzy said back, coming to stand a little bit closer and peering at the display.

 

Alec frowned slightly, his eyes a little bit hurt, "You don't believe me?" he asked, hurt dripping into his voice. "I'm not saying I don't believe you. It's just that, no one has seen an angel in over hundred years" she moved the picture away and the display disappeared.

 

"Yeah, that's true. But me, Magnus, Simon and even you! Saw him. You were there with us. You had to see him too!" she nodded but her expression was still unsure. "I know I was there. And I know I have seen him, too. But I just can't believe it. Alec, we saw a real angel. And he talked to you." she turned to him and this time, her expression was awed. Alec smiled at her. He himself still couldn't believe what happened in the last two days.

 

First, it was the dream. A dream which an angel sent him. Next it was the angel. Like a real living angel. One that knew his name. And lastly, it was another vision. This time the angel showed it to Magnus too. The vision was another secret. They needed to find out what it meant. The only bad thing was, that Valentine managed to run away. Again. That man was just so slimy.

 

"Hey, you guys!" the siblings both turned when they heard their little brother, smiles breaking out on each of their faces. "Max!" Alec smiled, feeling his chest warming from the sight of his little brother. His inner omega singing when it smelt Max's scent. It was a long time since the last time he held him in his arms.

 

"Hey buddy, how is it going?" Izzy smiled and knelt down so she could take the little alpha into her arms and hugged him with all her might. "I missed you so much." she smiled at him and let him go, standing up. Her heart melted and she only just managed to hold her coo when Max jumped at Alec who caught him. The little alpha wrapped his legs around his omega's brother waist, his hands going around Alec's neck.

 

They started scenting, Max even making these cute little whines when Alec scented him behind his ear. Isabelle just couldn't help herself, she squealed and grabbed her phone, quickly taking at least twenty photos. Hearing chuckles from behind her she turned and smiled. "Mom! How are you?" Maryse smiled and hugged her only daughter. "Now when I see you, better." she sighed. The younger alpha  woman frowned. "Something wrong?" Maryse shook her head and when she looked at her two sons bonding her smile returned. "No, everything is fine."

 

"Mom!" the omega smiled when he saw his mom, gently letting go of his little brother and hugging the older alpha. "What are you doing here?"

 

"Max has something to tell you. Tell them, sweetheart." she smiled and touched Max's shoulder, looking like a true proud mother. "I finally passed my last trial. I'm ready for my Rune Ceremony." Alec smiled, bright and happy. "Congratulations. I'm proud of you." Max preened under all the praises, puffing his little chest out. The others laughed slightly at the cute sight. Maryse sobered up,"Sadly, your father won't be able to be there. So Alec, as the oldest man in our family, it is your job to organize Max's Ceremony party."

 

Alec's smile froze. "Wait, what do you mean father won't be here?" Maryse smiled sadly. "He is tied up with the Valentine task force in Idris." Izzy shook her head. "I can't believe Dad won't be here." Alec was starting to get nervous. What if Max's party won't be good. It would be his fault. Ceremony party is one of the biggest moments in a Shadowhunter's life. And now it's on his shoulders to do it for his little brother.

 

Maryse could see that her eldest was getting nervous, so she walked towards him and touched his shoulder. "Don't worry. I'm sure you will do just fine. And if you want you can ask Magnus for help, if you want." she smiled when his eyes brightened. Her son was smitten. Totally and utterly smitten.

 

"Well, i would like to stay longer, but I need to go. Isabelle, walk me to the entrance please." she turned to Izzy before hugging Max and stopping in front of Alec. Hugging him, she slightly scented him and kissed his forehead. "I know you will do good. Believe in yourself little one" tears in his eyes, Alec nodded. It has been a long time since she called him that. It brought back good memories.

 

She nodded one last time to her children and walked away, Isabelle following her, entwining their hands and swinging them slightly. Alec smiled and turned to his little brother, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and pulling him along. "So? How was Idris?" he asked as they walked towards Alec's room, knowing, that Max always needed one of their long cuddling sessions.

 

The little alpha cuddled closer to his older brother, basking in the attention. "Eh, it was good. But I'm glad to be here with you and Izzy. And the fighting won't be missed, too." the last part was mumbled but Alec still heard him. "Fighting? Mom and Dad?" Alec slowed his walk slightly, paying more attention to the little alpha. He was playing with his hands, twirling his fingers. 

 

"Yeah. All the time." this was something Alec didn't like. If they wanted to fight okay. But not in front of Max. "What's going on?" he asked gently. Max stopped and looked up at his omega brother. "Dad doesn't like you having a warlock boyfriend." Alec's neck tightened. "And you?" he asked lowly, not really wanting to know that his little brother didn't like Magnus.

 

"It's okay. If you like him and he makes you happy, I'm okay." he smiled at him and Alec couldn't help but hug him tightly. "Thank you." he whispered against Max's hair, squeezing him even tighter.

 

_ **Magnus's loft:** _

 

Slowly opening the door, Alec looked around. Yes, Magnus told him to just walk in whenever he wants to, but he was still afraid that he will disturb him somehow. Seeing no one around, he stepped inside and gently closed the door. Walking inside the loft, Alec continued looking around. Where was Magnus. Was he perhaps somewhere with one of his clients? Or maybe with his friends? But he always told him when he left his loft. Not that Alec needed to know where he was. It was Magnus's life. He can do whatever he wants with it.

 

He jumped when, suddenly, two hands wrapped around his waist, his back met a hard chest and a husky voice whispered in his ear, hot air tickling the small hair there. "Well well, look at this. A cute little omega in my home. What will I do with him, hmm?" Giggling, Alec leaned back against his alpha, letting his head rest on Magnus's shoulder, nosing under his ear.

 

"Magnus! You scared me." he said, a pout forming on his lips. Chuckling, Magnus turned his head and kissed the pout away, slowly pulling away from the lithe body of his omega and looking at him. He slightly frowned when he saw the sadness in his eyes. "What is troubling you darling?"

 

Sighting, Alec looked down at his boots. He knew Magnus would see right through him. He knew him to well. "My mom is back." Now Magnus was confused. "But I though you and Maryse were getting along?"

 

"It's not that. Max finally passed his last trial and his Rune Ceremony will be in two days. But dad can't be there and I as the oldest man in the family have to organize the party. But I....don't know how." he finished sadly, looking at Magnus through his lashes, his lower lip slightly popped out. Magnus knew that the real problem was that his father won't be there, the Ceremony being one of the most important events in the life of a Shadowhunter, but he played it well.

 

"Have you met me?" he finally said, smirking and pulling the omega back into his arms. "Don't you worry your pretty little head. I will help you with the party. It will be the best thing any Shadowhunter has ever seen" he said and kissed Alec's forehead.

 

_ **Two days later, Magnus's loft, Max's Rune Ceremony party:** _

 

Magnus's loft was full of people. Mostly Shadowhunters but Alec saw some of the higher positioned Downworlders like Raphael with Simon and Luke. The omega thought that he even saw Meliour. His alpha really did a good job. Alec really liked the ice statue in the form of the angelic rune. The amount of people were making him slightly nervous but he will live through it. This was for Max and Magnus did a lot of work for it. So the least he could do was to enjoy it.

 

A person stepped a little bit too close to him and he stepped back, pressing his back against the wall. Well, at least he can look like he is enjoying himself. He saw Magnus walking around where the chef was cooking something. Shuffling around, Alec wrapped his hand around one of Magnus's. Magnus looked at his omega before returning his gaze to the chef. "I'm afraid that the empanadillas are soggy. I gave the chef specific directions...." Alec interrupted him and kissed his cheek quickly. "Magnus. I'm sure Max will be ecstatic. It looks amazing. Don't worry."

 

He heard him sigh and relax slightly. They both heard when the doors opened and when they turned a smile broke out on their faces. An excited Max was walking through the loft, Maryse following him, an equally awed look on her face. "Alec! Magnus!" Max hugged them both, his gaze never losing it's focus on the room. "Magnus." hearing his name, Magnus turned away from the little alpha who was talking with his brother and to Maryse who, to his big shock, hugged him.

 

Sure, Maryse was okay with him and Alexander. But still....he was a little bit unsure about where they stood. "Maryse, it's nice to see you." she smiled at him and looked around the loft one more time.

 

"I....I want to thank you for tonight. It means a lot to me and to Max, too. Mainly because Robert isn't here to do this for him."

 

"You don't have to thank me. I....I care about Alexander a lot. Really a lot. And you are his family so it means that I care about you, too." the alpha could see tears in her eyes but knowing how tough she was, he didn't pointed it out. She nodded to him one last time before taking Max and starting their walk through the room. Magnus saw many of the people there stop and greet them, some even giving something small as a gift.

 

"I think I'm going to rest for a little bit." the alpha turned to his omega, seeing the exhausted omega he nodded and took a hold of his hand, gently walking with him around all the people. Once inside their bedroom, he closed the door, all the noise disappearing at once. He sat Alec down on the bed, helping him with his coat and pulling the blanket away so Alec could lay under it. "I will be outside, if you need something just shout for me, I will hear you" nodding, Alec closed his eyes and the last thing he felt was Magnus's lips against his cheek.

 

Magnus smiled when he heard Alec's breathing slow down and he knew that he was asleep. The last two days were really exhausting for Alexander and he was happy that he finally gets some sleep. Quietly closing the sliding doors, he activated a protection spell and once he knew it was in place he turned back to the party.

 

_ **With Alec:** _

 

Slowly blinking his eyes open, Alec was confused. What woke him up? Sitting up, he stretched his arms up, feeling his button down shirt tighter around his shoulders. Something was wrong. But what. Something has woken him up. Something jumped up onto the bed next to to him and he flinched away. Holding a hand to his chest he looked wide eyed at the tabby cat that jumped up onto the bed.

 

"Oh, You scared me little one. What are you doing here?" he asked the cat gently, hand coming towards it's head. Just as he was about to touch it, his mind became hazy and he froze. Hearing the door open, he shook his head and looked up. Confusion flooded him when he saw Clary. What was she doing in Magnus's bedroom?

 

"Clary? What are you doing here?" he asked confused, quickly redressing himself correctly. She mumbled something but Alec couldn't understand what. "What was it?"

 

"You almost killed my mom." she said louder and Alec's heart clenched. His hands started to shake and he clenched them around the blanket in his lap to hide them. "W-What?" he stuttered. "You heard me, you murderer." she spat and started walking closer with a glare in her eyes. Like a flash, a picture of half dead Jocelyn appeared before his eyes before disappearing again and his whole body started to shake.

 

She was right, he almost killed her. He was a murderer. It doesn't matter that he didn't kill her. He tried. How can anyone even talk to him. He should be locked up somewhere away from people. And Magnus. Why was he even bothering with him. Why was he even wanting to be in one room with him. He was such a horrible person. A terrible omega. Why was he....why was he even alive?

 

_ **With Magnus, Isabelle, Jace and Maryse:** _

 

"Why can't you see it?! It's right there!" Jace pointed at the dagger stuck into the wall. The others were looking at him as if he was crazy. But Maryse tried to kill him, just now. Why can't they see it?

 

"Jace,calm down. No one is trying to kill you. Someone is playing with our minds. Feeding into our insecurities...."Magnus tried to calm him down, his hands on his shoulders to ground him. He was thinking about all the things that could do something like this when he froze. Insecurities....Oh no! Alexander!

 

"Alec. Alec, no!" they heard Clary's shout and Magnus moved even before he registered it, moving on pure instincts. His omega was in danger. He could feel it. But the question was...why couldn't he feel it before?

 

_ **With Alec and Clary:** _

 

Standing on the railing of Magnus's balcony and watching the night city beneath him, Alec wrapped his shaking arms around his middle . Why didn't he just jump? Just one more step and it would be over. He would free all the people around him from his existence. He would help them feel better. Magnus would finally find an omega that would be right one for him. One that wasn't broken and useless like him. 

 

Even his family will be better off. Won't have to be ashamed of him. Won't have to say that he is their family. Everyone will be better off without him. "Alec! Alec, no!" he turned to look at Clary. She was standing and glaring at him. "You almost killed her! You are so useless!" he turned to look back at the cars and city beneath him. It will be over soon. Just one more step.

 

"You are a murderer Alec. Nothing more." more flashes of Jocelyn all bloody and unmoving. Leaning against the wall in her room with a hole in her chest. And blood around her. So much blood. "Why are you still here?"

 

Clary's eyes were wide with dread. What was he doing? She just wanted to talk with him. Apologize one more time for her behavior when they met. Alec just suddenly stood up and started backing away from her. He backed onto the balcony and climbed onto the railway. He looked like he was getting ready to jump. Jesus!

 

"Alec, Alec. What are you doing? Come back down, okay? We...We can talk! I will get Magnus if you want." she tried to talk to him, slowly approaching him. "Take my hand, okay?" she said once she was close enough.

 

"You're weak....useless...no one is going to be missing you." shaking his head and curling his hands around his ears, Alec took one more look at the ground below him and.....and let himself fall.

 

Clary screamed when she saw him stepping into the free space and covered her mouth with her hands. Quickly shaking herself, she jumped forward to catch him but only managed to catch the rim of his shirt before he disappeared from her reach. She heard the balcony door open with a bang but she ignored it, her horrified gaze still on the place where Alec stood just seconds before.

 

She only turned when she heard a deep growl and registered blue magic hurling past her and down after Alec. Turning around, she sighted in relief when she saw Magnus but then froze in fear when she saw his feral yellow cat like eyes. She registered Maryse, Jace and Isabelle behind him but didn't want to turn away from the dangerous alpha before her, her instincts screaming at her not to look away.

 

"Oh my god...Alec!" Maryse shouted and ran by Magnus and Clary, taking her oldest son into her arms once Magnus safely put him on the ground of the balcony. "What happened? What have you done?!" she turned to look at the still petrified Clary. "I...I wanted to apologize again. And he...he started to behave weirdly, talking about him being a murderer and almost killing my mom. I don't know why he would think about it. I thought that we closed that chapter and put it behind us.

 

I mean, I know he didn't do it. It was the demon possessing him." she finished sadly, leaning against Jace who hugged her, his scared eyes focused on his parabatai. He almost lost him. Jesus! Izzy was kneeling next to her mother, gently petting Alec's damp hair. Her brother almost killed himself. What was going on here.

 

For Magnus it was the first time he was so scared. His heart was racing and he couldn't breath. His whole body was shaking. Alexander, HIS Alexander almost killed himself. What kind of alpha was he? He ignored all the people around him, his eyes were only on his shaking omega. He fleetingly registered young Isabelle pulling her mother to the side.

 

He collapsed next to the omega and slowly wrapped his arms around him, pulling Alec into his chest and burying his nose into his hair. He breathed in and out, savoring the sweet smell of his omega. His little one. He almost lost him. He started to gently rock them without even realizing it. He can't lose him...not now or ever. He wanted to be with him forever. And his forever was long.

 

"What is happening here?" he vaguely heard Maryse asking. He tightened his arms around his omega, a deep purring sound coming from his chest, his way of trying to calm him down. Closing his eyes he thought, again, about what the reason for all the problems that were happening tonight could be.

 

Suddenly he got it. It had to be. Letting go of Alec, he gently leaned him against the wall. Noticing that the omega was blinking his eyes open, he smiled at him and kissed his forehead. "Don't worry darling. I will fix everything. Just wait here for me."

 

Standing up, he turned to look at the others. They were all nervous, which was an understatement. "Just stay here. I think I know what is happening." and with this he walked out from the balcony and to the still ongoing party, stepping around all the people and to his workshop. Opening his secret safe he pulled out his old spell book. Walking back to the balcony, he found them all arguing. Maryse was accusing Clary and Jace was defending her. Isabelle was still kneeling next to the hazy eyed Alexander.

 

Quickly opening his spell book, he found the spell he needed and read it out before waving his hand and then crushing the bad thoughts. They all stopped, looking at each other, wide eyed. "What happened?" they heard Alec's weak voice. At once, they all knelt down next to him. "A warlock was playing with our heads. Using our insecurities against us."

 

"Alec...are you okay" Clary knelt next to him, gently touching his shoulder. He nodded, still dizzy and disoriented. "Yeah...I think so?" he said slowly, looking at her. His eyes were still unfocused and he looked like he didn't know where he was. Magnus finally breathed out. Everything will be okay from now on. Closing his spell book he blinked when it suddenly disappeared from his hands.

 

"Someone has taken my spell book." saying this, he quickly activated his wards. "You are activating your wards?" Clary asked looking around them. The whole building was surrounded by an almost transparent barrier. "No one is leaving this place until I find it."

 

_ **A little bit later:** _

 

The door closed after another couple of guests, Magnus currently scanning Raj. He didn't look happy. "I was this close to lining up a threesome and you guys let yourself get spelled?" rolling his eyes, Alec grabbed his shoulder and steered him out of the door, closing it a little bit stronger than was necessary.

 

"Is he the last one?" asked Jace and Magnus sighed. "It appears I'm the only warlock here." he still looked troubled and Alec stood right next to him, their hands touching. "Magnus what happens if we don't find your spell book?" this time it was Clary who asked, her hands wrapped tightly around Jace's. "That's not an option you want to explore." he said angrily, starting to pace. "That spell can undo every single spell I've ever cast. From the elementary to the complex. In new and old languages..."he paused.

 

"Magnus? Is something wrong?" but Magnus ignored their questions. "God, I'm so stupid." he snarled and again activated the wards. "The red cat" Alec's eyes widened. "You mean the one that jumped up onto the bed when I was in the bedroom?" Magnus's eyes narrowed. "That bitch." he growled and turned to the bedroom, his steps long and filled with purpose.

 

The others looked at each other and followed behind him. He slowly opened the bedroom door and stepped inside. "Magnus?" Alec's only answer was a finger on his lips to be quite. The warlock alpha motioned for them to split up on both sides of the bed, his eyes focused on the small lump laying near the top of the bed.

 

Nodding to Jace who nodded back, Magnus got ready. Once the blanket was away, the red cat started running. Magnus was ready and hit it with one of his spells. The cat froze and morphed into a human figure. A red haired human figure. Iris Rouse. "You." Magnus growled. She nervously looked at them all before using one of her spells. "Duratus!"

 

Magnus was the only one who didn't get hit. The others were frozen in time. She started to run again but Magnus didn't let her. Running after her, he started hitting her with spell after spell. His furniture and books were being damaged but his only concern was the red haired warlock alpha. She finally stopped and hurled one of her own spells at him. Kneeling and letting the spell fly over his head, Magnus snarled and quickly hurled one of his more powerful spells at her. He finally hit her and the spell held her in place, as if she was being held in someone's fist. 

 

"Where is my spell book!?" Magnus shouted, not in the mood for one of her games. "V-Valentine! He has Madzie, too"she stuttered, her whole face creased in pain. "What does he want with it?" she shook her head, "I don't know." Magnus rolled his eyes and tightened the spell. "I don't know!" she insisted.

 

"Let them go." the alpha male growled and nodded towards the bedroom. She barely managed to move her hand enough to undo the spell. The others ran to where they were and glared at the red haired warlock. Alec still remembering what she almost did to him and growled when he saw her. She looked at them fearfully. "Magnus, please. Have mercy. I'm all she knows." she pleaded.

 

Magnus shook his head. "After all you have done?" he angrily said. Something in her eyes changed. She knew that she won't walk away from this. "Alexander Lightwood" she started and Alec looked at her, his expression guarded. "Find Madzie." were the last words she said before Magnus portaled her away. "She is the Clave's problem now."

 

Breathing out, he turned back to the others. Alec quickly moved towards him and into his open arms, cuddling as close as he could. "But..what about your spell book, Magnus?" Isabelle asked. Magnus smirked and snapped his fingers. The book appeared in his hand. "When I know where it is, I can get it back with ease."

 

_ **To be continued** _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is. A little bit longer but I hope you won't mind.   
> As I finally have summer holiday, I will try and update more frequently, maybe even once a week. I'm not promising anything other than that I will update more. We will see how it'll go. 
> 
> By Lenuš
> 
> Beta'ed by Dawnsty


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> Okay first, I’m so so so so so sorry. I know I said that I will try and update more, that it was summer and that I will have the time and I know I did the complete opposite and you cant even imagine how sorry I am for that. I don’t want to make excuses but if you want to know why I will just sum it up here. As some of you may know I lost my mom last year. Another big shot was when my dad got ill. And at the beginning of this summer it got worse, like a lot. Another thing was that I got a summer job and it took, like literally, all my time. Like I was working 5 days and the next week 2 days and all over again, from morning to night. I was exhausted. Still am to be true. 
> 
> And now, when school started I really don’t have any time for writing as this is my final year at high school and I have final exams to focus on. But I still love writing, love the feedback from you guys, you are really amazing, and I promise that I will try and write. 
> 
> All in all, I just want you to know that I’m not ending my story or discontinuing. I want to finish this one and already have plans for the third part of the series. The only thing I hope is that there are still a couple of you, who have waited for the next chapter of this story and I’m forever grateful to you guys for it. Also I really hope you won’t be disappointed by the long wait.
> 
> Here you go, hope you will enjoy!

“So what do we know?” asked Clary and looked at the others around her. They were meeting, again, about, mainly, Valentine's plans. “Well, we know that he has the Soul Sword. And he also has that little warlock girl, Madzie was it? Another thing is that he might want to get Clary and Alec for something. Because of their more...how to say it...more angelic blood.” Raphael slowly counted off of his fingers.

 

Magnus nodded, “Another thing we have to talk more about are the abilities Alexander and Clarissa have. What more can we expect from it? And, of course, we can't forget about the vision the angel showed us. About that demon, we still can't find, and how it destroyed the sword when it touched it.”

 

“Practically, we are getting nowhere and have a shit ton of things to worry about.” murmured Alec but everyone heard him and chuckled. How true. They, simply put, had a shit ton of things and didn't know what to do with a single one of them. “Maybe.....maybe we could ask the Sellies for help?” they all turned to look at the dark haired tall omega sitting nestled into Magnus side.

 

He shrank a little bit from the sudden attention on him, since his relationship with Magnus was going so well, he decided to stop suppressing his omega nature so much and his inner omega was just a little bit too shy. “I....I mean they may know something? Or a new point of view could help us?” he hesitantly added. Simon nodded and smiled at his fellow omega, trying to ease his nervousness. “That's true. But won't it be kinda noticeable if we just walk in and ask the Sellies about it? Like won't someone get suspicious?”

 

Jace nodded, “Yeah, he is right. And we don't really know who else is working with Valentine. What if there is a spy somewhere in the Sellie court?” They all paused, thinking about all the possibilities that could go wrong. “I-I might have a solution.” they all looked at Alec who, for once, didn't mind the attention.

 

**_ Two days later, The Institute: _ **

**__ **

“What do you mean Clary has disappeared? You don't know where she is?” Alec couldn't believe this. How could this happen. Alec heard Jace huff and just saw his eye-roll even through the phone. _“It's complicated. Please, Alec I need everyone to help search for her. If she touches the sword, it will be activated. I don't even want to imagine what Valentine will do once it's active.”_

 

“I would love to, but Aldertree is disregarding all my orders. I don't know what to do.” Alec said while looking at the maps of NY before him. Everyone around him was running from one point to the other, doing that or this. Some of them still working at the things Alec asked them to, the others ignoring his orders once Aldertree said to do so.

 

 _“I know you will think about something. I believe in you.”_ that said Jace ended the call, leaving Alec with no other choice but to try and help his alpha parabatai. So turning to everyone around him he fought back a smile when he saw their awaiting faces. Seeing that they still believe in him and are ready to follow him meant so much to him.

 

“The initial attacks were in South Brooklyn, so we are gonna focus our search there and spread further. And remember, our priority is to locate Clary.” he nodded and turned back to the maps, leaving the others to follow his orders. He only looked away when he heard Aldertree's voice.

 

“Disregard that order.” frowning, Alec straightened up, inwardly smirking at the height difference between him and Aldertree. ”What the hell do you think you are doing?” the beta barked at him once they stood face to face. Lifting an eyebrow, Alec looked at him as if he was stupid, “Stopping Valentine from destroying the Downworld.”

 

The beta scoffed, “Yet it looks as if the Downworlder was trying to destroy US.” Shaking his head, Alec looked at the people around him, nodding his head for them to continue with the mission. “Look, I don’t have time to argue. Either help me, or get out of my way.” feeling his chest vibrate with growl, Alec smirked when he saw the tiny movement of Aldertree. Yes, that's right. Be afraid. Even omegas can be aggressive and hurt someone.

 

“Or you'll do what?” Aldertree gathered what little pride he had and stood up to Alec. But the omega only smirked once more and leaned closer, ”Remember, when I told you we were hiding something? What would the order say about you almost poisoning one of your subordinates? An ex-field medic should know better.” the beta's eyes widened. And Alec heard his breath hitch slightly.

 

“You think someone would believe you?” this time it was the beta who smirked, thinking he had won. But the omega only shrugged, not bothered by the option. “We will see. The Idris love gossip.” he smiled sweetly.

 

“So from now on, I'm calling the shots.” he said with a hard voice, leaning a little bit closer and looking down at the beta he added, “Don't ever threaten my family again.”

 

Aldertree stared at him for a second before nodding and stepping backwards. Alec could see the miniature tremble in his body and minutely felt proud of himself. But this feeling was short lived as the emergency lights started going on a long with the alarm. “What's going on?”

 

“Someone is trying to get inside the wards.” Alec said, his eyes not moving from the cameras from outside, trying to see who was attacking them. “But I though that these wards were airtight.” ignoring the beta's annoying and smug voice, Alec turned to look at the people around him. “How many soldiers are here?”

 

“Only two dozens. The others are out dealing with the Downworld attacks” nodding, Alec grabbed his bow and arrows, “I will take the entry.” even Aldertree could see that the situations was serious so he nodded and motioned for a couple of soldiers to follow him. “We will cover the weapons room.”

 

Alec didn't wait for whatever Aldertree wanted to add, he just started walking ,almost running **,** to the entrance, hearing a couple of the others following him. “Valentine's work ?” Alec didn't look back, his eyes fixed at the sliding door which was opening, “Only one way to find out.”

 

Grabbing one arrow and readying it, Alec froze in confusion when the only enemy force waiting for them on the other side of the door was one little girl. Frowning, he slowly let his weapon down, motioning for the others to do the same, and smiling slightly at the little warlock.

 

“What's a little girl doing here all alone?” one of his men asked and Alec answered, not moving his eyes from the 'enemy'. “She is a warlock.” with this said he slowly moved closer to her, the smile never leaving his face. “Madzie” he said gently once he was near enough. “You are Madzie, right?” the little warlock, Madzie, still didn't say anything, she just...stared at him.

 

Ignoring his gut feeling, he stepped a little bit closer, his hand slightly outreached towards her. “Did you...” he couldn't finish his question, because he found himself flying against the wall to the right from the main hall, his head throbbing and the side of his head sticky. Blood he guessed. What happened? Did she.....did Madzie just throw him into the wall?

 

He saw the door close and the last thing he could see was Madzie reaching for the scarf around her neck. Then there was silence for a second before the omega cringed when he suddenly heard the shouts and screams of his comrades outside. Stumbling to his feet, Alec tried to open the sliding door. When it didn't open, he instead started pounding against the thick iron. “Madzie!” Suddenly, the noise outside stopped. Stopping his pounding, Alec listened.

 

But there was nothing. Not even a peep. His breath hitched when he heard the main door opening and the thumps of boots. A lot of thumps. And then he heard the arrogant voice of one alpha. Valentine.

 

“Who is my favourite little warlock?” he heard him ask and his throat clenched. He was using her. His inside was filled with raw anger. How dare he! She was just a child. She didn't have anyone and he was using her just like….like some thing.

 

Taking a deep breath and pushing all the anger to the back of his mind, for now, Alec waited till the footsteps walked away before he again tried to open the heavy door.

 

**_ With Clary, Luke, Jace and Raphael: _ **

**__ **

“I have a bad feeling about this.” Simon said quietly, his gaze moving from one person to other. Raphael wrapped his arm around his omegas waist, gently pulling him closer. “Yeah me too, but we have to stay calm and think about our next step.” said Luke calmly.

 

“Fine. What do we do?” Raphael said lowly, locking gaze with all three of them. “I...I may help you.” they all twirled around, their gazes sharp and looking for whomever has spoke. Raphael heard Clary's breath hitch and turned around to where she was looking. He saw a woman, warlock by the ozone smell she was carrying. Her face and hands were covered by some weird scarring. It looked like veins. “There is another way to destroy the sword.”

 

“DOT!”

 

**_ Magnus's loft : _ **

**__ **

The warlock they found, Dot, was laying on Magnus's couch, her breathing a little bit more elaborated than was normal but other than that she was okay so Raphael didn't think much about that. Magnus was just finishing his scan so he would tell them if there was something wrong with her. “She is just tired. A good nights sleep will do her good.” nodding, they all looked at each other. What now.

 

“So what now. You said that there is another way to destroy the sword?” Raphael asked, his voice hard and irritated. Dot nodded, cradling the mug with tea that Magnus gave her close to her chest.

 

“I heard Valentine briefing his men, if Jace touches the sword, he will destroy it.” they were all confused and looked at Jace. “Me?” he asked and Dot nodded. “Why should we believe a word she says? It's probably another trap.” Luke's deep voice was heard and they all looked at him. His face was hard as well as his voice, his dark eyes staring at the warlock woman laying before them.

 

“You know me.” Dot defended herself but this time it was Clary who looked at her with hard eyes. “You lied to me before.”

 

“But that was because of the injections. He stopped using me when he got the warlock girl. I'm myself again.”

 

Jace ignored their argument, instead thinking about what Dot had said. “Wait.” once he had their attention he continued. “In the vision the angel showed us, the demon who grabbed the sword had a clawed hand.” Clary nodded and gently touched his arm. “That's right. It has nothing to do with you.”

 

“Perhaps I can lend some insight.” they all turned to Magnus who had serious look on his face. “Angels are higher beings, they communicate through metaphors. Morgenstern means 'morning star' as in 'heaven are thou fallen from heaven', ' O Lucifer, son of the morning'. I can't believe that we didn't see it sooner. The vision seems to be speaking of a ….Demonic Morgenstern” with this Magnus looked at Jace who’s eyebrow twitched. Looking down, he murmured one word, “Me.”

 

**_ The Institute: _ **

**__ **

_“Alec are you alright?”_ The omega had to roll his eyes at the worrying tone in Jace’s voice. Yeah, he knew that it was okay and that he could have been hurt but still. Jace was such a worry wart. “Yeah, I’m fine. A couple of bruises, but I’m fine.” He said back into the phone, finally getting out of the room where Madzie threw him. “But the others….I can't say the same.” he said sadly once he saw them all laying on the ground, unmoving.

 

“Valentine made Madzie do something weird…she did something with the air and they are all…” he couldn’t finish that though let along say it. He gently touched one of his friends neck and his eyes widened. “What?” he gasped. He could hear Jace on the other line asking him what was wrong, but his full attention was on the body laying before him. No, it was there again. A pulse. He didn’t imagine it. They were alive.

 

“They are alive.” he said in disbelieve. _“What?! Alec, what’s happening over there?!”_ shaking himself, Jace’s voice brought him back from whatever shock he was in and his focus returned to the problem at hand. Right, Valentine was in the same building as him and almost everyone of theirs was down. He needed to think about something and fast. “They are all alive. I don’t know what Madzie did, but they all looked dead. I mean, Valentine touched them to make sure. I need to get to her.”

 

Alec was slowly walking through the Institute, his back against the wall and his eyes flying from side to side. He could feel that someone was in the next room and his heart was beating a little bit faster. No matter how many times or how long he did this, he was always a nervous wreck. He couldn’t help himself. He couldn’t hear Jace’s, and whomever was driving with him, conversation and it kind of helped him calm down a bit.

 

 _“Is Izzy there with you?”_ Jace’s voice broke him from his concentrated state and he blinked in confusion when he found himself outside the training room. When did he get there? “No, she isn’t here.” he smiled when his parabatai cursed. They were so worried about him even though he was fully capable of looking after himself. _“Just wait for me. I will be there soon ,okay? Alec, do you hear me? Don’t do anything stupid and wait for me.”_

 

Rolling his eyes, Alec crept around one corner and he suddenly froze. There was someone else near him. Probably in the next room, training room. Great, a room full of weapons. Quickly but quietly he ended his call with Jace, ignoring his shouting and worries, and put his hand on his sword, gently squeezing the handle. Taking a deep breath, he carefully he opened the door, letting it shut behind him, and looked around. The room was dark, the flames which should light up the room were burnt out, and the omega could hear his own heartbeat in his ears. 

 

Suddenly, something heavy hit into his back, making him fall and skip across the floor, his sword laying a couple of feet away from him. His head was pounding and his vision was blurry. Shaking his head, he gently touched the place where it hurt the worst, his eyes widening when his fingers came back red with blood. Shaking himself, he quickly stood up and looked around, trying to find his attacker. From the smell around, he dared to say that it was a beta that was attacking him. Hearing steps from his right, he slowly moved towards his sword, pretending as if he didn’t hear anything.

 

Bending down, he waited for the moment his attacker’s sword was mere inches from him before he quickly grabbed the beta’s arm, pulling them across his shoulder and twisting their arm sharply before grabbing his sword and backing up a couple of steps. He held his breath and when the crumbled figure of the beta didn’t move, he slowly breathed out. Straightening his back he started looking for his fallen phone, knowing that Jace will be worried to death by this time. Feeling presence behind him, he sharply turned around, his sword up and ready to slay whomever is behind him. His eyes widened when he saw how close his attacker was. The woman had her sword up and a malicious glint in her eyes. But before her sword could touch him, she was attacked from behind, someone’s sword making a deep cut in her back, and she fell to the ground.

 

Locking his gaze with Aldertree's, he nodded, his attention focusing on his vibrating phone. Picking it up and accepting Jace’s call he turned back to the beta who was checking the pulse of both attackers. _“Alec! Are you okay?!”_

 

“Yeah, I’m fine. I had a slight problem but its okay now. More importantly, what are we going to do now?” he said, his gaze unwaveringly following the beta, his faith in him still not 100%. _“Valentine wants access to the core, he needs the energy for activating the sword. You need to get there before him and shut it off.”_ Nodding even though Jace couldn’t see him Alec stood up and, after locking gaze with Aldertree one more time, continued his way towards the heart of the Institute.

 

Once they were in the hall, close to where some bedrooms were located, they noticed that the lights were slightly flickering. “He must be already tapping into the energy supply. We must hurry.” nodding to what the older man said, the omegas eyes were moving from side to side, ready for another attack. “I’m sure it will be heavily guarded.”  he added.

 

“Of course, we can get to it via the rooftop. Hell, if I’m gonna let that bastard destroy the entire Downworld.” This made Alec stop, staring at the other Shadowhunter in disbelief. Aldertree stopped too when he noticed that Alec did and looked at him. “What about that sudden change of heart? A couple of hours ago you looked like you don’t want to even look at a Downworlder and now you are worried about them ?”

 

Aldertree faced Alec fully and with voice full of pride said, “I’m an officer of the Clave. My mission is to protect Downworlders and Mundanes alike.” Seeing Alec’s expression, he stepped closer, one of his arms reaching forward to touch Alec’s arm. The omega stepped back slightly, moving out of the betas reach. Alec didn’t want the other man to touch him. His inner omega was still wary of him, remembering how he wanted him to get addicted to the Yin fen.

 

“Look, you might’ve helped me back there, but that doesn’t mean I believe you. Don’t pretend you are one of the good guys.” Done with him, Alec side stepped him, purposely  bumping into Aldertrees shoulder, and continued in their mission.

 

**_ With Jace and Luke: _ **

**__ **

A big black SUV almost skipped into the building, Luke going so fast that Jace thought it was a miracle that they didn’t drive into anything. Yet. “You are a cop. Can't you drive even faster?” he asked, his voice full of worry. Luke looking at him momently before returning his gaze to the road. “Do you want to drive?” he asked back irritated. Shaking his head, Jace nervously looked at his hands. “I’m sorry. I just need to go to Alec’s side.” He said, his hand moving to where his parabatai rune was, gently rubbing the edges through his shirt. “I know what you are going through. I had parabatai once, too.”

 

Luke answered, his eyes firmly fixed on the road trying to drive as fast as he could. For some reasons, Lukes words made Jace sad. “When Valentine turned on you…It must have been terrible. I cant imagine what I would do if something happened to Alec.” Luke nodded, “Yeah, it was. I thought my life was over. But, over time, I got over it. I'm not proud of it, but what should I have done? I mean, it pained me but Valentine did that on his own and it was way too late for me to try and help him.” He continued softly and Jace could see that the alpha werewolf was deep in old memories, his expression a little bit hurt.

 

Shaking his head, Luke looked at Jace his eyes soft. “Alec will be okay, don’t worry. He is strong.” the younger alpha nodded, his attention returning to the road just in time to widen. There was a woman walking right into the middle of the road. Luke quickly stepped onto the brake, the car skipping to stop. “What the hell is she doing here.” Luke said angrily once he saw Maia standing before them, her hands on the front of the SUV.

 

Getting out of the car, Jace almost jumped when he suddenly heard a big bang and the car moved. Quickly rounding the SUV he put his sword against the she wolf. “Put the sword away Jace, this is between Maia and me.” Luke assured him. “Are you sure ?” he asked one more time and when the werewolf nodded he stepped slightly back, his sword now resting against his side. Resting but still ready for use if needed.

 

“How could you do this?!” the younger wolf shouted, her grip on Luke’s shirt tightening. “We are your pack, you should put us first. And what are you doing?! Running around with Shadowhunters instead of trying to stop that bastard and destroying the sword that can kill us all.” she fumed, her eyes bright red a sight, that she was getting ready to change. Stepping back, her bones started cracking loudly and her spine rejoiced unnaturally. But before she could change completely, Luke pulled his tranquillizer and used it on her.

 

Maia sagged to the ground and the two men breathed out in relief. “Quick, help me put her in the car.”

 

**_ Magnus and Clary, The Institute: _ **

**__ **

The night was clear, almost peaceful. Nobody was outside. Suddenly a portal opened and Magnus stepped out, Clary quickly following him just in time as the portal closed and disappeared the moment her feet touched the ground. The alphas eyes were wild, muscles in his face tight. “Magnus I promise I won't go near the sword.” The beta said, her hands clenched tightly in fists.  Scoffing, Magnus walked around her, his eyes on the institute. “I don’t care what happens to me. I need to find Alexander.”

 

“We can do this. You and me. “ Clary said and seeing Magnus nod she smiled slightly and turned around just managing to bit back the surprised scream. Simon grinned, Raphael’s arm wrapped around his waist and the older man, too was biting back a smirk. “Hey Fray, I hope you didn’t think I would let you do this alone.” the omega said smirking, burrowing closer to the presence that was his alpha.

 

“Simon!” Clary called happily a big smile breaking on her face. She darted forward to hug her best friend, vaguely hearing Magnus’s deep chuckles from behind them. “Well, look at that. What a happy moment you are having without us.” breaking apart, Clary’s expression brightened even more when she saw the latest arrivals. “Jace! Luke!” smirking, Jace locked gaze with Magnus, nodding once to show his support. They will get Alec away from that madman even if it was the last thing they do.

 

**_ With Valentine, The Institute: _ **

**__ **

The old alpha smirked as another useless shadowhunter was cut down. Nobodies. Where were all the famous and strong Shadowhunters the Clave always drags about. This was ridiculous. Seeing that stupid beta writhing on the ground with his neck cut open, bleeding slowly to his death. Hearing the door opening, he turned around, expecting to see another lowly Shadowhunter or even that pretty Lightwood omega from the last time. What he wasn’t expecting was that little warlock brat he was using. Seeing her gaze on the dying man he kneeled before her.

 

“Hey Madzie. Don’t worry about him, little one. He was bad, wanted to hurt you so I took care of him. Why don’t you run along, hm? Go play somewhere and I will come and get you when we will be leaving, okay?” seeing her nod, he smiled and stood up, sneering when the door closed after her. God, she was so annoying. He couldn’t wait till he could get rid of her. Stupid little brat.

 

He nodded to one of his followers to follow her. “Look after her. I may need her. Don’t let anyone close to her unless her name is Clary.”

 

**_ The rooftop, Alec and Aldertree: _ **

**__ **

“The power core is up here behind this access hatch.” said Alec as he was drawing the unlocking rune before quickly stepping aside and facing away from the little explosion the rune created. “unfortunately, it's impervious to the unlock rune.” Aldertree turned to the omega. “You are the head of the Institute. Do something.” Alec answered mockingly, smirking once the betas back was turned to him. “Yeah, I have the key.” eyes brightening, Alec waited for the older man to start writing, but he only looked at the keyboard that appeared. “Well, why aren’t you doing anything.”

 

“As I was saying, I do have a key. In my office.” and the only thing Alec could was stare at him in disbelief. “You cant be serious.”

 

“I am. But fortunately, I can override the control mechanism.” rolling his eyes, Alec leaned against the hatch. “That’s impossible.”  This time it was Aldertree who was mocking him, “not if you have my security clearance and know the backdoor algorithms.” scoffing at the smug tone the other man used, Alec turned away from him, his attention focusing on their surrounding. Something, in the back of his mind, was itching. He didn’t like it.

 

**_ Magnus and Clary, somewhere inside the Institute: _ **

 

Looking one way and then the other, Magnus motioned for Clary to follow him. He inwardly flinched every time the floor creaked under Clary’s steps. How could someone so light be so loud? They slowly moved onwards and Magnus froze when after rounding another corner he saw a little girl. A little girl who smelled like an omega. And warlock. His eyes wide, he ignored Clary when she walked into his back, his only interest in that moment being that little girl.

 

How long has it been since he last saw a little warlock? Too long. “That’s Madzie.” he heard Clary’s gasp from behind him but he still didn’t look away from that little warlock, Madzie. She was also looking at him unblinkingly, her little hands clenched around her skirt. She looked a lot like him. Not that they looked relative, no. He just could see himself in her.

 

In her eyes mainly. The loneliness, the sadness. It was like him that time when his mother killed herself. He was all alone. He won't let another person go through what he had to endure. He almost moved on instincts when she suddenly moved, running away from them. “I will go after her, you go and find Jace and help him.” he heard himself say, ignoring Clarys worried questions, he left her behind, slowly advancing through the same hallway Madzie was standing just moments before. When he rounded the same corner, his eyes widened when he saw her standing before a grow up man.

 

He was laying on the ground unmoving, his eyes wide open and full of terror. Yeah, and he wasn’t breathing. She must have done something with the oxygen around him. Just in case, he wrapped himself in a bubble of his magic, so thin no one could see it. “Hello, sweet pea.” He smiled at her when she turned to look at him, her big brown eyes wide open in wonder. “I'm Magnus.” he continued when she didn’t do anything.

 

He stopped moving when she reached up for her scarf and pulled it down. He saw gills and then the air was swirling towards her, her warlock sign eating it up. Thankfully, his bubble protected him and he smiled once more when he saw her confused expression. “Yeah, I'm the same as you. Your sign is really uncommon. I don’t think I have ever seen someone like you.” He continued gently, slowly moving closer. “Would you like to see mine perhaps?”

 

Seeing her nod, he smiled more widely, kneeling before her before letting his eyes show. Her eyes widened and he could see small smile. “See? I'm just like you Madzie. You don’t have to be scared.” His gaze fell on the dead circle member. “These men are using you. For your abilities.”

 

“He said Nana was here.” her soft voice interrupted whatever he was going to say. “He lied.” was Magnus’s automatic answer, knowing that she was talking about Iris. She was in the Claves hands and Valentine knew it. Her sad face almost broke his heart. “I wanna help you Madzie.”

 

“For real.” he pressed a little bit when he saw she still wasn’t 100% sure. His face broke into a grin when she walked towards him, wrapping her little hands around his chest. He pulled her close, breathing in her scent. Yeah, he will help her no matter what.

 

**_ With Alec and Aldertree, the rooftop: _ **

**__ **

Hearing the beta behind him tsk in annoyance, Alec turned around. “What’s wrong.”

 

“Its not working. The bypass must not apply to exterior access points.” He answered angrily. But before Alec could say anything, the door to the roof opened and four of Valentines followers walked out. Putting his hand on one of his arrows. “Four against two.” he heard Aldertree murmur and he couldn’t help but smirk in return. “Could have been worse.”

 

As Alec's muscles tightened and he was getting ready for the fight, a string of metal wrapped around two of their enemies necks. They both fell and his eyes widened. “Izzy!”

 

His sister was standing behind the other two circle members, her whip morphing into a rod. Quickly attacking, the other two soon joined their comrades on the ground, unconscious. Breathing out, Isabelle stood up straight, her gaze quickly finding her brothers. Walking towards him, she pulled him into a hug, burying her nose onto his hair and breathing in relief. “Alec! I'm so glad you are okay.” She whispered against his hair, nuzzling behind his ear, scenting him.

 

The omega sighted in relief, sagging against his sisters strong body. He didn’t notice how tense he was until then. He was strong, even though he was an omega but it still felt nice, better even knowing that there is someone behind him, that someone had his back.

 

**_ Simon, Jace and Clary: _ **

**__ **

“Are you sure that the plan will work?” Simon asked sceptically. Clary rolled her eyes. “I don’t know but what other chance do we have?” this time it was Jace who rolled his eyes. Why must they argue in a situation like this? “Look, this is our best chance. The angel showed someone, we now know that it's probably me, and that someone destroyed the sword when they touched it. I’m the demon Morgenstern while Clary is the Angel Morgenstern. She can't touch it or it will activate, while I have to touch it so I can destroy it. Probably.” The last part was said quietly.

 

But Simon, with his heightened hearing picked it up. ”Yeah, probably. What do we do when we are wrong? What if the sword activates when you touch it? I mean, I know that Valentine said that you are Clary’s brother but what if he was playing with us? And did you forget that Jocelyn said that you aren’t hers? I would bet you whatever that Jocelyn is more trustworthy than Valentine.”

 

This made them all stop, their eyes wide. The omega was right. Why didn’t they think about it more clearly. Even Magnus didn’t say that it was Jace for sure. Only that Morgenstern can be translated as a “morning star”. And if what Jocelyn said was true, then Jace isn’t Morgenstern at all. Turning to look at the other two, Jace leaned against the wall behind him, tiredly running his fingers through his hair. “Great, so we almost killed the Downworld. What do we do now?”

 

“I may have an idea.” said the now grinning omega.

 

**_ With Valentine, the main hall, the Institute: _ **

**__ **

Where were they all? It stank. They were planning something, he was sure of that. He could feel himself getting nervous and he inwardly snarled. He doesn’t do nervous. He was Valentine Morgenstern, he was the leader of the Circle, the founder of the NeoShadowhuners.

 

The sword was ready, being powered by the core. The only thing he needed was for Clary or Jace to touch it and it will be activated. Hearing a faint creak, he sharply turned around and his face broke into a smirk. They were here. He could see a tip of boot peeking from behind one corner before it quickly disappeared. But that was enough for him. Slowly walking closer, he listened.

 

“Thanks for before. You really saved me.” – “yeah, yeah, now shut up. We cant afford to be caught.” His smirk widening, he tightened his hold on his sword. Just a little more and his goal will be achieved. His smirk fell when he felt a presence behind him. What?

 

„Surprise.“ he heard from behind before feeling a cold metal against his neck. „Long time no see, father.“ he heard another voice before another presence joined the first one. „Not so tough now, are you?“ third voice mocked him. Gulping against his will, he slowly turned around, as much as the sword currently pressed against his neck allowed him, and glared. Surrounding hin, each from one side, were his daugher her stupid vampire omega friend and Jace Wayland.

 

“Clarissa” he growled at his smirking daughter. His gaze moved to where his followers were, protecting the sword ,only to find them on the floor in a puddle of their own blood. But the thing that made him panic, was the fact that the sword wasn’t there. “What have you done!?” he screamed. “The right thing.” Simon growled back, his eyes dark with rage.

 

It was then that he noticed the fact, that they weren’t alone in the room. In the corner, to the right of them, stood the alpha vampire from last time, mate of the fledging before him. In the other corner, to his left, stood his dear exparabatai Lucian. Turning his head the other way, his eyes met one of the Sellie guard. But it was the person in the last corner that made his heart stop. A warlock, a male warlock with horns sticking out of his forehead was standing there with the sword in his hand.

 

“No!” his scream was met with laugher and another person entering the room. Magnus Bane. So much hatred flared inside him that he couldn’t breath for a second. The other alpha stepped closer to him, getting into his face, his voice full of smugness. “I have waited for this moment for some time already.” Valentine couldn’t help himself but be confused. What?

 

Magnus smirked and clenched his hand into a fist, his nails biting into his skin, leaving behind deep crescent-shaped prints, and rammed his fists into Valentines annoying face. There was a satisfaction crack in the otherwise silent room which was followed by Valentines howling. He sagged to the ground, holding his nose with both hands and Magnus was filled with even more satisfaction when he saw the blood slowly dripping through Valentines hands.

 

“That felt good.” the old alpha heard Bane say from over him and that laugh which followed  made him clench his teeth. Damn him! He didn’t plan for Bane to be there, too. “I will leave this to you.” he heard him say and then there was the sound of a portal being created before it disappeared again. Coward! A movement from his right caught his attention and he smirked. Well, things looks like they will change soon. Seeing one of his followers throwing blinding grenade he closed his eyes, his smirk widening when he heard shouts from these around him. Quickly counting up to ten, he opened his eyes and seeing all these around him holding their eyes, he grabbed the sword and his daughter.

 

“You fools! Did you really think that you can beat me?! I'm Valentine Morgenstern and I will be the new ruler of the Shadow world !” with this he plunged the sword back into the core. The light around them blinked a couple of times before they dimmed. Pulling his struggling daughter closer he reached with his hand, holding hers, for the handle.

 

“No! I won't do this. You cant make me!” rolling his eyes at the his dramatic daughter he turned to look at her. “Don’t you see Clarissa? I’m doing this for you. For your brother. So you can live in a better world!” seeing her shaking head he growled. “Doesn’t matter if you want it. You will thank me later.” and with this he made her reach for the sword once again. Her hand was just millimetres away when something crashed into him, hard. He flew away, losing his grip on Clarissa who landed a couple of inches away from him. 

 

Shaking his head, his vision was spinning a little, he watched as that fledging omega grabbed his daughter and pulled her away from him. “Are you okay Clary?” he could hear them conversing, but his focus was now on Jace who was moving towards the sword. Fine, even if his plan with Clarissa failed, Jace will make sure his plan will be fulfilled. “What are you doing Jace. No, Jace don’t do this” Clarissa’s cries were useless and when Jace reached for the handle, the alpha couldn’t hide his smirk. Finally, his plan was finished.

 

The moment Jace’s hand touched the handle, the sword started shining. Valentine ignored the Downworlders running into the room knowing that they wont be tainting his world much longer, his whole attention was on Jace and the Soul sword. Once the blond alpha pulled it free from the core, he got shocked and flew a couple feet away from the place he was standing on. “What’s happening? Why didn’t the sword disappear?” the vampire omega asked and his daughter only shook her head, “I don’t know!”

 

Stumbling to his feet, Valentine quickly grabbed the sword which was now full of energy. “Good job, son.” he smirked and locking his gaze with the Downworlders in the room, he triumphally lifted the sword into the air. The sword started shining and he watched with glee how they all started screaming and scratching at their faces.

 

Seeing their writhing forms filled him with sick satisfaction. Finally, they started shutting up one after another until the room was silent once more. The only difference from now and then was that this time it was filled with up to thirty dead bodies of that Downworlders dirt. Looking around himself and laughing out loud he simply walked out, the only people who were able to stop him were too shocked to move. The others were dead.

 

**_ With Clary and Simon: _ **

**__ **

Seeing that Valentine run away she nudged Simon, who was laying beneath her, having jumped on him to protect him from Valentine. “Are you okay?” she asked him and when he grinned at her she breathed out in relief. Standing up, she walked to where Jace was still laying on the ground and lightly stepped on his arm. Jace opened his eyes, annoyed expression making its way onto his face. “What are you doing?” the fire haired beta only grinned in response.

 

Hearing quick footsteps they all turned to face whomever was coming. Jaces face brightened when he saw that it was his parabatai running towards them.  The omegas face was worried and Jace noticed that he was slightly limping. Instantly getting worried, he stood up. “What happened?” Alec asked once he was close enough, his gaze moving from one body to another. His eyes widened in dread when he recognized that all the bodies on the ground were Downworlders.

 

“You activated the sword?” he asked shocked, eyes wide in disbelief. “No, Alec listen –“ he didn’t let her finish, his eyes moving from one body to another. “Where is Magnus? He wasn’t here was he?” his voice was getting shaky and Jace stepped forward wanting to help him. “Alec, listen.“ Alec didn’t let Jace finish either, his face was white as a sheet and his eyes wide with terror. “Oh god!” he whispered before he ran from the room, ignoring their callings.

 

Jace was ready to run after him but Clary stopped him. “Jace, we have to continue our plan.” he looked at the way his parabatai run for a second longer, his inner alpha trashing around to go and help him, before turning away and nodding.

 

**_ Before the Institute, Valentine: _ **

**__ **

Proud of himself, Valentine Morgenstern stood before the Institute, one of the Mortal Instruments in his hand. He was just a minute away from fulfilling his goal. Just a little bit more and there wouldn't be a Downworld any more. Lifting the sword above his head once more, he let the energy flow through it. Tightening his hold, he was about to bring the sword down and start the massacre when something run into him. “You liar!” hearing Jaces voice, he smirked. “Jace.” he said and stood up.

 

“You told me I have demon blood, why?!” the younger alpha shouted, attacking him with his sword which was promptly blocked by the Soul sword. “Because that’s who you are. Always ready to right the wrong, to stand up for these who can't stand up for themselves. A real-life hero” the last part was said smugly, Valentine clearly proud of himself. Pushing more against the older alphas sword, Jace snarled. “So you used me?!”

 

Seeing that smug grin on that bastards face made Jace's blood boil and with a battle cry he pushed even more. Swinging his leg and kicking Valentine in the knee, the younger alpha stepped onto his wrist, smirking when he started screaming. He stood on it with his whole weight, only stepping back when Valentine finally let go of the sword. Kicking him into the face, he heard a satisfying crack, one so familiar to that one when Magnus hit him, and then he kicked once more, just to be sure.

 

The force of that kick made Valentine roll onto his back, unconscious. Gasping, Jace slowly sat down and breathed out. Finally, that bastard was down. Looking up when he smelt Clary, he saw her running towards him, a smile on her face. “Everyone okay?” and seeing her nod, he smiled for the first time that night.

 

**_ With Simon: _ **

**__ **

Looking around himself, Simon was checking on the Downworlders, Magnus’s and Ragnor’s spell fell and he knew that it should protect them, but the omega was still nervous. His head was full of doubts. What if the spell wasn’t strong enough or what if they made a mistake and Jace really activated the sword and not the replica Ragnor should have switched it with.

 

And Raphael? Raphael was unprotected. Oh god, what if they really did make a mistake and Raphael was now…dead. His breathing started speeding up, his breaths coming in little gasps even though he was a vampire and he didn’t need to breath. His vision swirled and he had to lean against the wall otherwise he would be already on the floor. One hand coming up to touch his forehead, he hid his face into the sleeve of his jacket.

 

Vaguely hearing someone calling his name, the omega looked up, once he felt a gentle touch on his cheek. His hazy eyes met with ones so dark they were almost black. “Raph-“ he gasped when he recognized his alpha. His alpha, was standing before him, alive, as alive as he could be, and well. Throwing himself into his mates strong arms, he buried his nose into his neck, shakily breathing in Raphael’s musky scent. His breathing returning to normal, he could feel his long fingers running through his hair.

 

“What is it Tesoro?” shaking his head, firstly not wanting to move and secondly too embarrassed to say, so Simon stayed quite. Raphael smiled and sighed, tightening his hold on his dear omega, his mate. “ I’m glad you are okay, too.” was the thing he whispered into Simon's ear when he buried his nose behind the omegas ear.

 

**_ With Alec: _ **

**__ **

Running, Alec ignored all the people around him. His only concern was to find Magnus. Oh god, what will he do if anything happened to him. He can't live without him. Running down the main stairs, the tall omega walked around the Shadowhunters returning outside. Turning around in a circle, he brought his hands up to his chest and clenched them in despair when he didn’t see his alpha anywhere. He could feel tears making their ways into his eyes and he clenched them shut.

 

The omega flinched when someone suddenly touched his arm, hunching into himself before he turned around to look. His eyes widened, a couple of tears making their ways out of his eyes, and his breath hitched.

 

“Magnus!” throwing himself onto the older man, he sighed happily when his alphas strong arms were surrounding him in a tight embrace. Pulling himself away from the other man, only so he could see him, Alec focused his teary gaze onto Magnus. “Where were you? I thought….” He left the sentence open, not wanting to even say it. “I found Madzie. I took her to Catarina’s, she is safe. I left only after I knew the plan was going to work.” Alec was filled with confusion. Plan? What plan?

 

Seeing his confused face, Magnus smiled softly. “You didn’t know? We – Raphael, Simon, Clary, Jace, Luke, Mellior and me – thought of a plan to trick Valentine. We, with the help of Ragnor, switched the true sword with a replica. We also thought about Jace and that Clary’s mom said that he isn’t hers so that meant that he isn’t a Morgenstern so he cant activate the sword. So we did it as if Jace actually activated the sword and then when Valentine used it we, Ragnor and I, used a spell so the Downworlders would look dead.”

 

Eyes widening with each new word, Alec had his face buried in his hands at the end of Magnus’s explanation in embarrassment, burning red to the top of his ears. Laughing, Magnus ruffled Alexander’s dark, soft hair. “But it's really cute you were so worried about me. It shows me how much you love me.” he chirped, grinning. Pouting, Alec slapped him gently on the shoulder. “Stop it.” he whined slightly, his face still bright red.

 

“You know I love you.” the omega whispered shyly, looking down at his boots. A silly grin found it's way onto the alphas face. “Oh, I love you, too, darling. Now and forever.” he whispered and pulled him back into a hug, burying his face into his omegas soft hair and breathing in his scent, a growl making his chest vibrate when he smelt their mixed scent. It smelt like his everything. Like home.

**__ **

**_ To be continued _ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here it is. A little longer than normally, a little peace offering, you could say?
> 
> Just kidding. Anyway I really hope you liked it, that you aren’t disappointed by the chapter after such a long wait. Please let me know your opinion. Whatever I should change or something you liked/loved. I would like to hear your honest opinion. Because even if I don’t answer I'm taking all these comments to heart and you people are the thing that drives me forward. So Thank you!  
> Peace and out!
> 
> By Lenuš
> 
> Beta'ed by Dawnsty

**Author's Note:**

> So here is the first chapter of season 2. What do you think? As I didn't let Jace go with Valentine I decided to change some things, such as Jocelyn actually telling Clary that Jace isn't her brother, because I mean, what mother couldn't recognize her own child?  
> Anyway, with this, I can include Clace in my story, but I'm warning you, there WON'T be many Clace scenes as I don't really like them. I mean that I’m more focused on MALEC because, ....yeah. And SAPHAEL.  
> Let me know what you think !!!
> 
> By Lenuš
> 
> Beta'ed by Dawnsty


End file.
